Love At First Sight
by svtdictionary
Summary: Pria bertaring itu pernah bilang kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hanyalah angin lalu yang harus dilupakan. apakah teori ini benar? atau hanya omong kosong?—Jihoon akan segera mencari tahu. BOY X BOY/YAOI/SOONHOON/ Soonyoung X Jihoon / HOZI /HOSHI - WOOZI/ SEVENTEEN FANFICT
1. Chapter 1

_**Love At The First Sight**_

 _ **Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon / Mingyu X Wonwoo**_

 _ **Length : Multi-Chapter**_

 _ **Rating : M (16+)**_

 _ **Warnings : typo(s), pemborosan kata, alur tidak jelas (maklum yang buat**_

 _ **masih belajar hihi)**_

 _ **untuk chapter ini Rating masih T aja dulu**_

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa – basi lagi—"

"—aku menyukai mu—"

"—dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku."

Ucapan pria tinggi tampan tadi jelas membuat lawan bicara nya mematung dengan pikiran kosong. Ucapan yang singkat—padat—jelas itu sudah membuat nya berubah jadi tunawicara dadakan

"Aku menunggu jawaban mu besok di perpustakaan sehabis kelas pertama selesai,"

"Aku akan menunggu mu, Lee Jihoon."

Pria itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan lawan bicara nya yang masih diam mematung—serta bisu sesaat.

Lee Jihoon masih diam disana, dengan tas punggung bewarna merah serta buku catatan kecil yang digenggam nya pada tangan kanan.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam kaku, jihoon mulai berani melangkahkan kakinya—secara tertatih menuju ruang loker yang terletak dilantai dasar. Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah kaki tak beraturan—serta ekspresi wajah yang tampak seperti baju baru yang belum dicuci—sangat kaku.

Ya benar sekali, jihoon gugup setengah mati.

.

.

Jihoon sudah terdiam lemas diatas ranjang miliknya. Ia menidurkan sebagian tubuhnya pasrah dengan posisi punggung yang menempel pada board serta diselingi sebuah bantal besar.

Sampai sekarang, jihoon masih gugup. Pikiran nya masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi sore—saat soonyoung menyatakan rasa suka nya secara spontan tanpa basa basi.

Banyak sekali hal – hal yang Jihoon pikirkan sekarang. Namun diantara benyak nya pikiran yang sibuk berputar diotak, terdapat tiga hal berupa pertanyaan yang menonjol serta beruntut di pikiran nya.

pertama— mengapa Soonyoung bisa dengan lantang nya menyatakan cinta secara frontal tanpa menggunakan basi basi terlebih dahulu?

kedua— mengapa soonyoung bisa menyukai nya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kali— kemarin pagi didepan toilet perpustakaan?

Ketiga— lantas apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan? Haruskah ia menolak atau menerima pernyataan cinta dari sosok asing yang baru saja ia kenal kurang dari 48 jam yang lalu?

"apakah pria itu sedang mendapat tantangan dari teman – teman nya?"

"atau apakah mungkin pria itu gila?"

"atau apakah mungkin dia benar – benar menyukai ku?"

Tiga pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar - putar dikepala kecil jihoon. ia benar – benar tidak mengerti, mengapa kejadian yang nampak seperti adegan di drama ini bisa terjadi pada nya. jihoon bahkan berfikir, bahwa mungkin ini semua hanyalah mimpi konyol sesaat yang sudah melewati batas.

Tetapi jihoon sudah menampar wajah nya, berkali – kali.

Ini bukan mimpi, sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Kejadian tadi sore itu benar – benar nyata. Sekali lagi—kejadian dimana Soonyoung menyatakan cinta pada jihoon setelah pertemuan pertama mereka didepan toilet perpustakaan, itu benar – benar nyata.

"jihoon, kau tidak perlu gugup atau panik." Jihoon mengelus halus dada nya, sembari perlahan membuka suara, seakan - akan ia berbicara kepada jihoon kedua.

"dia pria gila, kau tidak boleh menganggap ini serius." Ucap nya lagi, pada diri nya sendiri.

Akhirnya Jihoon berhasil menutup mata nya untuk tidur, setelah 4 jam bertarung dengan rasa gugup yang sebelumnya terus menantang pikiran Jihoon hingga sukses membuat rasa kantuk nya musnah entah kemana.

* * *

 _Jihoon bersikap tenang, dengan sebuah buku tebal di meja yang sedang sibuk ia baca._

 _Jihoon, dengan sebuah kacamata bulat besar serta sweater warna abu abu— terlihat sangat manis._

 _Apalagi ditambah dengan rambut hitam nya yang tertata rapih dibagian belakang, namun sedikit berantakan dibagian depan— membuat para seme luluh akan penampilan nya._

 _Termasuk Kwon Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung, yang terkenal akan mata rasio 10 : 10 itu juga menyukai jihoon, bahkan untuk tatapan pertama kali._

 _Soonyoung yang secara tidak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan jihoon saat sedang memilah buku , langsung jatuh cinta tanpa alasan._

 _Bukan lagi sekedar suka, tetapi jatuh cinta._

 _Hingga rasa nya, soonyoung ingin segera memilikinya._

 _Setelah eyecontact itu berakhir, soonyoung segera sibuk berpikir—mencari cara supaya ia bisa berbicara dengan pria asing yang berhasil membuat nya jatuh cinta._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat pria rambut hitam itu yang berada disamping katalog computer._

 _"Ha—hai?" Ucap soonyoung, tentu saja terbata._

 _Jihoon menoleh sedikit dan menatap soonyoung, "ya?" sangat dingin._

 _Sunyi sejenak_

 _"ka—kau tau letak dimana toilet pria?" pertanyaan bodoh berhasil keluar dari bibir soonyoung._

 _Sangat bodoh, hingga rasanya soonyoung ingin menerjunkan diri dari atas jurang._

 _Jihoon hening, menatap soonyoung sedikit aneh, namun kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datar._

 _"sepuluh langkah kekanan, dari tempat kau berdiri." Ucap Jihoon._

 _Singkat—padat—jelas—cerdas._

 _Segera setelah mendengar ucapan jihoon, soonyoung secara refleks langsung menolehkan kepala nya menuju kearah kanan, dan mendapati dua buah pintu besar disana yang bertuliskan 'toilet'._

 _Sudah dibilang, pertanyaan soonyoung sangat bodoh dan tidak bermutu._

 _Beberapa detik setelah menoleh, soonyoung terkekeh bak orang bodoh. Ia kemudian menatap kembali Jihoon yang masih setia dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya._

 _"oo—oh, aku tid—tidak melihat ada pintu toilet disana" Ucap Soonyoung, dengan nafas sedikit sesak._

 _Mendengar ucapan soonyoung, jihoon hanya membalas nya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil._

 _Sial, senyuman kecil itu bisa saja jadi racun mematikan buat soonyoung._

 _"kau harus lebih teliti, perpustakaan ini tidak sebesar dari yang kau pikir"ucap jihoon kemudian._

 _Soonyoung bahagia setengah mati._

 _"oo—oh hehehe iya, aku sangat bodoh—terima kasih— Jihoon?" balas Soonyoung, setelah berhasil mencuri curi pandang pada nametag yang dikenakan pria rambut hitam ini._

 _"oh? Ya sama – sama, Kwon Soonyoung?" ucap jihoon, setelah menatap balik nametag miring yang dikenakan soonyoung dibagian dada sebelah kiri._

 _Soonyoung mengangguk bodoh, tersenyum kemudian. Ia berlari kecil menuju toilet setelah itu._

 _Pertemuan pertama itu, tidak akan pernah dilupakan soonyoung._

* * *

Kelas pertama akan berakhir kurang dari 30 menit. Beberapa mahasiswa yang setengah mengantuk selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah jam dinding yang masih setia menujuk pukul 09:30— semua menantikan agar kelas ini segera berakhir. Kelas yang membosan kan ini, benar – benar membuat mereka gila.

Namun tidak untuk Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon justru menginginkan agar kelas pertama hari ini akan terus berlangsung sampai besok—bahkan untuk selama nya.

Jihoon terus berkutat dengan tumpukan buku yang ada dimeja, membaca mereka—guna memperlambat waktu.

Hei Lee Jihoon, itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali!

Wajah jihoon –yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali kaku seperti baju baru.

Ting! Ting!

Kelas akhir nya berakhir.

Tamatlah riwayatmu, Lee Jihoon.

"baiklah kelas berakhir sampai sini, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan dan jangan sampai telat mengumpulkan!" Ucap Prof. Jeon, entah pada siapa.

Satu persatu mahasiswa bubar dari dalam kelas, berniat ingin membebaskan diri dari ruangan yang sering disebut sebagai neraka kecil ini. Semua sudah meninggalkan kelas, kecuali Jihoon.

Jihoon (lagi – lagi) terdiam kaku dengan dua buah buku yang digelatakkan bebas di meja serta sebuah tas punggung yang kali ini berubah menjadi warna hitam.

Kedua tangan Jihoon tiba – tiba saja berubah suhu menjadi dingin—tanda ia sedang gugup setengah mati.

Setelah beberapa menit setia dengan posisi nya, Jihoon mulai memberanikan diri untuk menggerakan tangan kanan nya, berniat mengelus lembut dada kecil nya.

"ini hanya omong kosong, tidak perlu kau pikirkan." Batin Jihoon, menenangi diri nya sendiri.

Bagai robot yang baru saja dipasang batre, Jihoon membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kursi dan berjalan kaku menuju perpustakaan.

Kedua tangan nya tiba – tiba saja bergetar kecil entah kenapa. Keringat dingin pun juga mulai muncul diantara pelipis mata dan keningnya entah sejak kapan.

Seseorang tolong bantu Jihoon untuk mengendalikan emosi nya.

Jihoon sampai di aula depan perpustakaan, dan untuk kesekian kali nya kembali terdiam mematung tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Pikiran nya kembali bertempur sendiri. banyak sekali hal yang tiba – tiba saja kembali melayang dipikirkan Jihoon. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk memasuki perpustakaan kampus yang terletak disebelah danau.

Untuk sekedar informasi, sebenarnya Jihoon itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang lemah atau mudah panik. Meskipun penampilan fisiknya tidak meyakinkan (karena postur kecil tubuhnya), sebenarnya jihoon itu tipikal orang yang kuat secara mental dan terkesan cuek terhadap lingkungan.

Hanya saja, semua sifat cuek jihoon itu akan sirna sesaat—jika sudah berhubungan dengan cinta.

Jihoon sangat lemah bila harus berhubungan dengan cinta. Alasan nya, karena ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu cinta 'yang sebenarnya' dan ia tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman berpacaran dengan orang lain.

Jadi, maklumi saja jika Jihoon bersikap sangat aneh untuk sekarang.

Kita kembali lagi ke pembicaraan awal.

Jihoon sudah berdiri diam degan jarak 10 langkah dari pintu toilet—

—ia menemukan sosok Soonyoung yang berdiri tegap diseberangnya, dengan charisma yang luar biasa.

 _"oh tidak apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 **TBC**

.

.

aku butuh review parah nih huhuT_T soalnya ini first fanfict yaoi aku yang dipublish di sini~

kecepatan update tergantung respon kalian sama waktu luang aku ya gays

makasih udah ngabisin waktu kalian buat baca cerita tidak jelas ini hihihhi


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love At First Sight_**

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon, Mingyu X Wonwoo_**

 ** _Length : Multi-Chapter_**

 ** _Rating : M (16+)_**

 ** _Warnings : typo(s), pemborosan kata, tidak sesuai eyd, alur tidak jelas (maklumin  
author nya masih belajar hihi) _**

**_NOTE : INI BARU AKU BETULIN LAGII YA, MAAFIN CHAPTER KEDUA YANG  
SEBELUM NYA AKU DELETE GARA - GARA BANYAK BANGET KESALAHAN  
DAN KEBANYAKAN PAKE TANDA "-" LOL :")_**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

Jihoon sudah berdiri diam degan jarak 10 langkah dari pintu toilet—

—ia menemukan sosok Soonyoung yang berdiri tegap diseberangnya, dengan charisma yang luar biasa.

Soonyoung dengan Kemeja kotak – kotak hitam putih yang sengaja tidak dikancing, kaus dalaman putih bersih polos, sepatu warrior besar (yang sedikit kotor karena menginjak genangan air), dan celana hitam polos serta topi putih

Soonyoung sempurna, hingga Jihoon terpesona.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, ketika mendapati kehadiran Jihoon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat nya. jihoon terdiam disana, dengan baju sedikit kebesaran serta tas punggung yang ia bawa,

soonyoung bahagia setengah mati untuk kedua kali nya.

"Hei, Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung membuka suara, dengan lambaian tangan manis kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon panik ketika melihat pergerakan dari sosok pria diseberang.

"hai, soon—soonyoung." Balas Jihoon, dengan senyuman canggung (namun menggemaskan).

Jihoon menarik nafas—berniat membakar habis semua rasa gugupnya, kemudian dengan berani ia mulai mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan soonyoung. Jihoon bergerak perlahan mendekati Soonyoung yang terdiam terpaku menatap diri nya.

Bohong jika Soonyoung hanya bersikap biasa ketika bertemu Jihoon

Soonyoung bahkan lebih parah dari pria kecil lugu itu.

Hanya saja, Soonyoung cukup mahir dalam urusan mengatur ekspresi wajah.

"kau nampak seperti buah stroberi yang baru saja merekah,"

"kau sangat manis, Jihoon."

Jihoon bisa merasakan banyak kobaran api tiba – tiba saja membakar diri nya.

Hingga membuat pipi besar nya berubah warna menjadi merah padam, tanda malu luar biasa.

"ya terimakasih atas perkata—maksudku atas pujian mu" balas jihoon, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Suasana kemudian hening.

hanya diisi dengan perang lempar senyum yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon dan soonyoung.

Hingga akhirnya, Soonyoung buka suara.

"lalu, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil

"apa kau mau menerima perasaan ku?"

Deg! Jihoon secara refleks mengangkat kepala nya sejajar dengan dada soonyoung, setelah sebelum nya ia rendahkan karena malu.

Lagi – lagi Jihoon bisu.

"hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Soonyoung memecah keheningan, setelah tadi Jihoon tidak merespon perkataan nya.

Masih sunyi.

yang Jihoon lakukan hanyalah menatap lurus dada proposional Soonyoung.

"Jihoon apa kau mau jadi keka—"

"aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih mu." Akhirnya Jihoon membuka suara, dengan menyela omongan Soonyoung.

Kali ini, Soonyoung yang terdiam.

Kedua mata nya menatap wajah Jihoon tidak percaya.

Namun tidak seperti lawan bicara nya, soonyoung justru segera membalas pernyataan Jihoon tadi yang bermaksud menolak cinta nya.

"mengapa kau menolak ku?" Tanya Soonyoung balik, kali ini dengan tatapan lirih.

"kau terlalu terburu – buru."

"apa maksudmu terburu – buru?"

"kau ini terlalu cepat bertindak, kita bahkan baru bertemu sekali."

"apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Jihoon Skakmat.

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Soonyoung, Jihoon menjadi gundah.

Tetapi Jihoon tidak ingin berdiam diri lagi.

"aku tau cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku pernah merasakan nya." Balas Jihoon, dengan tatapan lurus menuju mata Soonyoung yang terlihat sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"tapi kurasa yang kau lakukan ini salah. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang hanya tau nama mu."

"aku tidak tau kamu berasal dari mana, apa jurusan mu, apa hobi mu, dan lain – lain"

"dan aku yakin kau juga hanya tau nama ku."

Jihoon menjeda untuk menarik nafas

"kita bahkan belum resmi saling mengenal, Kwon Soonyoung. Pertemuan kita kemarin terlalu singkat untuk dikatakan sebagai tanda perkenalan."

"kita masih berstatus sebagai orang asing, Soonyoungssi." Ucap Jihoon, menyudahi.

Soonyoung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Kedua tangan nya sedikit bergetar, namun segera ia tutupi dengan mengunci kedua nya dibelakang punggung.

Yang dikatakan Jihoon benar.

Tetapi tidak—

— Soonyoung tau _problem solving_ nya.

"Ah oke, jadi seperti itu?" Soonyoung tiba – tiba saja bersuara dengan nada _mengintimidasi_

"Kalau begitu— mari kita awali dengan berkencan saja." Lanjut Soonyoung, dengan sebuah senyum manis yang dilemparkan untuk Jihoon.

"apa maksudmu berkencan?" balas Jihoon, dengan tatapan aneh serta bingung.

"ber-ken-can, ya berkencan. Masa dimana kita berdua mengalami pendekatan diri,"

"mari kita saling mengenal satu sama lain selama satu minggu,"

"setelah itu aku akan kembali menyatakan cinta ku."

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Soonyoung berhasil menjelaskan pada Jihoon ide gila apa yang sedang muncul di otak nya .

Dan hebat nya, Jihoon langsung mengerti apa yang baru saja soonyoung katakan.

Jihoon memutar kedua bola mata nya cepat.

"uhh.. untuk itu.. aku tidak tau.." balas Jihoon, yang kini bimbang.

Ia tidak ingin menolak ide _konyol_ yang tadi dikatakan Soonyoung

Karena Jihoon merasa tertarik.

Hanya tertarik, bukan jatuh cinta.

Tetapi Jihoon juga terlalu malu untuk mengatakan Ya.

Ya tuhan, sekarang Jihoon benar – benar labil.

"kuanggap keheningan mu ini sebagai persetujuan." Balas Soonyoung, langsung saja mengambil kesimpulan.

"eh? Apa maksud—"

"baiklah, kencan kita dimulai dari sekarang." Lanjut Soonyoung, memotong perkataan Jihoon.

"oh ya satu lagi. Jika kau pikir aku hanya tau nama mu, kau salah."

"Hei Jihoon, aku juga tau kau berada di jurusan apa."

Soonyoung tersenyum licik

"kau adalah Lee Jihoon, siswa dingin dan cerewet yang berasal dari jurusan seni."

"aku akan menemui mu nanti sore didepan gedung seni,"

"mari kita berkencan, Lee Jihoon".

Setelah itu Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dengan sebuah senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan.

"jika ia diam, tanda nya ia menerima." Batin Soonyoung, berjalan menuju keluar.

Kau tau? semua yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu benar.

Dan sekarang Jihoon benar – benar mati otak.

"tamatlah riwayatmu, lee Jihoon.." ucap jihoon, kepada diri nya sendiri.

Jihoon juga memilih untuk segera meninggalkan perpustakaan—dengan rona wajah memerah bak buah raspberry yang baru matang.

.

.

.

Jihoon disini, diatas loteng gedung kimia yang letak nya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung perpustakaan.

Sebuah loteng kumuh serta tidak terawat, namun bisa membuat sosok Jihoon jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini.

Dalam seminggu, jihoon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke loteng tua ini.

Setidak nya, Jihoon bisa datang 3 – 4 kali dalam seminggu.

Loteng ini merupakan tempat yang paling cocok untuk mengendalikan emosi, pikiran, serta hati—itu menurut Jihoon.

Dan sekarang, Jihoon sedang membuktikan nya.

Jihoon duduk diam disebuah kursi kayu yang beberapa bagian nya sudah mulai keropos. Kedua kaki nya diluruskan bebas diatas sebuah papan triplek yang warna nya sudah mulai memudar karena termakan usia.

Jihoon diam dengan posisi yang sama selama beberapa waktu.

Sebelum akhirnya ia memecah keheningan dengan menelfon seseorang lewat ponsel nya.

" _halo?"_ orang yang dihubungi Jihoon menjawab.

" _Mingyu-ya, dimana kau sekarang?"_ Ternyata Jihoon menelfon Mingyu, teman karib nya.

" _aku di kantin, hyung. Ada apa?"_

" _datanglah ke loteng. Aku butuh bantuan mu"_

" _huh? Loteng? Kau butuh bantuan apa, hyung?"_

" _sudah kau datang saja dulu."_

" _oke, tunggu sebentar Hyung."_

Suara Mingyu tiba – tiba saja menghilang

Klarkk!

Tiba – tiba saja pintu loteng dibuka paksa dari dalam

Ternyata orang yang dihubungi Jihoon pelaku nya.

Jihoon terkejut bukan main, hingga nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponsel berharga milik nya.

"hei Mingyu, kau mengagetkan ku.."

Jihoon hening sesaat

"mengapa kau datang cepat sekali?" Jihoon bertanya

"aku tadi sedang berada di kantin tepat di bawah loteng ini, hyung."

Huh? Kantin dibawah loteng? Bukankah itu kantin milik gedung kimia? Mengapa Mingyu disana?

Mingyu itu kan seorang mahasiswa baru jurusan akutansi.

"huh? Apa yang kau lakukan di kantin milik orang lain?" Jihoon menolehkan kepala sedikit, menunjukan ekspresi bingung akan perkataan mingyu tadi

"harga makanan nya jauh lebih murah jika dibandingkan dengan kantin di jurusan ku."

Segera saja Jihoon menggelengkan kepala

Teman nya yang satu ini terlalu jujur dan juga terlalu naïf.

"mengapa kau memanggil ku, hyung?" Mingyu memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon

Pria berambut coklat itu terduduk disamping Jihoon dengan dua buah kantung besar berisi makanan.

Mingyu membuka kedua kantung tersebut dengan telaten, kemudian segera saja menyantap isi nya.

"mingyu-ya, apa kau pernah mengalami 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?" tanya Jihoon spontan.

"huh? Hmm—sebentar aku lagi mengunyah,"

Mingyu menjeda untuk mengunyah makanan nya

"uh aku—tentu saja aku pernah,"

Sekarang Mingyu menelan

"semua orang pasti pernah mengalami nya, Hyung."

Jihoon bertanya lagi "lalu jika kau mengalami nya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pria kecil kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil sepotong nasi gulung dari sumpit Mingyu.

"aku? Kalau Aku akan langsung melupakan nya."

Melupakan? Ah, Jihoon tidak mengerti.

"melupakan apa maksudmu?"Jihoon bertanya lagi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi gulung

"ya melupakan, hyung. Karena aku tau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil,"

"Kita tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan seseorang yang kita cintai hanya karena suka pandangan pertama."

"cinta pada pandangan pertama itu konyol, Hyung."

Mingyu menjelaskan singkat, kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah tegukan bersumber dari air botolan yang telah disiapkan kekasih nya.

Setelah itu Jihoon yang diam.

Ia mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan mingyu tadi

itu ada benar nya juga.

"kenapa kau menanyakan ku tentang hal itu, hyung?—"

"—apa kau sedang mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Mingyu asal.

Langsung saja Jihoon kelabakan

"ah itu tentu—tentu saja tidak," Jihoon menjawab nya terbata—seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar membaca.

Jihoon menatap Mingyu ragu, berharap bocah tinggi itu tidak menanyakan lagi alasan mengapa ia menanyakan hal tentang _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

Sampai akhirnya Jihoon ingat

Mingyu bahkan tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia sendiri katakan—jika sang empu sedang asyik memakan sesuatu.

Tarikan nafas lega akhirnya Jihoon hembuskan

"Kebodohan Mingyu memang benar – benar berguna," Batin Jihoon, entah memuji atau mencaci.

"ah hyung, kemarin aku melihatmu sedang berdua dengan kapten basket tim kampus. apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Mingyu, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan besar nya.

"huh? Kapten basket? Siapa it—"

"Kwon Soonyoung sunbaenim, kau mengenal nya?"

Sialan!

Kata 'kwon soonyoung' benar – benar membuat Jihoon sensitif. Reaksi jihoon jadi berlebihan setiap kali mendengar kata tersebut.

Begitu pun dengan sekarang.

Jihoon menghentakan kedua kakinya ketika nama Kwon Soonyoung diucapkan mingyu.

"loh hyung? Ada apa? Kau mengenal Soonyoung sunbae?"

"ahh itu—yaa—tapi bisa juga tidak."

"ehh maksud ku—ya"

"—aku mengenal nya, baru saja mengenal nya kemarin."

Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu, Lee Jihoon?

"oh, jadi kau mengenal nya?,"

"—ya."

Jihoon kemudian hening kembali, dengan satu pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala nya

" _bagaimana mungkin Mingyu mengenali pria itu?"_

" _ah ya, mereka mungkin satu tim basket."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah pukul empat lewat lima puluh sore.

Sepuluh menit lagi, Soonyoung akan segera menjemput Jihoon di depan aula gedung seni.

Jihoon malah jadi mati diri.

"jadi dia seorang kapten basket?" satu pertanyaan ini sedari tadi selalu terngiang di kepala kecil Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak bisa kosentrasi belajar. Sedari tadi ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan materi apa yang sedang jelaskan. Pikiran jihoon benar – benar sudah dihantui dengan 'Kwon Soonyoung'.

Kring _!_

Kelas _terakhir akhirnya berakhir_ juga.

Semua orang yang ada dikelas langsung saja membubarkan diri tanpa salam maupun pertanyaan—kecuali Jihoon.

Jihoon terus mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan _tidak penting_ dengan Prof. Kim

"professor, bagaimana cara bla bla bla.."

"professor, apa yang dimaksud dengan—"

"professor, aku ingin tugas tambahan bla bla bla.."

Cara Jihoon dalam mengulur waktu benar – benar cerdas.

Bahkan ia harus mendapatkan medali atas kecerdasan nya ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, waktu tidak bisa diulur selama nya.

Professor Kim akhirnya meninggalkan Jihoon karena alasan meeting kerja dengan partner2 sesama dosen.

Sekarang, mau tidak mau, Jihoon harus menemui Soonyoung.

"tenang lee Jihoon, ini semua hanya omong kosong." Ucap Jihoon kepada diri nya sendiri, entah sudah berapa kali.

Pria pendek bertubuh mungil berjalan kaku—kali ini bagaikan seorang penyandang cacat yang baru saja mendapatkan kaki baru nya. kedua tangan jihoon tidak henti – henti nya saling diadu oleh sang empu, tanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Persetan, sekarang Jihoon benar – benar butuh bantuan!

Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya (setelah sebelumnya ditundukan karena rasa gugup)—mendapati Soonyoung sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang aula dengan sebuah earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinga nya.

Soonyoung tidak menyadari kehadiran Jihoon

"sialan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jihoon berubah bimbang

Rasa nya terlalu canggung jika Jihoon harus menyapa Soonyoung lebih dahulu—tetapi Jihoon juga tidak bisa hanya terdiam saja disana, dibelakang tiang yang sedari tadi disandari oleh Sooyoung.

Jihoon menundukan kepala serta sedikit menggerakan kedua kaki nya (ditempat)—ia memilih untuk tetap diam disana seperti orang bodoh yang sedang menunggu keajaiban datang.

"Oh, kau disini?" suara seseorang terdengar di telinga merah Jihoon

Jihoon mengangkat kepala

Dan mendapati sosok Soonyoung yang menatap nya dengan kedua mata kecil khas '10 : 10'.

"ya, hai—kwon soonyoung.." Jawab Jihoon asal

"aku sangat senang kau datang, Jihoon-ah."

Apa itu

Jihoon-ah?

Setelah mendengar kalimat _sakral_ tersebut, Jihoon segera menatap kedua mata Soonyoung tidak percaya—Jihoon malu bukan main

"eh-apa maksudmu?" Jihoon akhir nya membuka suara

"kita berdua seusia ternyata," ucap Soonyoung

"hanya saja aku lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu sebelum kau." Lanjut Soonyoung

" _apa – apaan pria ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tau jika kita berdua seusia?"_ batin Jihoon dalam keheningan yang masih belum bisa ia pecah

"kau tidak perlu gugup, Jihoon." Soonyoung akhirnya memecah keheningan (lagi)

"aku tidak akan melukai mu, sungguh aku bersumpah."

Jihoon mengangguk

tanda ia sudah terlalu putus asa untuk mencari jawaban

"ayo, kita pergi?" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kearah Jihoon—

—ia mengajak Jihoon untuk mengenggam tangan nya.

tentu saja Jihoon ragu. ia masih belum bisa melakukan hal ini, sebab Jihoon masih menganggap bahwa Soonyoung hanyalah orang asing yang mempunyai nyali sangat besar untuk mengencani nya.

"kita berjalan—biasa saja" Jihoon menolak dengan sopan

Dan Soonyoung menjawab nya dengan anggukan kecil serta senyuman memaklumi.

" _lakukan saja, Jihoon. Ini bukan masalah besar"_ lagi – lagi Jihoon membatin

Kedua pria ini berjalan bersama tanpa terikat kontak apapun.

Mereka hanya berjalan bersama entah kemana tujuan nya

" untuk sekarang, ayo kita makan sore bersama." Soonyoung menyela kegiatan diam Jihoon

"ah? Makan sore?" Jihoon dengan cepat merespon— masih ragu untuk menatap lawan bicara nya

"ya, ayo kita makan sore di kedai mie dingin dekat stasiun _goryeo_ "

Jihoon mengangkat salah satu alis hitamnya

"tapi .. memang nya ada makan sore? " pria kecil ini menyela Soonyoung dengan pertanyaan konyol

Sangat konyol

Tetapi si pendek Jihoon masih belum menyadari nya.

"makan sore? Uh .. kurasa tidak ada" Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon dengan santai

"lalu mengapa kau menyebut nya dengan makan sore?" Jihoon tanpa sadar menatap Soonyoung—dengan sebuah tatapan sinis yang menggemaskan

"Ah itu? .. aku juga tidak tau, hehehe" Soonyoung kalah dengan sejuta kekonyolan nya.

Mendengar tawaan bodoh Soonyoung, tanpa diduga – duga sebuah senyuman kecil dikedua ujung bibir kecil Jihoon mulai terbit

 _Senyum pertama Jihoon, kencan pertama pukul 17 : 15. Oleh kwon Soonyoung._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED?**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **DONE?**_

* * *

OH HAIHAI sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget gara2 chapter kedua yang sebelumnya aku delete. sengaja aku delete karena aku NYADAR BANGET kalo ada banyak banget kesalahan dan juga terlalu banyak pake simbol '-'. maklum in aja soalnya chapter yang sebelumnya aku upload nya pas lagi disekolah jadi agak sedikit buru - buru dan akhirnya enggak sempet dikoreksi ulang :")

reviewnya ya gayss, karena review kalian itu bener - bener ngebangun aku(?) supaya bisa terus jadi lebih baik lagi kedepan nya hehe

MAKASIH UDAH MAU NGEBUANG WAKTU BERHARGA KALIAN BUAT BACA CERITA TIDAK JELAS INI YAAA


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love At First Sight**_

 _ **Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon / Mingyu X Wonwoo**_

 _ **Length : Multi-Chapter**_

 _ **Rating : M (16+)**_

 ** _Warnings : typo(s), pemborosan kata, alur yang dibuat tidak jelas (maklum yang  
buat masih belajar hehe) _**

**_Untuk Chapter ini rating masih T aja dulu yaaa_**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk berhadapan

Saling berhadapan dengan dua buah mangkuk besar berisi mie yang siap santap

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung sekilas—melihat pria tinggi itu berbinar kesenangan karena makanan yang sudah cukup lama ditunggu akhirnya datang

"terimakasih atas makanan nya, bibi!" tiba – tiba saja si mata angka sepuluh berteriak kepada sang pemasak yang berada jauh di dapur

Jihoon tentu saja terkejut karena suara keras soonyoung yang bisa saja memecah gendang telinga nya

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?" spontan saja Jihoon protes

"huh?aku? oh aku hanya berterimakasih," jawab soonyoung santai dengan dua buah sumpit yang diselipkan diantara sela jari nya

"apa kau merasa terganggu? Ah .. maafkan aku." Soonyoung melanjutkan, namun sekarang ia menatap Jihoon dan membiarkan kedua sumpit itu kembali tergeletak diatas meja. Entah mengapa pria itu jadi merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Jihoon.

"tidak—bukan seperti itu maksudku.."

"lantas apa, lee Jihoon?"

"ya .. aku hanya—"

"hanya apa, _Jihoonie?_ "

Sialan, lagi – lagi pria mata jam sepuluh ini berulah.

"sudah kita makan saja makanan nya." jihoon dengan cepat merubah topik—antisipasi jika Soonyoung kembali berulah menggoda nya dengan sebutan 'Jihoonie'.

Soonyoung mengangguk ringan dengan senyuman kecil yang tidak pernah absen ia berikan kepada sosok kecil manis diseberangnya. Tanpa basa – basi akhirnya soonyoung mulai menyantap mie dingin asin kesukaan nya.

Sementara Jihoon masih sangat ragu untuk memakan mie dingin ini.

Yang dirasakan jihoon itu wajar

makan berdua bersama seseorang yang bahkan belum dua hari kau kenal? Tentu saja Itu sedikit gila.

"Jihoon, sudah kubilang jangan ragu bersamaku." Soonyoung tiba – tiba saja berbicara, dengan gumpalan mie putih yang masih sibuk ia kunyah

"kau tidak perlu takut, karena aku tidak akan mungkin memakan mu,"

Melirik Jihoon dengan tatapan lucu

"aku bukan bangsa suku _astek_ " Soonyoung melawak ditengah kegiatan makan nya

Dan itu sukses membuat Jihoon tertawa lepas dengan kedua mata yang tenggelam

"hey aku juga bukan kaum budak,"

"aku tidak akan takut dengan mu." Tanpa diduga Jihoon merespon

"Heol, tentu saja kau bukan, Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung setuju

"mana ada seorang budak yang semanis dan sedingin kau?" Sekarang Pria ini berani menggoda Jihoon

Sementara pria yang digoda hanya merespon dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka

"aku bercanda, hehehe" Soonyoung yang melihat respon Jihoon langsung saja mempeleseti topik

Jihoon membalas dengan senyuman kecil

Pria kecil ini akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memakan mie dingin asin yang sudah dipesan oleh seorang lelaki yang mengaku menyukai nya pada _pandangan pertama_

" _apa mungkin, pria ini benar – benar serius menyukai ku?"_

.

.

.

Jihoon terbaring lemas di kasur bewarna coklat dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi setengah badan nya. hari ini cukup melelahkan. ia menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam bersama kwon soonyoung di kedai yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

Sesaat ia mengosongi seluruh isi dikepala nya karena terlalu lelah

Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore yang benar – benar tidak akan bisa jihoon lupakan.

Pria rambut mangkok ini kembali mengingat kejadiaan tadi saat Soonyoung dengan nya bermain permainan _cham cham cham_ dengan sebuah palu plastik yang dibeli Soonyoung di jalan.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jihoon mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari soonyoung karena selalu kalah melawan pria penggila mie dingin itu.

Jihoon benar – benar malu.

Ia merasa sangat payah dan lemah dihadapan pria super bodoh yang _katanya_ mencintai dirinya.

" _kau payah sekali Jihoon, sangat payah."_ Batin pria berbadan kecil

 _Ringgg!_

Jihoon yang sedang sibuk bernostalgia tiba – tiba saja diganggu dengan bunyi ponsel nya yang berdering.

"huh? Jeon Wonwoo?" Jihoon sedikit terkejut, mendapati nama yang muncul di ponsel nya adalah Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Wonwoo, pria emo berkulit putih, kekasih Kim Mingyu.

" _Halo?"_ sang penelepon bersuara

" _ya halo, Wonw—"_

" _Jihoon-ah aku butuh bantuan mu."_ Sang penelepon memotong omongan Jihoon

" _huh? Bantuan apa? Ada apa?"_

" _bisa kah kau membujuk Mingyu supaya cepat makan?"_

" _si bodoh itu mengaku belum makan sama sekali padaku,"_

" _tapi ketika aku suruh dia untuk makan, dia tidak mau."_

" _aku tidak bisa menghampiri nya ke apartemen karena aku sedang ada studi tur."_

" _Jihoon-ah, tolong bujuk dia. Kurasa dia akan mendengarkanmu,"_ ucap Wonwoo panjang lebar

Jihoon yang mendengar penjelasan wonwoo langsung saja tertawa—hanya tertawa kecil, menandakan bahwa ini merupakan hal yang sudah lazim, namun tetap saja dapat mengelak tawa.

" _wonwoo-ya, dia itu berbohong padamu,"_

" _tadi pagi ia sudah memakan 2 gulungan kimbap bersamaku."_ Jihoon bersuara dengan nada santai

" _Ah? Jadi seperti itu?"_

" _Dasar si bodoh tidak tahu diri, bisa – bisa nya dia membohongi ku!"_

" _Awas kau, Kim Mingyu."_

" _Yasudah, terimakasih Jihoon-ah. Akan kututup telfon nya"_

Percakapan telepon pun berakhir dengan diputusnya panggilan oleh Wonwoo setelah selesai mencaci kekasih nya melalui perantara Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyu sangat bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo sangat naïf—mereka benar – benar luar biasa." Ucap Jihoon herann sambil menatap layar ponsel nya

Sejujurnya, Jihoon itu sangat iri dengan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Sang Pria pendek itu sangat ingin memiliki hubungan seperti mereka— bodoh dan romantis di waktu yang sama.

Namun apalah kata dunia. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain saja Jihoon tidak pernah. Mengapa ia harus repot – repot memikirkan jenis hubungan apa yang ia inginkan?

Jihoon seperti ini bukan karena ia memiliki tampang yang tidak menarik ataupun jelek— ini semua karena sifat dingin nya kepada orang – orang yang baru ia kenal. Sehingga tidak ada satu seme pun yang mempunyai nyali untuk mendekati si pendek ini.

Jihoon menyadari sifat jelek nya ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin merubah nya. ia percaya bahwa setiap manusia mempunyai sifat jelek nya masing – masing, sehingga sudah sewajarnya orang lain harus mencoba untuk memaklumi.

Sama Seperti hal nya Jihoon yang memaklumi sifat bodoh Kim Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu yang memaklumi sifat acuh Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah rapih, kali ini dengan sebuah kemeja putih polos dibalut dengan rompi rajut yang ia beli saat berlibur di tempat kelahiran nya, Busan. Tidak lupa dengan bawahan nya berupa celana hitam jins yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran.

Rambut mangkuk nya juga sudah rapih—terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" _sekarang, aku akan melakukan kencan kedua?"_ batin Jihoon tiba – tiba

Jihoon baru ingat kalau sekarang ia sedang menjalani kencan singkat bersama seorang _seme_ asing yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon terlalu lelah tadi malamsehingga tidak sempat untuk memikirkan hal konyol ini.

 _( padahal sebelum tidur, Jihoon sempat bernostalgia ria, kan? hihi )_

Segera saja pria pendek ini membuka layar ponsel nya— ia mendapati 4 buah pesan yang belum ia baca, dan tentu saja semua pesan itu dari pria yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

 _ **MASSAGE 1**_

 _ **From : Orang asing ( 9 : 30 PM )**_

 _Jihoon-ah, apa kau sudah tidur?_

 _ **MASSAGE 2**_

 _ **From : Orang asing ( 9 : 35 PM )**_

 _Aku merindukan mu, Jihoon._

 _Hehehe._

 _ **MASSAGE 3**_

 _ **From : Orang Asing ( 9 : 40 PM )**_

 _Besok, aku akan menemui mu di taman utama gangnam setelah kelas selesai._

 _ **MASSAGE 4**_

 _ **From : Orang asing ( 4 : 42 PM)**_

 _Ayo kita kencan lagi, Jihoon-ah. Aku sungguh tidak sabar, hehehe._

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau bodoh seperti Kim Mingyu." Jihoon berbicara asal

Tampak sebuah senyuman kecil terbit dikedua ujung bibirnya

"Ayo kita lihat saja, Kwon Paboyoung."

Jihoon memasukan ponsel beserta beberapa buku nya kedalam tas punggung hitam, dan meninggalkan rumah kecil nya menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah sampai di areal kampus yang terkenal sumpek ini. Dikatakan sumpek karena proposi letak gedung per fakultas yang di rasa sangat tidak imbang dengan luas tanah. Banyak gedung yang dibangun saling berhimpitan, sehingga sisa tanah yang ada masih sangat luas dan rimba.

Jihoon sangat tidak suka dengan penampilan kampus nya ini.

Namun ia bisa apa. hak untuk mengomentari dosen saja ia tidak punya.

Diperjalan menuju gedung fakultas nya, Jihoon tentu saja melewati areal lapangan basket yang berada tepat dibelakang pintu masuk. Areal ini memang menjadi tempat pembuka bagi orang – orang yang akan memasuki kampus.

Jihoon belum pernah memasuki lapangan basket tersebut.

Jangan tanyakan apa alasan nya.

Sehingga Jihoon hanya melewati areal lapangan itu tanpa menatap nya sedikit pun,

sampai seseorang tiba – tiba saja memanggil nama nya sangat lantang

"Oy, Lee Jihoon!"

Jihoon tidak merespon

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon akhirnya menoleh kecil

ia melihat sosok Soonyoung melambaikan tangan kearah nya didalam lapangan basket yang terhalangi dengan jarring – jarring tinggi.

Tentu saja Jihoon terkejut. Soonyoung memanggil nama nya terlalu lantang, hingga seluruh orang yang ada didalam lapangan menoleh kearah sumber suara dan merambat untuk menoleh kearah nya.

Jihoon malu bukan main ketika seluruh mata menatap nya akibat suara sumbang Sooyoung.

"kenapa dia bodoh sekali, ya tuhan" batin Jihoon sambil mencaci Soonyoung yang kelewat bodoh

Jihoon terpaksa mengabaikan panggilan dari soonyoung untuk mencegah perasaan malu yang mungkin berlanjut.

Jihoon mengabaikan Soonyoung dan memilih untuk terus berjalan lurus, seakan – akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi dingin—ciri khas nya.

Tapi di dalam hati, Jihoon merancau sekali.

Sementara itu

Soonyoung yang merasa diabaikan, menatap Jihoon yang memunggungi nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"bukankah aku sudah memanggilnya cukup keras? Kenapa dia tak dengar?" Soonyoung bersuara sendiri

Meskipun diabaikan, Soonyoung tetap saja menatap Jihoon yang terus berjalan lurus— hingga akhirnya sosok kecil itu menghilang setelah berbelok arah menuju perpustakaan.

"cara dia berjalan pun ternyata sangat manis" Soonyoung memuji _calon_ kekasih nya itu dengan penuh rasa bangga

Pria bermata jam itu akhirnya berlari menjauhi pinggir lapangan dan berkumpul bersama rekan sesama basket nya.

.

.

.

Jihoon disini.

Di loteng tua yang kemarin sudah kita bicarakan.

Loteng tua yang merupakan tempat favorit Jihoon untuk merenung—memikirkan masalah hidup nya yang rumit dan berbelit.

Setelah tadi mengabaikan panggilan Soonyoung dilapangan basket, Jihoon merasa tidak enak hati.

Disepanjang perjalanan nya tadi ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengabaikan panggilan Soonyoung dihadapan orang banyak.

Terlalu berlebihan, bukan?

Tapi, itulah Lee Jihoon.

Dibalik wajah acuh dan dingin nya— Jihoon hanyalah sosok pria kecil yang mempunyai hati mulia serta mudah saja baginya untuk terluka.

Pria bermata sipit itu mudah sekali merasa bersalah, bahkan untuk hal – hal yang bisa dibilang sepele.

"tidak seharus nya aku mengabaikan dia .. dia hanya berniat untuk menyapa, kan?" Jihoon menyesal sendiri

"Lee Jihoon, sepertinya kau harus mulai bisa menghentikan sifat dingin mu ini," tiba – tiba saja Jihoon mengomel entah kepada siapa

Lelaki berambut mangkuk itu kemudian membuka tas punggung nya. ia mengambil kotak bekal makanan yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah.

Isi nya sederhana. hanya 2 buah lembar roti yang didalam nya terdapat isian berupa telur dadar, segelintir daging ham, dan sayur serta saus rumahan yang diolesi di pinggiran roti.

Jihoon mulai memakan roti penuh gizi itu dengan tatapan mata yang lurus entah kearah mana.

Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan satu botol air yang tadi pagi sempat terjatuh karena keteledoran Jihoon menabrak tiang pembatas halte.

"aku harus minta maaf dengan nya" Jihoon mulai berbicara setelah selesai mengunyah sepotong kecil roti

Mengunyah lagi

"ah seperti nya jangan.. " bersuara kembali, kali ini bertentangan

Jihoon terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap kedua kakinya yang dilipat diatas kursi.

"tidak aku jangan—eh, sepertinya harus," pria kecil ini jadi bingung sendiri

Kemudian dia hening

"hah, tidak berguna." Ia mengunyah makanan nya pahit

Setelah itu menutup tempat bekal makanan—yang masih tersisa beberapa potong roti—dan merapihkan isi tas nya kemudian pergi meninggalkan loteng dengan ekpresi wajah masam.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi bermata jam sibuk memandangi dengan tatapan sedikit bengis. Sudah 3 jam ia terkurung dan tersiksa di kelas tambahan .

Tadi pagi si dosen— _yang menjengkelkan menurut Soonyoung_ — tiba – tiba saja membuat pengumuman di mading bahwa pukul 2 siang ini akan ada kelas tambahan wajib bagi seluruh mahasiswa psikologi.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung bisa saja membolos kelas tambahan professor hwang (untuk kesekian kali nya). Namun apalah daya. Dibawah papan pengumuman itu terdapat satu kalimat tambahan bertuliskan :

 _Tidak datang atau membolos terancam tidak akan diluluskan pada mata kuliah saya._

Satu kalimat sakral yang membuat siapa saja takut.

Bahkan untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Akhirnya Soonyoung berakhir termenung tidak suka di bangku nomor tiga dari posisi professor Hwang berdiri.

"Perasaan tidak terkendali bisa disebabkan oleh blab la blab la" Dosen Hwang terus berbicara

Soonyoung tidak mengerti—ah bukan—ia bahkan tidak mendengar setiap ocehan yang dikeluarkan oleh Professor Hwang. Selama tiga jam ini Soonyoung hanya melamun dan kemudian tidak ada lagi kegiatan.

Soonyoung tidak memiliki keberanian untuk barangkali membuka ponsel nya yang sedari tadi bergetar—mungkin panggilan masuk dari team basket nya atau mungkin saja dari si manis idaman nya, Lee Jihoon.

Terakhir kali Soonyoung berani membuka ponsel di kelas Professor Hwang, ia berakhir dengan mendapatkan nilai C pada mata kuliah dosen bertubuh lipat tersebut (read : gemuk).

Soonyoung ingin mati rasa nya.

Berada di ruangan _engap_ ini bersama dengan seorang pria tua sadis yang pelit nilai—Soonyoung merasa sudah gila ditempat.

"Mata kuliah tambahan saya sampai sini saja untuk sekarang, silahkan keluar." Sang pria yang dibenci Soonyoung tiba – tiba saja bersuara

Apa Soonyoung tidak salah dengar?

Sudah berakhir ?

"Terimakasih, Professor Hwang." Dibalas dengan seruan yang cukup ramai dari mahasiswa. Dan akhirnya semua mulai meninggalkan kelas

Tentu saja Kwon merdeka—dengan langkah kaki penuh kebebasan Soonyoung segera beranjak pergi dari kursi nya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang bisa disebut sebagai neraka kecil dunia.

.

.

Pria Kwon langsung berubah.

Tidak ada lagi ekspresi wajah bengis –hanya ada ekspresi wajah penuh senyum semangat.

Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

" _Huh—Halo Soonyoung?"_ yang ditelfon menjawab

" _Oh, hai Jihoonie."_ Sang penelfon malah menyapa

" _Ada perlu apa?"_ Tanya Jihoon lewat telepon, sangat dingin

" _Jihoon-ah kau harus tau kalau aku baru saja berhasil keluar dari kelas neraka,"_ Soonyoung berkata spontan namun keluar dari topik

" _Huh .. Neraka? Apa maksudmu ?"_ Jihoon bertanya, namun suaranya terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Soonyoung

" _Kelas professor Hwang—ya kau tau lah Jihoon, itu benar – benar membuat ku gila."_

" _Biar kutebak, kau pasti baru saja keluar dari kelas tambahan professor hwang?"_ Jihoon kini memastikan

" _Ya. kau tepat sekali."_

" _lalu bagaimana kau sekarang? Baik – baik saja?"_

Sebentar

Apa maksud Jihoon?

Apa pria kecil itu baru saja menyakan kabar soonyoung?

" _Oh aku?—jujur sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam mood,"_ Soonyoung berbohong

Bagaimana mungkin Soonyoung sedang tidak dalam mood jika sekarang ia bersama dengan calon kekasih nya sedang bertelfonan _random_ seperti layaknya pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih

" _ah kalau begitu—temui aku sekarang .. untuk memperbaiki mood mu,"_ Ucap Jihoon kemudian

Huh? Apa Soonyoung tidak salah dengar?

Kali ini Jihoon yang mengajak Soonyoung untuk berkencan duluan?

" _Coba ucapkan sekali lagi perkataan mu yang tadi, Jihoon-ah"_ Ucap Soonyoung tidak percaya

Apa sekarang usaha Soonyoung sudah mulai membuahkan hasil?

"ah itu—untuk memperbaiki mood mu—jadi temui aku—"

"—sudah lah temui saja aku sekarang, Kwon—akan kumatikan telfon nya" Jihoon menutup telfon kilat.

Tapi bukan sedih yang Soonyoung dapatkan.

Melainkan bahagia setengah mati.

Bahagia yang tidak bisa soonyoung uraikan lagi.

Senyuman khas Soonyoung akhirnya terbit—Senyum konyol namun sangat manis.

 **TBC / DONE ?**

* * *

Note ::

haihaihai aku update lagi nih hihihihi~~  
aku sengaja update cepet (dua hari sekali) soalnya minggu lusa mau uas jadi gabakal update  
makasih yaaa udah mau ngasih review buat fanfiction sampah iniT_T sumpah itu jadi semangat buat aku banget supaya bisa terus improve dan update  
Maaf ya kalo alur cerita enggak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, maaf juga kalau alur cerita semakin ENGGAK JELAS DAN ABSURD hehe:')  
ohiya buat kalian yang nunggu Mature scene nya(?) tunggu sebentar lagi yaa lol semua ada prosesnya~~ sekarang diawal - awal emang enggak ada mature scene nya tapi nanti di akhir - akhir bakal berjibun(?)

 **REVIEW NYA YA GAYSSSSS SUMPAH SATU REVIEW DARI KALIAN BERGUNA BANGET BUAT AKUUU**

 **ohiyya btw ada yang udah nonton stage 17 di AAA?! MINGYU BLONDE AND SOONYOUNG WITH HIS FUCKIN BLACK HAIR ASDFGHJKL LEMME DIEE MEREKA CAKEP - CAKEP BANGET KEMARIIN**

 **OHIYA FIGHTING JUGA BUAT WONU SEOKMIN CHAN YANG SEKARANG LAGI UJIAN MASUK UNIVERSITAS~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love At First Sight**_

 _ **Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon / Mingyu X Wonwoo**_

 _ **Length : Multi-Chapter**_

 _ **Rating : M (16+)**_

 _ **Warnings : Typo(s), pemborosan kata, alur tidak jelas (Maklum yang buat  
masih belajar hehehe) **_

**_ada spesial Meanie scene nya_**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi Soonyoung sampai di taman gangnam.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit telat—karena diperjalanan tadi ia sempat berhenti disebuah toko untuk membeli cake yang _katanya_ menjadi makanan dessert favorite Jihoon

Dan sekarang soonyoung jadi sedikit _kelabakan._

"baru kencan kedua, sudah mengacau,"

"bagus sekali, Soonyoung." Soonyoung mengumpati diri nya sendiri

Si Pria kapten basket akhirnya sampai digerbang taman gangnam—dengan banyak buliran keringat yang mengalir di tenguk leher dan keningnya.

Si pria tinggi langsung saja masuk ke taman dan mencari – cari keberadaan si pria pendek.

Aha itu dia disana

Berdiri disamping lampu taman yang masih belum menyala—oh tidak sekarang sudah menyala—Menandakan kalau hari gelap sudah tiba.

"Lee Jihoon!" Soonyoung berteriak dan melambaikan tangan

Yang dipanggil menoleh

Soonyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon "Jihoon-ah, maafkan aku." Pria tinggi langsung bersuara

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Jihoon-ah.." Soonyoung bersuara lagi dengan nafas sedikit sesak karena kehabisan nafas

Jihoon menatap bingung pria dihadapan nya

"Maaf untuk apa, Kwon?" Si Pria pendek membalas santai

"Maaf hah .. maaf karena aku telat. Maaf karena sudah membuat mu menunggu" Soonyoung mendekat kearah Jihoon, memasang ekspresi wajah _super sedih_

Namun yang didekati hanya tertawa setelah mendengar permohonan maaf Soonyoung

Sekarang Soonyoung yang bingung

"Uh.. Kenapa kau tertawa?" Soonyoung melempar tanya

Tidak dijawab karena masih sibuk tertawa

"Hei Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Yang sedari tadi sibuk tertawa mulai mengambil nafas dan diam

"Kau sangat lucu, Kwon." Akhirnya Jihoon menjawab

Soonyoung masih tidak mengerti, "maksudmu apa yang lucu, hm?" Soonyoung lebih mendekat kearah Jihoon bahkan sekarang pundak mereka menyatu

"kau sangat lucu karena kau terlalu panik, Kwon."

Tertawa sebentar lagi

"Aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kau kkk berteriak memanggil namaku kkk dengan ekspresi wajah kkk yang sangat menyedihkan." Jihoon menjelaskan, masih disela dengan bunyi kikikan (read :ketawa)

Soonyoung akhirnya mengerti

Dan dia hanya merespon Jihoon dengan tawaan konyol khas miliknya

" _kau berhasil membuatnya tertawa, Soon. Kerja bagus."_ Sekarang dia memuji diri sendiri

Kedua insan ini masih terus tertawa

sampai akhirnya Soonyoung mengingat ada barang bawaan yang sedari tadi ia genggam—Sekotak Marsh Chocolate Cake untuk Jihoon dan sebungkus Apple Mint Pie untuk nya.

"hei, Jihoon. Apa kau lapar?" Soonyoung mengganti topic

"mungkin saja," Jihoon menjawab, kali ini tidak sedingin biasanya.

"kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku." Pria tinggi tersenyum

Soonyoung mengambil kesempatan— ia mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kearah Jihoon, tanda meminta izin untuk mengenggam tangan si pria imut

Soonyoung akan mencoba lagi

Hening Sejenak, Jihoon menatap diam.

"kita berjalan biasa saja, Kwon." Jihoon mengadah

Oh kasihan, Soonyoung masih ditolak.

Pria Kwon berusaha memaklumi, "oke tidak masalah, hehehe." Si tinggi kembali menurunkan tangan kanan nya yang baru saja ditolak _secara sopan_

Kemudian berjalan bersama menuju tempat yang masih dirahasiakan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

" _kemana pria ini membawa ku?"_

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon cukup jauh hingga kedua kaki kecil nya terasa mau _copot._

Sejauh mata memandang, yang Jihoon lihat hanyalah sekumpulan rumah – rumah _semi mewah_ yang terpakir rapih disebuah lahan yang lumayan besar—jika dilihat dari mata Jihoon. Pohon – pohon cemara dewasa tumbuh subur disepanjang tembok pembatas besar yang diatasnya ditanami kawat – kawat tajam guna menyangkal pencuri.

Soonyoung hanya diam sembari terus menuntun Jihoon agar tetap membututi nya. tak jarang pria kwon sengaja menoleh kearah Jihoon, antisipasi jika saja pria kecil itu _kabur_ dari nya.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Soonyoung memecah keheningan

Merasa ada yang mengajak bicara, secara refleks Jihoon menoleh kearah datang nya suara. Itu suara dari pria yang sedari tadi ia buntuti, Kwon Soonyoung.

"eh, apa maksudmu penasaran?" Jihoon menjawab

"Penasaran dimana ini sekarang, Lee." Soonyoung meluruskan

Pria yang ditanya hening, ia hanya menggeleng lucu setelah itu menegak air minum botol yang tadi dibelikan Soonyoung

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebentar. Meneliti tubuh kecil Jihoon dengan seksama. melihat wajah imut Jihoon yang sedikit memerah karena kedinginan. Kemudian setelah puas _'memandang'_ ia kembali meluruskan pandangan nya—dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terukir di bibir. _"Kau sangat berbeda tetapi aku suka, Lee Jihoon"_

"kita menuju ke tempat rahasia." Ucap Soonyoung

Dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Jihoon

"apa maksudmu rahasia?" Jihoon kemudian bertanya

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum gemas

Kemudian ia bersuara, "kau lihat saja nanti, Lee. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, percaya padaku." Soonyoung memastikan Jihoon

Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk mencoba terlihat paham—padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Kwon Soonyoung.." Ucap Jihoon sangat pelan; bahkan Soonyoung tidak bisa mendengar nya.

Bohong jika Jihoon tidak merasa takut.

Sedari tadi Jihoon terus menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan _waswas_ , antisipasi jika seseorang tiba – tiba saja menyerang.

Seperti yang sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan, Jihoon tidak tau dimana ini sekarang.

Karena kebutaan nya dengan tempat _yang sedikit mengerikan_ ini membuat Jihoon sedikit khawatir. Jujur saja sedari tadi Jihoon terus memikirkan hal – hal buruk yang _mungkin saja_ akan menimpa nya

" _Kemana Soonyoung akan membawaku? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"_

" _Oh tidak, apa jangan – jangan dia ingin menculikku? Dia ingin menjual organ tubuh ku?!"_ Batin Jihoon, takut dengan imajinasi nya sendiri.

Ayolah Lee Jihoon, itu terlalu menyeramkan!

Oke tetapi tetap saja Jihoon masih takut. Kedua tangan nya sibuk diadu oleh sang empu. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis kening kecil nya. Jihoon semakin saja khawatir. Ia mulai merasa ragu untuk terus membuntuti sosok tinggi didepan yang sedari tadi jadi pemandu nya.

" _here we go,_ Jihoon-ah."Tiba – tiba si pemandu bersuara

Jihoon yang sedari tadi menunduk takut refleks saja mengangkat kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Ah ternyata dia sudah sampai? Dia sudah ada diujung jalan gang kecil yang gelap karena kurang penerangan. Daun – daunan kering berserakan bebas dijalan berbatu kerikil. Dan tampak sebuah tangga bawah tanah tak terurus yang _mungkin_ menjadi tempat 'rahasia' yang dimaksud Soonyoung.

"tem.. tempat apa ini, Kwon?" Jihoon bertanya dengan suara bergetar kecil

"Ayo kita masuk saja dulu." Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan menuju tangga bawah tanah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat _mencengkam_ saja.

Tentu saja Jihoon tidak punya nyali untuk membuntuti Soonyoung lagi. Pikiran _buruk_ semakin menjadi di kepala kecil nya. oke itu memang berlebihan tetapi sudah dibilang kalau Jihoon memang seperti itu.

"Hei ada apa? Ayolah," Soonyoung menoleh kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Jihoon dari kedua mata sipit nya

itu wajar menurut Soonyoung.

"Aku tau kau ketakutan tapi percayalah, semua akan baik – baik saja." Pria tinggi mendekati Jihoon, mengelus kecil rambut si manis. tidak lupa sebuah senyum lebar ia lemparkan agar meyakinkan sosok disebrang yang nampak ketakutan.

Wajah Jihoon jadi merah padam

"Huh.. baik kwon baik, kau jangan banyak bicara." Jihoon mendengus kecil. Ketakutan di wajah nya mulai sirna setelah melihat senyum pria Kwon yang _menyejukan hati._

Jihoon yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan _si tinggi_ memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dahulu menuju tangga bawah tanah. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung— yang kemudian juga ikut menyusul nya.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah sampai diujung tangga yang paling dasar. Kemudian Soonyoung berjalan maju satu langkah, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dari saku belakang celana nya. kunci itu kemudian dipakai untuk membuka pintu besar _usang_ yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Setelah pintu dibuka paksa—Jihoon kagum luar biasa

"Selamat datang di _basecamp_ tim basket ku." Soonyoung dengan bangga memperkenalkan tempat rahasia yang sebelum nya terus ia rahasiakan dari Jihoon.

Jihoon terpana.

Tidak percaya ada tempat seperti ini dibawah permukaan tanah.

Sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dengan warna dinding biru navy terlihat sangat mencolok.

Kalau dilihat – lihat, basement ini terlihat sama seperti taman _arcade_ mini. Selain lemari besar berisi _penghargaan,_ terdapat pula empat buah mesin permainan basket yang apalah itu nama nya terpakir megah di sudut ruangan. Selain itu terdapat pula sofa panjang warna merah dengan proyektor besar yang terlihat _nyaru_ dengan warna dinding.

Tidak menyesal Jihoon ditarik paksa Soonyoung ketempat ini

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang malas.

Ia menatap tidak suka tv yang sedari tadi menyala. Kedua kakinya dibiarkan kaku diatas ranjang besar bewarna putih sementara punggung badan nya disenderkan pada board bewarna coklat yang terlihat mewah dengan ukiran – ukiran khas korea.

Banyak bungkus makanan kosong yang berhamburan diatas ranjang menemani Mingyu. Bungkus makanan itu sudah ada disana sejak tadi pagi. Namun sang empu enggan untuk membersihkan—ah tidak ia bahkan enggan untuk sekedar memindahkan bungkus makanan itu kelantai.

Semua terlihat kacau. Handuk dan pakaian kotor menumpuk dilantai meminta untuk segera dibersihkan. Namun mingyu benar – benar tidak peduli. Ia hanya melirik tumpukan pakaian itu tanpa minat.

Astaga ini semua sangat kacau.

"Oh, Sudah malam ya?" Mingyu yang sedari tadi termenung baru menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 9 malam.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Sekarang ia benar – benar sedang malas untuk bergerak.

 _Tit.. Tit.. Klarkk!_

Pintu apartemen Mingyu tiba – tiba saja dibuka. Mingyu yang baru saja berniat untuk tidur sontak terkejut. Rasa kantuk nya langsung sirna begitu saja.

Kedua mata nya terbuka lebar, langsung saja bersiaga untuk menyerang orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah ' _penguntit'_ , yang akhir – akhir ini terus mengusik hidup nya.

Hening saat itu. Mingyu tidak bersuara agar tidak mengalihkan perhatian.

"Astaga, Kim Mingyu!" Suara berat seorang pria tedengar lantang ditelinga nya

Mingyu hening. ia masih mencerna suara orang yang tadi meneriaki nama nya. suara itu tidak terdengar asing di telinga.

" _Jeon Wonwoo?"_

Mingyu makin menjadi. Tubuh besar nya langsung saja melompati kasur dan keluar kamar—menemukan sosok pria emo berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diterjemah. Dipunggung pria emo itu menggantung sebuah tas gunung besar yang nampak nya sangat berat jika dilihat.

Itu bukan penguntit. Bukan penguntit yang akhir – akhir ini selalu menggangu Mingyu dengan cara menekan bel apartemen kemudian kabur begitu saja.

Itu Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo, Pria berambut hitam yang sejak kemarin selalu dirindukan Kim Mingyu.

Sangat dirindukan—hingga lelaki tinggi itu _lepas kendali_ dan berubah menjadi mahluk tuhan yang sangat _jorok_ serta malas.

"Wonwoo mengapa kau disini?" Mingyu yang masih _shock_ melihat kedatangan Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas. Ia mendengus tidak suka; kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah

"Kau, Kim Mingyu mengapa kau—"

Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara, Mingyu menyela lebih dulu dengan berlari kecil kearah Wonwoo kemudian Chu-ia mencium lembut bibir kekasih nya.

"hngg—Kim Mingyu kau—hngg" Wonwoo meronta, mencoba melepas ciuman super mendadak dari Mingyu

Namun apalah daya. Tubuh kecil nya akan selalu kalah jika harus melawan tubuh besar serta sempurna milik kekasih nya.

akhirnya Jeon Wonwoo mengalah. Ia tidak melawan lagi. Justru pria emo ini menutup kedua mata nya dan mulai menikmati ciuman manis dari Mingyu. Kedua tangan nya dilingkarkan di leher putih milik tuan Kim. Keduaa bibir kecil nya dibuka cukup lebar—membiarkan lidah ganas Mingyu memasuki mulut nya.

"Gyu—hngg berat.." Wonwoo melepas tautan karena tas gunung berat menganggu kegiatan panas nya bersama Mingyu

Mingyu terpaksa melepas tautan bibir dan menatap tidak suka tas punggung Wonwoo. Tidak ingin kekasih nya tersiksa, si pria tinggi langsung membantu Wonwoo melepaskan tas menjengkelkan itu kemudian meletakan nya sembarang.

"Jeon, Kau berbohong padaku?" Mingyu kembali mendekati kekasih kurus nya— ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo kearah tembok kemudian mengunci mahluk tidak bersalah itu menggunakan tangan besar nya.

Wonwoo hening. tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu yang terlihat _mengintimidasi._

Sekarang Mingyu yang menatap penuh Wonwoo penuh kecewa dan marah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku berbohong? Aku tidak bohong, Gyu" Lelaki kurus berani berbicara, namun masih enggan untuk menatap pria didepan nya

Mingyu berdecak tidak suka

"Lantas apa nama nya kalau bukan berbohong?" dengan suara berat Mingyu menjawab

Bola mata si pria emo berputar "Aku jujur Gyu, Aku benar – benar pergi ikut studi tur."

"Oh benarkah?" lelaki tinggi menjawab lagi

"hanya saja itu— itu gyu—"

"itu apa, sayang?"

"Ah itu .."

Wonwoo menghela nafas kemudian menatap dalam kekasih nya

"oke gyu oke, Aku memang berbohong padamu."

Akhirnya pria ini mengaku juga. Sebuah senyum licik Mingyu tampilkan. Kedua mata nya menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Bahkan Mingyu menyadari jika sedari tadi tubuh kekasih nya terus bergetar karena gugup.

"Aku izin dengan mu untuk pergi studi tur selama seminggu …"

"Tapi—tidak Mingyu. Aku hanya pergi studi tur selama 4 hari," Wonwoo menjelaskan kebohongan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan. Mingyu hanya membalas dengan tatapan _mencoba untuk memaklumi_

"Hanya empat hari? Lalu, sisa tiga hari itu kau apakan, Jeon?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara yang semakin berat

"Uh.. sisa tiga hari itu—aku gunakan untuk pergi ke _,_ Gyu. Maafkan aku" Wonwoo berbicara dengan sura sedikit bergetar—menandakan bahwa ia sedang gugup setengah mati

Untuk lebih rinci, Wonwoo memang sudah membohongi Mingyu.

Pekan lalu, Wonwoo sibuk merengek pada kekasih tinggi nya—berharap agar diberikan izin untuk mengikuti studi tour di pinggiran kota Seoul. Awal nya Mingyu tetap kukuh untuk menolak, karena alasan Wonwo baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekasih nya terus – terusan belajar.

Namun apalah daya. Rengekan Wonwoo berhasil mengoyahkan keputusan Mingyu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Mingyu terpaksa memberikan kekasih nya izin untuk pergi studi tur. Wonwoo berjanji hanya akan pergi selama satu minggu setelah itu kembali lagi.

Tetapi si cerdas Wonwoo punya rencana lain. Ia memang berencana untuk pergi studi—namun hanya empat hari. Sisa nya, Wonwoo sudah berencana untuk 'kabur sementara' menuju pegunungan _Oksunbong_ di _Joseon._

Alasan mengapa Wonwoo nekat melakukan hal gila ini adalah karena (1) ia butuh waktu luang. Banyak nya tugas kuliah serta kebisingan kota Seoul yang memekakan telinga—itu sangat menggangu Wonwoo. Dan (2) ia ingin sendiri. bukan dalam artian selama nya, namun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Sendiri tanpa hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, Sendiri tanpa tumpukan tugas kuliah yang menggerang untuk dikerjakan, dan Sendiri tanpa sosok pria tinggi yang sangat ia cintai—Kim Mingyu.

Sehingga dengan berat hati, Wonwoo terpaksa membohongi kekasih nya sendiri.

Wonwoo terpaksa membohongi kekasih nya karena ia cukup sadar diri; Mingyu tidak akan memberikan nya izin untuk pergi berlibur sendirian. Mingyu pasti akan menolak dengan alasan keselamatan Wonwoo yang mungkin bisa terancam.

"Kim Mingyu, Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, Sungguh." Wonwoo bersuara lagi, kali ini ditemani dengan banyak nya tetesan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipi tirus nya.

Mingyu yang melihat adegan Wonwoo menangis langsung mati ekspresi. Ia tidak menyangka perlakuan nya pada Wonwoo tadi bisa menyebabkan kekasih nya itu menangis penuh sesal. Padahal niat Mingyu hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran untuk Wonwoo supaya tidak keras kepala dalam bertindak.

Mingyu menyesal sudah bertindak terlalu berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya ia menakuti Wonwoo disaat genting seperti ini. _"Ah Sial,"._

Wonwoo masih terus menangis dengan tubuh yang juga masih bersender di tembok. Mingyu yang merasa tak tega langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangan nya dari tempok—beralih membawa tubuh kurus Wonwoo kedekapan nya. Kalian semua harus tau kalau Mingyu benar – benar menyesal telah menakuti kekasih nya.

" _Wonu-ya_ , tidak – apa apa." Mingyu mencoba menenangkan

"Maafkan aku sudah menakuti mu tadi—aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menakuti mu,"

"Jangan menangis, Sayang." Mingyu menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo

"hiks maafkan aku Gyu … Maafkan aku sudah keras kepala dan hiks membohongimu .." Wonwoo menjawab, masih terisak dalam tangisan nya.

"Tidak apa – apa sungguh. Jangan bertindak seperti itu lagi, oke?. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena bahaya, _Wonu-ya_. Jika kau ingin berlibur sendiri, kau harus tetap memberitahu ku. Aku mungkin tidak akan mengizinkan mu tapi aku pasti akan mencari alternative lain untukmu supaya kau tetap nyaman,"

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintai mu, Jeon Wonwoo. Pria tinggi besar yang bodoh ini sangat takut kehilangan mu." Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo dengan kalimat _bijak_ yang entah ada keajaiban apa Mingyu bisa merangkai nya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kemudian Mingyu melepaskan pelukan nya. diusapnya air mata Wonwoo yang masih menempel di pipi kekasih nya. "Kau jelek jika menangis, Jeon. Jelek sekali." Tiba – tiba saja Mingyu menghina kekasihnya

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan pukulan kecil di dada bidang Mingyu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman manis tuan Jeon lontarkan begitu saja. Air mata yang sangat dibenci Mingyu itu juga sudah berhenti mengalir.

Wonwoo kemudian menarik tangan kekasih nya—membawa nya menuju ruang tamu yang terlihat sama berantakan nya dengan kamar tidur Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah tidak ingin mengajukan protes karena ia sudah paham atas dasar apa Mingyu melakukan semua kekacauan ini.

"Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan semua kekacauan ini, Setelah itu mandi dan kita bercinta." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa dosa

Mingyu yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main

"Apa?—ulangi sekali lagi, sayang?" Mingyu memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar

Wonwoo menghela nafas. mendekat ke tenguk Mingyu dan mengigit sedikit kulit leher nya, "ayo kita bersihkan semua kekacauan ini, setelah itu kita mandi, dan kita bercinta, Kim Mingyu." Bisik Wonwoo di daun telinga kekasih nya

Sekarang Mingyu merinding—tidak percaya dengan omongan Wonwoo yang bisa sefrontal ini.

Akhirnya dengan wajah kikuk Mingyu segera membersihkan semua kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Sementara Wonwoo pergi menuju kamar Mingyu untuk membersihkan tumpukan pakaian kotor serta bungkus makanan kosong yang sebelumnya sudah kita bahas.

Setelah itu mereka mandi bersama, dan diakhiri dengan nuansa malam penuh erotis, bercinta.

.

.

 **TBC / DONE?**

* * *

Note ::

haihai akhirnya aku update lagi nih hihihi  
Aku cuma mau bilang makasih udah ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca fanfiction sampah iniT_T  
Aku sampe tanggal 6 desember gabakalan update dulu gays karena senin besok aku bakalan uas seminggu lebih:') huhu wish me luck yaa~  
Makasih juga ya udah mau ngasih review huhu itu bantu aku buat improve bangetT_T maaf beberapa review enggak aku bales  
Maaf kalau alur ceritanya enggak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, maaf juga kalau alur cerita nya semakin ANEH dan ABSRUD:")  
Ohiya buat Mature Scene udah aku kasih dikit - dikit ya(?) Sengaja aku kasih yang Meanie dulu supaya kalian gaperlu nunggu lama - lama(?) 

**REVIEWNYA YAA GAYS SUMPAH SATU REVIEW DARI KALIAN BERGUNA BANGET BUAT AKUU**

 **ohiya btw buat para Carat, gimana reaksi kalian sama Teaser #Going_Seventeen ?! HUHU GAKUAD AKU NGELIAT SOONYOUNG SAMA JIHOON T_T  
Support terus SEVENTEEN YA GAYSSS jangan lupa buat vote mereka Di MAMA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love At First Sight**_

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon / Mingyu X Wonwoo_**

 ** _Length : Multi - Chapter_**

 ** _Rating : M (16+)_**

 ** _Warnings : typo(s), alur tidak jelas, pemborosan kata, alur kelambatan (maklum  
yang buat masih belajar) _**

**_untuk chapter ini rating masih T ajadulu_**

 ** _chapter ini alur mungkin kelamaan? tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca_**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS?

* * *

.

.

.

Musim salju mulai turun. Ramalan cuaca di televisi mengatakan bahwa hari ini intesitas salju yang turun akan sedikit lebat. Sehingga disarankan bagi para penduduk kota Seoul agar tetap tinggal didalam rumah untuk mencegah hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Begitupun dengan Lee Jihoon. Di hari pertama musim salju ini ia habiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri dirumah. Bahkan Jihoon sudah memiliki rencana mengenai kegiatan nya hari ini—Membaca Novel yang baru dibaca setengah, menonton film fantasi terbaru, belajar memasak _Kimchi jiggae_ , dan terakhir belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir semester.

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kencan. Jihoon sudah memberitahu Soonyoung sebelumnya dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak melakukan kencan pada hari ini. Tadi malam mereka sudah cukup puas menghabiskan waktu bersama di basecamp basket. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain banyak permainan seperti _arcade basketball, pump it up,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak lupa dengan cake dessert yang dibelikan Soonyoung, mereka memakan nya bersama seperti anak kecil yang tengah kelaparan.

Sekarang Jihoon baru saja selesai berendam. Berendam dengan air panas ditambah dengan wewangian aromaterapi jeruk yang menyenggarkan tubuh—salah satu kegiatan favorit Jihoon. Setelah selesai ia berjalan santai menuju wardrobe kecil dipojok ruangan dan mengenakan sweater bewarna abu – abu lucu dengan lengan baju yang jauh lebih panjang dari tangan nya. aduh tuhan ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi hamster yang baru dilahirkan.

Kedua tangan Jihoon penuh. Tangan kanan nya penuh dengan novel serta beberapa hotpack kecil sementara tangan yang satu nya memegangi ponsel. Sepotong pie sisa semalam ia kunyah. Si kecil kemudian berjalan menuju sofa sempit dan terduduk disana. ia mulai mengawali kegiatan membosankan nya.

 _Trrt! Trrtt!_

Baru saja Jihoon membaca beberapa suku kata di novel, Ponsel milik nya langsung menganggu dengan getaran notifikasi yang membuyarkan konsentrasi.

"bodoh, menganggu saja." Jihoon mendumal sendiri

"Kwon Paboyoung lagi, aish.."

 _ **MASSAGE 1**_

 _ **From : Orang Asing ( 8 : 15 AM)**_

 _Jihoon aku bosan. Tunggu aku lima menit dari sekarang dan ayo kita bersenang – senang._

Hening

Jihoon masih mencerna isi pesan dari Soonyoung

" _Tunggu 5 menit? Sebentar .. aku tidak mengerti .."_

" _5 menit lagi dia mau kemana hm?"_

" _dia mau pergi ke.. ke.. ke rumahku.."_

" _APA? KERUMAHKU?!"_

Sekarang Jihoon bereaksi. Mulutnya kecil nya dibuka lebar sementara ponsel yang sebelum nya ia pegang kini sudah tergeletak diatas karpet. Terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar kabar kalau Soonyoung akan mampir kerumah—Salahkan Jihoon yang tadi malam membiarkan Soonyoung membututi nya pulang sampai depan gerbang rumah. Jihoon menyesal setengah mati sekarang. Seharunya tadi malam ia harus bersikap tegas terhadap laki – laki idiot bersurai hitam itu.

 _Tokkk! Tokk!_

Tiba – tiba saja pintu rumah Jihoon diketuk. Langsung saja sang kepemilikan semakin menjadi. Dia sangat yakin bahwa sosok orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah nya itu pasti Kwon Soonyoung.

"Oi! Lee Jihoon!" Suara sumbang seorang pria kemudian terdengar di pendengaran Jihoon

Tidak salah lagi,itu suara si pria tinggi maniak Mie Dingin, Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon mati otak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia tega mengabaikan Soonyoung dan membiarkan pria itu kedinginan diluar atau haruskah ia rela membiarkan Soonyoung masuk kerumah dan membiarkan pria bermata jam itu menjelajahi ruangan pribadi nya?

Hei tapi Jihoon tidak akan setega itu.

Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Soonyoung diluar sana sendirian sementara cuaca hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat ditambah lagi dengan salju yang turun lebat.

Sehingga dengan berat hati, Jihoon mulai mendekati pintu dan membuka nya. maka tampaklah sesosok pria dengan padding cukup tebal berdiri didepan sana dengan senyuman lebar bodoh khas 10 : 10 "Hai, Jihoon." Pria berlapis padding bersuara

Jihoon terus menatap Soonyoung dibalik celah pintu yang dibuka setengah. Ia masih menelusuri penampilan pria yang berdiri dihadapan nya. _"dia bergetar? Apa dia kedinginan?"_

"Soonyoung kau kedinginan?" Jihoon bertanya, masih sembunyi dibalik pintu

Pria yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil "izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," kedua tangan nya semakin bergetar hebat. Jihoon yang melihat tangan Soonyoung terus bergetar akhirnya iba juga.

"Oke, baiklah Soonyoung kau boleh—"

Niat baik Jihoon dipotong begitu saja oleh Soonyoung—pria mata jarum jam itu langsung menubruk tubuh Jihoon kemudian memeluknya. Kedua tangan nya diikat segera dileher kecil Jihoon.

"Hei—Soonyoung apa yang kau—"

"Jihoon jangan dilepas kumohon, ini sangat membantu." Soonyoung lagi – lagi memotong omongan Jihoon. Yang dipotong omongan nya terdiam, tanda ia mencoba mendengar perkataan lebih lanjut pria yang sekarang sedang mendekap nya.

"Jihoon kau bertanya padaku, apa aku kedinginan?. Ya Jihoon. Jawaban nya ya, aku sangat kedinginan. Dan tubuh mu ini sangat membantu, Sungguh. Jadi tolong jangan lepaskan pelukan ini sampai suhu tubuh ku kembali normal seperti biasa. Kumohon, Jihoon." Pria tinggi kembali berbicara, kali ini dengan mengucapkan frasa sempurna yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun (termasuk Jihoon)

Sehingga Jihoon berakhir hening dan berhenti berontak. Kedua tangan yang sebelum nya menggantung bebas perlahan mulai ia lingkarkan di pinggang Soonyoung. Jihoon bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Soonyoung yang memang tidak normal. Ditambah lagi banyak keringat dingin yang sedari tadi membasahi telapak tangan Soonyoung. Oh tidak ini bisa saja jadi bahaya bagi Jihoon.

"Soonyoung kau sakit, tubuh mu sangat dingin." Jihoon memecah keheningan—masih didalam dekapan pria tinggi bermata 10 : 10

"Aku tau, Jihoon."

"karena kau sudah tau, sekarang ayo kita kerumah sakit. Kau harus bertemu dokter."

"Tidak Jihoonie, aku tidak mau."

"kondisimu bisa semakin parah, Soonyoung. Ayolah, jangan seperti ini"

Bukan nya menjawab, Soonyoung memilih untuk tetap diam dengan tangan yang semakin erat ia lingkarkan. Tubuh sang pria kecil semakin ia dorong kedalam tubuh besar proposional nya. kemudian soonyoung menutup mata, mencoba menikmati hangat nya tubuh Jihoon.

"Soonyoung kau bisa pingsan"

"Pingsan dipelukanmu? aku rela sekali"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Soon."

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, Ji?"

Oh ayolah lagi – lagi Jihoon bisa merasakan kobaran api melahap tubuh nya dan meninggalkan bekas berupa wajah merah padam tanda malu luar biasa. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja Soonyoung masih bisa menggoda, bagaimana jika pria itu normal seperti biasa? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Jihoon akan mati muda

"oke kwon oke. Jika memang kau tidak ingin pergi kerumah sakit itu bukan masalah." Jihoon menyerah lebih awal. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal kecil ini.

"Tapi sekarang, kau harus menuruti perkataan ku. Turuti perkataan ku dan aku akan merawatmu sampai kau siuman lagi." Jihoon terus berbicara sambil sesekali menepuk kecil punggung Soonyoung yang tertutup tebal nya padding

"Kau serius, Jihoon?"

"Ya, aku serius. Kau pikir aku hanya main – main,Kwon?"

"ehehehe tidak. Baiklah, Jihoon ku. Rawat lah pasien mu ini sampai ia sembuh." Soonyoung mengakhiri pelukan (lagi – lagi) dengan sebuah godaan tak maksud akal. Jihoon yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak bergeming sementara hati nya sudah merancau entah seperti apa.

.

.

Soonyoung terbaring di ranjang kecil milik Jihoon. Tubuh besar nya dilapisi dengan dua buah selimut tebal sementara dikening nya tertanam handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat—ulah Lee Jihoon.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung sedikit risih. Dua buah selimut yang menimpa nya benar – benar merepotkan. sementara handuk yang ada di kening nya benar – benar terasa tidak nyaman. Namun mau diapakan lagi. Soonyoung memang harus menerima semua ini. Selama ini masih ulah Lee Jihoon, maka ini semua bukan masalah besar bagi nya.

Bahagia. Itu yang sekarang Soonyoung rasakan. Maklum saja jika sekarang ia sedang berbahagia—Seseorang yang ia idamkan tengah sibuk merawat nya bak suster dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit panik namun menggemaskan.

Astaga, Soonyoung bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelum nya. Jihoon merawat nya dengan sangat baik dan teliti. Sebelumnya Jihoon sudah memasakkan bubur nasi hangus untuk Soonyoung. Jihoon juga sudah memberikan semua obat demam yang ia punya untuk diminum Soonyoung. Tidak lupa Jihoon juga sudah memberikan Soonyoung pakaian ganti yang jauh lebih hangat.

Entah ini keajaiban atau bukan, Soonyoung malah merasa bersyukur karena telah jatuh sakit. Bukan berarti Soonyoung bersyukur karena telah dihadiahi penyakit demam yang menyebalkan ini—ia hanya bersyukur karena akibat demam nya ini, ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sosok Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa Jihoon bisa memperbolehkan nya masuk kedalam rumah yang selama ini selalu Jihoon rahasiakan dari Soonyoung. Padahal tadi Soonyoung kira ia akan ditelantarkan Jihoon didepan sana dan dibiarkan mati kedinginan.

"Soonyoung kau harus tidur agar obat nya dapat bekerja," tiba – tiba saja suara yang tidak asing terdengar. Soonyoung menoleh kearah datang nya suara, dan mendapati Jihoon sedang berjalan sambil membawa kursi dapur kearah nya. Kursi dapur itu kemudian diletakan Jihoon disamping ranjang yang Soonyoung tiduri. Ia duduk disana kemudian.

"Kwon tidurlah, agar kau cepat sembuh dan bisa pulang kerumah." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memilin sisa selimut yang menggantung di pinggir kasur.

Soonyoung yang melihat tingkah Jihoon hanya tersenyum gemas "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Ji. Tidak bisa jika ada kau."

"Hm, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya tidak bisa. Jika aku tidur sekarang, maka aku tidak akan bisa melihat mu lagi sampai aku bangun. Itu merugikan untukku, Ji"

Langsung saja Jihoon membalas dengan tatapan tidak suka

"berhenti lah berkata omong kosong, kau ini benar – benar." Jihoon mendengus. Tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang ada dihadapan nya ini sangat senang bermain – main seperti orang bodoh.

Oh tidak sepertinya Kwon Soonyoung memang sudah bodoh.

"Ji, kemarilah?" Soonyoung bersuara lagi, kali ini ia berulah dengan menepuk – nepuk ruang ranjang kosong yang ada disamping nya. mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk duduk disamping nya.

Jihoon yang melihat nya langsung menatap horror "Hei—kau sudah gila?"

"Aku tidak gila, Ji."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa?" Jihoon sekarang berdiri dari kursi nya. nada bicara nya meninggi namun Soonyoung malah menganggap itu sebagai rengekan manis ala Lee Jihoon.

"Hei, sudah turuti saja permintaan pasienmu ini. Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti maka dia akan sakit lagi." Soonyoung bersuara. Kedua tangan nya ditumpuk didepan dada—mengekspresikan rasa kesakitan palsu yang berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu cara nya, yasudah. Silahkan kau sakit lagi. aku tidak akan mengurusi." Jihoon malah balik mengancam. Soonyoung yang melihat nya dibuat kelelahan dengan tindakan manis Jihoon yang selalu sukses melelehkan hati nya.

"Baiklah tidak apa jika kau tidak mau, Pasienmu ini akan tidur saja."

" Selamat Siang, Perawat Jihoon."

Soonyoung menyerah. Ia sudah tau akan seperti ini. Ia sadar diri, Jihoon tidak akan mungkin menerima ajakan nya untuk tidur bersama. Berpegangan tangan saja ia enggan apalagi berbagi ranjang bersama? Tentu saja Jihoon akan menolak nya mentah – mentah.

Akhirnya Soonyoung tidur. Ia menarik selimut kemudian menutup kedua mata nya. meninggalkan Jihoon yang berdiri dihadapan nya sendirian.

Sementara Jihoon hening. melihat Soonyoung yang akhirnya tertidur—ia sedikit lega. Lega dalam artian sekarang ia terbebas dari rengekan Soonyoung yang selalu menuntut ini itu. terbebas pula ia dari segala macam godaan tidak bermutu yang kerap kali Soonyoung lakukan pada nya.

"Kwon Paboyoung, Selamat tidur." Batin Jihoon

Jihoon masih tinggal disana. Berdiri didepan Soonyoung yang _mungkin_ sudah tertidur. Kedua kakinya terasa enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar—menatap Soonyoung tidur ternyata cukup menarik bagi nya. terus – terusan ia berdiri disana hanya untuk menatap wajah pria yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Ini pertama kali bagi Jihoon. Menatap lelaki lain yang bukan siapa – siapa nya, tidak terasa canggung.

Malahan sekarang, Jihoon menarik kembali kaki nya untuk duduk. Duduk di kursi dapur yang berada tepat disamping tubuh Soonyoung. Ia duduk disana tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari Soonyoung. Jihoon meneliti wajah tampan Soonyoung. Mata kecil khas nya, hidung mancur bangir, kening putih bersih bagai porslen, rahang wajah yang terlalu indah—Jihoon terpesona. Akhirnya Jihoon mengakui jika Soonyoung memang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Jihoon memang sudah sangat telat untuk menyadari nya karena terlalu sibuk menghindar dari sosok yang sekarang sedang habis2an ia puji. Jihoon menyesal? Tentu saja.

"Sekarang aku yakin, Kwon."

Jihoon menarik nafas

"Sekarang aku sangat yakin kalau kau memang benar – benar menyukaiku."

BLUSH

Langsung saja wajah kecil Jihoon memerah bak kepiting rebus. ia malu dengan perkataan nya sendiri.

Oke berhenti bersikap konyol. Sekarang Jihoon sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri. kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang sekarang sedang Jihoon pikirkan—ya tentu saja Kwon Soonyoung. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu Saat Soonyoung tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh nya diperpustakaan. Itu memang kejadian yang sangat konyol. tapi percayalah kalian 'ini semua' dapat tercipta akibat insiden saling bertubrukan. Tuhan yang mempertemukan mereka dengan cara seunik itu.

"Soonyoung maaf aku terlalu acuh.." Jihoon bersuara. Tidak peduli jika Soonyoung mungkin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kedua matanya sekarang melirik ruang ranjang kosong yang berada disamping Soonyoung. entah mengapa Jihoon merasa ia harus berhenti bersikap acuh dan mulai merespon semua usaha Soonyoung. ia tahu itu semua sulit bagi Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang harus bersabar dengan sifat dingin Jihoon, Soonyoung yang harus menahan malu karena ditolak permintaan nya oleh Jihoon, dan Soonyoung yang harus selalu membuka topic pembicaraan agar ini semua tidak canggung. Itu semua sulit tentu saja. Bahkan Jihoon tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukan itu semua sendirian.

"empat hari masih tersisa, tapi aku sudah seperti ini." Jihoon membatin lagi.

"Kau hebat, Kwon."

"Tapi maaf, aku masih terlalu ragu untuk menyukaimu."

Kemudian Jihoon bangkit dari kursi, berjalan robot menuju ruang ranjang kosong yang tadi sudah kita bahas, dan tidur disana.

" _Seperti ini ya rasanya, tidur dengan orang lain?"_

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka mata. Entah setelah tertidur berapa lama akhirnya ia bangun. Cukup berat untuk membuka mata tetapi ia memaksakan.

"Ya tuhan, jam berapa sekarang?"

Kedua tangan nya ingin bergerak melihat ponsel tetapi sesuatu mengunci tangan -oh bukan- melainkan sesuatu mengunci tubuhnya. Jihoon sudah tau siapa pelaku nya. ia mengutuk diri nya sendiri yang sudah berani tidur berdampingan dengan Soonyoung—sekarang ia harus menerima akibat nya. Pelaku nya Soonyoung tentu saja. pria tinggi itu mengunci tubuh Jihoon dengan sebuah pelukan rapat dari belakang.

"Kwon, bangunlah.." Jihoon berbisik di telinga Soonyoung. jarak tubuh nya dengan Soonyoung yang terlalu dekat memudahkan Jihoon untuk berbisik ditelinga nya.

Soonyoung tidak merespon

"Soonyoung ayo bangun.." Jihoon berbicara lagi kali ini lebih lantang

Masih tidak ada respon. Yang diterima Jihoon malahan sebuah pelukan yang jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"hei Soonyoung ayo bang—"

 _Cup~_

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi kecil Jihoon

"Terimakasih, Jihoonie." Kemudian suara seorang pria terdengar

Jihoon terasa mati rasa. Tubuhnya kaku saat itu juga. Ekspresi wajah juga tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Ya kalian harus tau, sekarang Jihoon sedang mengalami fase malu yang diluar batas normal.

"Kwon apa yang kau—"

"Terimakasih sudah menuruti permintaan ku, Ji. Kau tau? aku bahagia sekali." Soonyoung terus berbicara tanpa niat melepaskan Jihoon dari kukungan nya.

Wajah Jihoon benar – benar merah sekarang. Oh ayolah Seseorang tolong bantu Jihoon!

"Oke—Soonyoung oke. Sekarang tolong lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggangku." Jihoon menjawab dengan satu tarikan nafas. Nice!

"Oh? Hehehe baiklah." Segera saja Soonyoung melepas ikatan tangan nya dari pinggang Jihoon.

Merasa sudah bebas, Jihoon segera bangkit dari ranjang dan segera menutupi rasa malu nya dengan membuang muka dari Soonyoung. kedua tangan nya segera berlomba mengambil ponsel yang terletak dinakas

"Astaga Kwon Soonyoung, Kau tidur 18jam." Jihoon terkejut bukan main ketika melihat jam di ponsel nya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 8pagi.

"Kita, Ji. Kita. Bukan hanya aku." Soonyoung membalas santai

"Ah Terserah lah! Ini mustahil sekali," Jihoon masih tidak menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin ia tertidur selama delapan belas jam bersama Kwon Soonyoung disatu ranjang yang sama? ah sial Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal – hal apa saja yang telah terjadi selama kurun waktu itu.

Jihoon segera pergi meninggalkan kamar nya dan tidak memperdulikan Soonyoung yang sibuk tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Jihoon pergi menuju dapur. Mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa ia tidur bersama Soonyoung selama delapan belas jam, Jihoon mencoba memasak sesuatu didapur untuk makan pagi nya. dilihat nya dilemari pendingin, hanya terdapat beberapa butir telur serta ikan mackerel utuh yang sudah lama sekali ia simpan.

"Ah sial," Jihoon mendengus. ia membanting pintu lemari pendingin kemudian bersandar disitu.

Beberapa detik kemudian sosok Kwon Soonyoung muncul dari dalam kamar. Wajah nya terlihat sangat segar dan bugar—menunjukan kalau ia sudah sangat siuman. Melihat Jihoon berdiri didepan lemari pendingin, Soonyoung langsung saja tersenyum.

"Jihoonie, selamat pagi."

"Hei kau, Soonyoung- Pulang kau sekarang." Jihoon tidak membalas salam Soonyoung, ia justru mengusir.

"Eh? Kau mengusir ku?"

"kau sudah sembuh kan? lihat. Wajah mu sudah segar kembali. kau sudah siuman. Dan kau harus mengingat janjimu. kau akan pulang setelah tubuh mu sehat kembali." Jihoon berbicara—masih menempel di pintu lemari pendingin

Soonyoung yang mendengar langsung menatap Jihoon tidak percaya "Setidaknya biarkan aku sarapan dulu disini, Jihoon. Diluar salju lebat sekali. Jika aku pulang sekarang tanpa makanan diperut, mungkin nanti aku akan sakit lagi."

Betul juga apa kata Soonyoung.

Kalau sampai Soonyoung sakit lagi, Jihoon tidak tau harus bersumpah serapah apa kepada tuhan.

"Tidak ada makanan Soonyoung, persediaan makanan ku habis." Jihoon memilih jujur. Memang benar semua nya habis. Ditambah lagi Jihoon sedang tidak memiliki uang karena ia belum menerima gaji nya sebagai peresensi buku. Orang tua nya di Busan juga belum mengirimkan uang bulanan pada nya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pesan makanan saja."

"Aku tidak punya uang, Kwon."

"Tetapi aku punya, Lee."

Soonyoung menyudahi percakapan bodoh itu dengan mengambil ponsel nya dari saku. Kemudian ia menekan nomor dan mengangkat ponsel itu ke telinga nya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo kesini." Soonyoung mengangkat tangan kiri kemudian menggerakan jari nya maju mundur. Mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk tidak bersandar di pintu lemari pendingin karena itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jihoon langsung saja menurut. Ia berjalan kearah Soonyoung dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terus diadu. Soonyoung yang melihat nya hanya menggeleng – geleng kecil. Tidak mengerti lagi mengapa Jihoon bisa terlihat semanis ini di matanya.

.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa waktu, makanan yang dipesan Soonyoung akhirnya sampai. sampai dengan keadaan yang masih segar dan hangat—Hasil masakan restoran cina favorit Soonyoung.

"Astaga Kwon, kau memesan terlalu banyak." Jihoon menganga melihat tumpukan piring yang disatukan dalam plastik. Aroma nya bahkan bisa langsung tercium dari hidung Jihoon.

Jihoon yang melihat Soonyoung menata makanan hanya bisa kagum. Semua makanan itu terlihat sangat menggugah. Entah itu karena faktor tidak makan selama delapan belas jam atau karena faktor lain, Jihoon benar – benar ingin melahap semua makanan itu.

"Soonyoung,terimakasih atas makanan nya. akan kuganti uangmu jika aku uang ku sudah ada." Jihoon membungkuk kecil, kemudian duduk di meja untuk siap makan.

"Hei benar – benar kau Lee Jihoon. Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada calon kekasihmu." Soonyoung protes mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Sementara yang diprotes lagi – lagi dipaksa untuk menahan gejolak berlebihan yang diakibatkan oleh Soonyoung.

Lupakan semua rasa malu. Sekarang mereka berdua benar – benar lapar. Entah mengapa sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kaka beradik yang kelaparan karena sudah tidak diberi makan dua hari oleh eomma nya.

"Kau tau, Soonyoung?" Jihoon membuka topic pembicaraan—untuk pertama kali nya.

"Hm? Tau apa, Ji?"

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu kemarin." Jihoon bersuara sembari terus mengunyah. Terlihat uap udara keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Janji apa maksudmu hm?"

"Janji kalau kemarin seharusnya kita tidak ada kencan. Kau malah melanggar nya dan datang tiba – tiba kerumah ku untuk meminta belas kasihan."

Soonyoung yang mendengar nya langsung tertawa bodoh "hehehe maafkan aku, Ji. Kemarin itu aku benar – benar merindukanmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu. Tetapi persetan dengan semua itu, kupaksakan diri untuk mengunjungi mu."

"Hah kau ini, Soonyoung. kau yang membuat semua jadwal ku kemarin jadi berantakan. Aku batal membaca novel, aku batal menonton film, aku batal belajar memasak, dan aku batal belajar ujian itu semua karena kau yang tiba – tiba saja sakit dan merengek minta diobati." Nada bicara Jihoon terdengar mendumal. Ia terus berbicara sementara mulut nya masih sibuk mengunyah

Soonyoung yang mendengarnya dibuat semakin gemas.

" _Jihoon berhentilah bertingkah manis, itu benar – benar membuat ku gila."_ Soonyoung membatin didalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon. Sungguh,"

"Sebagai ganti nya, Ayo kita tonton bersama film yang kemarin belum sempat kau tonton?" Soonyoung menawarkan kompensasi

"Huh tidak usah, Kwon. Kau harus pulang. Sudah terlalu lama kau disini."

"Hei, Ayolah Ji.."

"Tidak, Kwon. Aku harus pergi ke kampus untuk datang ke kelas tambahan."

"Kenapa tidak membolos saja?"

"Hei aku bukan kau, Soonyoung."

Setelah itu hening—mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah tidak ada lagi Soonyoung. tidak ada lagi Soonyoung karena sekarang Jihoon sudah berada dikampus sementara Soonyoung memilih untuk meliburkan diri hari ini. Soonyoung bilang siang ini ia ada latihan basket di lapangan indoor didekat taman gangnam. Jihoon yang mendengar nya hanya mengangguk – angguk, tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"apa benar soonyoung itu bisa main basket?-aku tidak yakin."

Jihoon berpikir sembari terus berjalan menuju gedung fakultas nya. berpikir mengapa pria sebodoh dan senaif Soonyoung bisa menjadi pemain basket –oh bukan- ia bahkan bisa menjadi kapten basket. Memang sih tubuh Soonyoung bisa membuktikan kalau ia memang memiliki jiwa seorang pemain basket. Tetapi tingkah nya benar – benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Tingkah Soonyoung yang seenak nya dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir—Soonyoung sangat ekstrovert.

"Jihoon Hyung!"

Seseorang memanggil Jihoon dari belakang. Bisa terdengar oleh Jihoon sehingga ia langsung menoleh.

" _Oh, Kim Mingyu?"_

Mingyu disana. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berlari dari sana menuju kesini. Rambut Mingyu terlihat acak – acakan seperti sarang burung. Keringat juga mengucur disetiap sisi wajah nya. Jihoon heran mengapa Mingyu sudah berpenampilan sangat kacau padahal ini masih pagi.

"Apa?" Jihoon bertanya ketika mendapati Mingyu sudah sampai dihadapan nya.

"Hyung .." Mingyu sulit untuk bicara. Nafasnya jadi sesak akibat berlari dari ujung jalan.

"Apa Gyu?"

"Kau, Jihoon Hyung …"

Mingyu menarik nafas

".. Kau berpacaran dengan Soonyoung Sunbae?"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COUNTINUED / DONE?**

* * *

Note ::

haihai aku update lagi nih cerita tidak jelas ini hihi. sebelumnya aku mau bahas soal chapter kemarin. banyak ya yang gasuka karena aku tambahin scene spesial meanie? aduh maaf deh, tapi sebenernya aku nambahin scene spesial meanie karena bakalan ada kaitan nya sama alur cerita selanjutnya. tapi karena kalian udah terlanjut ngasih respon buruk, kayanya bakal aku rombak lagi deh alur nya. maaf ya chapter yang kemarin bikin ngecewain kalian. mudah - mudahan chapter yang sekarang bisa gantiin kesalahan di chapter kemarin.  
Tapi kalo emang misalkan chapter yang ini tetep ngecewain, aku minta maaff. emang mungkin udah dasarnya aku gak ahli buat cerita yang bagus. jadi aku mau bilang makasih sama orang - orang yang udah tetep mau baca cerita aku ini. kalau respon kalian tetep gabagus, kayanya aku bakal berenti ngelanjutin cerita ini.  
 **aku masih butuh review nya loh**. silahkan dikasih kritik dan saran nya. itu ngebantu banget buat aku.  
sekarang aku lagi progress buat ff verkwan, mudah - mudahan nanti setelah aku publish kalian mau baca ya. makasihh.

BTW kan seventeen comeback, dan kalian tau kan mereka ngeluarin 3 versi album sekaligus? hehe gimana menurut kalian? jangan lupa vote mereka di Golden Disk Award sama ShowChamp ya, keep support for Seventeen as a fans. lets win this 'BoomBoom' Era!  
Ohiya congrats buat sebong juga yang berhasil dapet award World Performer di MAMA. we proud of you, really.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love At First Sight**_

 _ **Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon, Mingyu X Wonwoo**_

 _ **Length : Multi - Chapter**_

 _ **Rating : M (16+)**_

 _ **Warnings: typo(s), pemborosan kata, alur tidak jelas, (maklum yang buat  
masih belajar) **_

**_alur mungkin gak jelas (aku nyadar sendiri alur nya emang agak aneh)  
_**

 ** _tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca._**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

.

Mingyu disana. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berlari dari sana menuju kesini. Rambut Mingyu terlihat acak – acakan seperti sarang burung. Keringat juga mengucur disetiap sisi wajah nya. Jihoon heran mengapa Mingyu sudah berpenampilan sangat kacau padahal ini masih pagi.

"Apa?" Jihoon bertanya ketika mendapati Mingyu sudah sampai dihadapan nya.

"Hyung .." Mingyu sulit untuk bicara. Nafasnya jadi sesak akibat berlari dari ujung jalan.

"Apa Gyu?"

"Kau, Jihoon Hyung …"

Mingyu menarik nafas

".. Kau berpacaran dengan Soonyoung Sunbae?"

DEG

Mata si kecil membulat. Terkejut? Tentu saja. setelah membulat kedua mata itu buyar. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicara nya. Jihoon berusaha memutus kontak mata.

"Kau berpacaran, Hyung?" Mingyu meneruskan. Nafasnya sudah kembali teratur setelah menegak air minum yang ia rampas dari tangan Jihoon.

Yang ditanya kikuk. Berusaha untuk menjawab tetapi tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Hampir sama kejadian nya seperti siswa yang kebingungan ketika ditanya guru mengapa ia tidak mengerjakan pr. Jihoon ingin mencari jawaban tetapi otak nya buntu. Seperti nya sebentar lagi semua akan jelas.

"Ah, aku benar. Kau berpacaran dengan nya." Mingyu bersuara lagi. Sebuah senyum menggoda ia lemparkan ke Jihoon.

" _Wajah nya merah. Astaga hyung aku tau kau pasti malu sekali sekarang."_ Mingyu membatin.

"Yatuhan sekarang kau punya pacar—"

"bukan pacar, Gyu." Jihoon memotong, masih tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan si tinggi berkulit gelap.

"bukan—bukan pacar. Aku bersumpah ia bukan pacarku,"

Jihoon akhir nya punya nyali untuk menatap Mingyu yang menjulang tinggi

"kami hanya—kami hanya, kau tau lah.. ber-ken-can." Jihoon berbicara gugup. Kedua tangan nya meremas sisa tali yang menggantung di tas punggung yang ia kenakan.

Mingyu yang melihat nya tertawa. Pria tinggi itu menganggap ini semua sangat lucu. Melihat Lee Jihoon malu setengah mati hingga wajah nya merah? Sebuah fenomena yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa diam. tidak berani bergerak barang sedikit. Berharap cemas agar lelaki kulit gelap dihadapan nya berhenti bertanya dan segera pergi. Ingin sekali rasanya meninju wajah Mingyu tetapi Jihoon tau itu tindak kekerasan yang tidak diperbolehkan dikampus. Sehingga dengan berat hati Jihoon harus menahan gairah nya sampai nanti pulang.

Ingatkan Jihoon untuk meninju wajah Mingyu pulang nanti.

"Ah, berkencan?—Kutebak pasti Soonyoung sunbae dulu yang mendekatimu." Mingyu bersuara. Bokong nya disandarkan pada kursi taman yang menganggur. kedua kaki panjang itu ia luruskan—berpose bak model yang sedang pemotretan di pantai

"Diam." Jihoon acuh. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendengar obrolan tak bermutu Kim Mingyu

"Wah Hyung, akhirnya kau berkencan juga. Sebuah kemajuan untukmu."

"Diam kau bodoh"

"Hyung—Apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman?"

HAH

Jihoon yang mendengar refleks menoleh. Sedikit gelagapan tetapi tatapan bengis juga ia tampilkan. Mingyu yang melihat wajah Jihoon langsung diam. tanpa perlu diberitahu pun Mingyu sudah mengerti arti dari wajah itu—ekspresi wajah marah Lee Jihoon.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara semua koleksi porno mu akan kuberitahu Wonwoo." Jihoon balik menyerang. pria kecil ini mengintimidasi Mingyu. Kedua mata nya menatap si tinggi tanpa takut – takut- Jihoon terlihat seperti sedang menantang Mingyu untuk bertengkar.

Merasa terancam, Mingyu menyerah sebelum perang pecah. Lebih baik ia menutup mulut daripada harus mendengar ocehan satu hikayat Wonwoo jika nanti ia ketahuan mengoleksi video porno dirumah. Merugikan bagi Jihoon dan juga merugikan baginya.

"Oke—oke Hyung aku diam." Mingyu patuh bak anak tiri yang diasuh ibu kejam nya. kepala nya menunduk karena tidak berani menatap Jihoon sementara kedua kaki nya dirapatkan mencoba untuk sopan.

Jihoon menang. Ancaman tentang koleksi video porno itu memang selalu ampuh untuk mematahkan ambisi Kim Mingyu. Jihoon jadi bersyukur karena waktu itu tanpa sengaja ia menemukan tumpukan cd bergambar nista yang tersimpan baik di bawah ranjang Mingyu.

Merasa sudah berhasil mengalahkan Mingyu, Jihoon menyudahi ancaman nya. tidak ada lagi tatapan bengis—sekarang Jihoon duduk di kursi taman dengan Kim Mingyu yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk disana.

Jihoon membuka mulut, "Soonyoung yang memberitahu mu?"

"Ya, Hyung. Dia yang memberitahuku baru saja."

Jihoon menyimak. "tadi pagi setelah aku selesai latihan tiba – tiba saja Soonyoung sunbae naik keatas ring basket kemudian dia berteriak. Dia berteriak kalau akhirnya dia sudah punya kekasih."

Jihoon yang mendengar nya terkejut, namun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan tapi Jihoon berusaha untuk memaklumi. Kwon Soonyoung memang seperti itu. Bertingkah semena – mena, selalu gegabah, tidak tau aturan-Jihoon sudah mengenal Kwon Soonyoung.

Ini semua memang sudah jadi resiko. Sudah menjadi resiko Jihoon yang nekat menerima ajakan kencan Soonyoung yang memiliki otak sebesar biji matahari. Jihoon menyesal? Tidak sama sekali.

"lalu apa lagi?"

"ya, begitulah hyung. Dia meneriaki namamu kencang sekali—bahkan pelatih sampai memarahi nya."

"mengapa ia bisa meneriaki namaku?"

"Mau pamer, mungkin."

"hah pamer apa maksudmu?"

Mingyu menggeleng, tak menyangka kalau Jihoon tidak bisa mengerti perkataan nya. "Soonyoung sunbae itu sudah lama sekali lajang, hyung. selama ini kalau ada pertandingan Soonyoung sunbae tidak pernah membawa kekasih. Dia selalu mengeluh kalau dia ingin punya kekasih. Tapi dia juga bilang kalau kekasih itu tidak penting."

Jihoon mencerna omongan Mingyu. Soonyoung bilang kekasih itu tidak penting? Lalu dia ini apa? Bukankah Soonyoung sendiri yang bilang kalau Jihoon ini adalah ekhem calon kekasih nya?

Memang baru calon sih.

"jadi setelah tadi aku mendengar kalau dia bakal punya kekasih, aku terpukau tentu saja. bukan terpukau dengan soonyoung sunbae. Aku justru terpukau dengan orang yang bakal jadi calon kekasih nya. se istimewa apa dia sampai bisa meluluhkan hati seorang kwon soonyoung? sulit dipercaya. tetapi ternyata orang yang dimaksud itu malah teman ku sendiri, hadeuh."

Mingyu mengambil jeda. Lelaki itu menatap sekilas Jihoon yang masih semangat untuk menyimak omongan nya,

".. apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada nya, Hyung?"

"Hm apa maksudmu?"

Mingyu menggeleng lagi, tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki kecil yang satu ini bisa polos sekali.

"yang sudah kau perbuat, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh cinta padamu?" Mingyu memperjelas omongan nya. kalau sampai nanti Jihoon bilang ia masih tidak mengerti, Mingyu akan menenggelamkan diri saja.

"yang kuperbuat? .. tidak ada, Gyu." Jihoon menjawab santai. Kedua kaki yang sebelum nya menggantung sekarang ia lipat diatas kursi. Tatapan Jihoon mengarah pada botol bekas yang terletak diseberang jalan. Tatapan mata itu menunjukan bahwa ia juga tidak yakin dengan perkataan nya sendiri. " _apa benar aku tidak melakukan apa - apa?_ "

Mingyu tersenyum

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu alasan nya?"

DEG

Sial! Jihoon tertangkap basah lagi oleh Mingyu. Mendengar perkataan Mingyu tadi membuat wajah Jihoon jadi kaku. Kedua pipi kecil nya kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus. tidak menyangka mengapa Mingyu bisa mengungkit permasalahan itu lagi.

Jihoon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka suara, "itu—itu—dia yang—"

"Soonyoung sunbae yang bilang padamu kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa aku benar?"

Jihoon membeku. Pria kecil ini skakmat. Mencoba mencari celah tetapi tidak bisa. Memang fakta nya seperti itu, Jihoon bisa apa?

 _"kau benar, gyu. Benar sekali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jihoon dirumah. Kelas tambahan sudah berakhir siang tadi dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Hari ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengunjungi loteng—akibat ulah konyol Soonyoung yang tadi pagi diadukan Mingyu.

Jihoon malu? Itu pasti. Tentu saja malu karena salah satu rahasia terbesar nya diikrarkan di depan banyak orang. Terlebih lagi orang – orang yang mendengar ikrar itu adalah para pemain basket kampus. Ditambah lagi Mingyu yang juga tanpa sengaja mendengar pengakuan Soonyoung saat itu. Semua rahasia akan sangat mudah tersebar luas jika sudah berada di tangan Mingyu.

Ah Jihoon tidak tau harus menaruh wajah nya dimana sekarang.

Tidak mustahil jika berita hubungan nya dengan Soonyoung sudah melebar luas. Mungkin sekarang setengah dari jumlah mahasiswa dikampus sudah mengetahui nya—salahkan Soonyoung yang terlalu terkenal di lingkungan kampus. Semua orang hampir mengenal nya.

Jihoon menarik nafas –menahan selama beberapa detik- setelah itu ia hempaskan nafas nya sekuat mungkin. Kedua tangan nya direnggangkan. Kepala bersurai hitam itu juga diputar oleh sang empu kekanan dan kekiri.

"sudah hari keempat?" Jihoon menatap tanggalan yang menggantung diatas nakas.

"Tiga hari tersisa dan aku masih belum tau harus berbuat apa," Lanjut Jihoon. Kedua bola mata kecil itu ia putar kebawah kemudian kepala ditundukan.

Jihoon mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian dimana Soonyoung yang secara sengaja mengecup pipi nya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Jihoon juga mengingat kejadian terkutuk saat ia tidur seranjang dengan Soonyoung. Belum lagi dengan kejadian dimana Soonyoung yang memeluk erat tubuhnya disepanjang waktu tidur itu. Astaga hanya dengan memikirkan nya saja wajah Jihoon sudah kembali memerah.

Ponsel kecil itu kemudian Jihoon raih. Nama seseorang ia cari-kemudian kontak Soonyoung muncul. Sekedar informasi, Jihoon sudah mengganti nama kontak Kwon Soonyoung yang sebelumnya 'Orang Asing' menjadi 'Paboyoung'. Memang aneh tetapi Jihoon suka.

"dia harus diberi pelajaran." Jihoon bersuara dalam sunyi. Nada bicara nya sedikit mendumal. Tentu saja dumalan itu ia tunjukan kepada pria bodoh yang sekarang sedang dikencani nya.

Jihoon mengangkat ponsel . kedua kaki ia hentak kecil berharap supaya Soonyoung cepat mengangkat . jihoon harus meluruskan permasalahan ini. Setidaknya biarkanlah Jihoon menginterogasi Soonyoung dulu.

"Jihoonie?~" yang ditelfon mengangkat. Suara nya terdengar sangat imut dan menggemaskan—Jihoon malah menganggap nya menjijikan. Tetapi pria kecil itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

"Soonyoung aku perlu bicara denganmu." Jihoon to the point. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu dengan Kwon Soonyoung karena pasti akan sangat tidak bermutu obrolan nya.

"mau bicara apa hm? Silahkan saja."

"tidak lewat telfon, bodoh"

" Maksudmu, Ji?"

"datang kerumah ku sekarang, Kwon."

Yang ditelfon hening sebentar

"Kerumahmu?"

"Iya sudah cepat kau datang. Kututup telfon nya," Jihoon langsung memutus panggilan.

"sebaik nya aku bersiap – siap."Pria kecil ini segera bangkit dari ranjang. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membenahi kamar nya yang terlihat aut – autan.

Meskipun Soonyoung cuma mahluk bodoh berpikiran dangkal, Jihoon harus tetap melayani nya dengan sopan. Setidak nya Jihoon harus menjaga seisi rumah tetap rapih agar sang tamu tidak risih.

Jihoon juga menyiapkan makan malam kecil – kecilan. Jihoon yakin Soonyoung pasti belum makan malam karena senja baru saja berakhir. Sehingga tanpa diperintah mahluk kecil ini sudah menyiapkan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi yang ia masak sendiri. Tidak lupa dessert nya berupa _mint apple pie_ serta _Marsh Chocolate Cake_ .

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul setengah delapan malam. Seharusnya Soonyoung sebentar lagi sudah sampai dirumah. oleh karena itu Jihoon langsung bersiap diri dengan berganti pakaian baru yang lebih nyaman—Sweater coklat muda dengan celana tidur kebesaran bewarna _nyaru_ dengan atasan nya. surai hitam Itu juga ia rapihkan menjadi bentuk mangkuk.

Jihoon terlihat seperti cokelat batang berjalan karena pakaian yang ia gunakan

 _Tokk! Tokk!_

Soonyoung sudah datang. Jihoon yang mendengar ketukan pintu langsung berjalan tergesa untuk mempersilahkan si tamu masuk. Jihoon menarik kenop pintu dengan kedua tangan nya sehingga pintu terbuka lebar.

Dan didepan pintu itu berdiri sosok pria yang sedari tadi sudah ia nanti.

Soonyoung terlihat berbeda—kemeja belang biru merah dengan celana kantoran bewarna hitam membalut tubuh nya. kedua kancing paling atas segaja ia buka—mengekspos kulit dada nya yang luar biasa. Rambut coklat itu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi hitam. sebuah alroji tertanam di tangan kanan nya. Ditambah lagi dengan pantofel hitam besar yang memperlihatkan sedikit bulu kaki Soonyoung yang tidak tertutup celana.

Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Tidak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan ketika melihat Soonyoung berpenampilan seperti ini. Ada apa dengan nya hari ini.

"kau darimana?" Jihoon bertanya. Kedua mata nya masih sibuk meneliti tubuh Soonyoung.

Sulit untuk mengakui -tetapi Jihoon terpesona dengan Soonyoung hari ini.

"aku tadi ada acara keluarga."

"kengapa kau menggunakan pakaian itu?"

"hm? Memang nya kenapa?"

"hanya bertanya."

"kau terpesona?"

DEG

"Hey—kepedean sekali kau.." Protes Jihoon. Meskipun kenyataan nya memang seperti itu tapi Jihoon tidak bisa diam saja.

Soonyoung tersenyum "terlihat tampan kan? aku tau. aku sendiri juga menyadari." Berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang memuji diri nya sendiri.

Mendengar nya Jihoon hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk meladeni perkataan Soonyoung yang tadi. Lagipula Soonyoung tidak semua nya salah. Jihoon memang mengakui kalau hari ini Soonyoung terlihat tampan. Bahkan tanpa sadar jantung Jihoon langsung berdetak diluar normal ketika melihat penampilan Soonyoung.

Dan Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung untuk masuk. Pria kecil itu mempersilahkan Soonyoung duduk di meja makan karena makanan sudah siap disantap. Melihat jejeran makanan di meja makan—Soonyoung senang bukan main. Tidak menyangka kalau Jihoon sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untuk nya.

"Jihoon aku mencintaimu." Soonyoung refleks bersuara

Yang disebut nama seperti nya tidak mendengar

"Kau bilang apa Soonyoung?" Benar Jihoon tidak mendengar. Pantas saja jika ia tidak mendengar karena Soonyoung berbicara terlalu pelan.

"tidak, bukan apa – apa."

Tanpa menunggu sang kepemilikan Soonyoung sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja makan. Lengan kemeja ia gulung setengah agar tidak mengotori. Arloji hitam itu juga ia lepas agar tidak menganggu. "Jihoon sayang, kemarilah." Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon yang masih sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan minum.

"aku bukan sayang mu, Kwon."

"Sebentar lagi, Ji."

Jihoon menarik dahi

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi sayang ku. Tunggu saja."

Jihoon yang mendengar hanya mengangguk. Mencoba terlihat acuh—padahal hati nya berdebar hebat. _"aku jadi sayang mu? Menarik."_

Kemudian Jihoon mendatangi Soonyoung. pria kecil itu disambut Soonyoung dengan senyuman manis simpul yang melelehkan hati. Jihoon sengaja mengacuhkan nya—antisipasi agar wajah nya tidak memerah lagi.

Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Jihoon berada di sisi kanan meja makan sementara Soonyoung berada di sisi berlawanan. Tidak telihat nyaman tetapi Jihoon sengaja merancang nya jadi seperti ini. Duduk dengan posisi seperti ini akan membuat nya lebih mudah dalam berinteraksi dengan lelaki bodoh yang ada disebrang nya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan, kuajak bicara sembari makan?" Jihoon bertanya. kedua tangan nya masih belum menyentuh sendok garpu karena menunggu jawaban Soonyoung dulu.

"sama sekali, Jihoonie." Soonyoung tersenyum lagi.

Akhirnya kedua insan ini mulai mengunyah. Mengunyah semua makanan yang ada di meja tanpa ampun. Sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain. Soonyoung bahkan tersenyum ketika mendapati beberapa butir nasi menempel di ujung bibir Jihoon.

Seperti nya sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi Jihoon untuk mulai bertanya.

"Soonyoung, apa yang tadi pagi sudah kau lakukan?" Jihoon mulai membuka suara. Kedua sendok garpu ia letakan sembarang kemudian beralih menatap Kwon Soonyoung.

Yang ditatap masih sibuk dengan makanan nya. Soonyoung masih mencerna omongan Jihoon yang terdengar agak menggantung. "maksudmu apa, Ji?"

Jihoon menghela nafas

"Apa yang tadi pagi kau lakukan di tempat latihan?"

Masih sibuk mengunyah, Soonyoung menganggukan kepala. "aku? aku berlatih, Ji."

"selain berlatih, bukankah kau melakukan hal lain juga?"

"aku? aku makan nasi gulung setelah latihan." Soonyoung asal menjawab

Menahan nafas—Sulit sekali berbicara dengan pria yang satu ini.

Jihoon mengusap wajah nya kasar. pria kecil ini sedang berusaha keras untuk memperjelas topic agar pria dihadapan nya cepat mengerti.

Jihoon tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Mungkin saja senyum pahit ini bisa membuat Soonyoung cepat peka terhadap kelakuan nya sendiri.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan di ring basket tadi pagi, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Mengunyah sebentar kemudian mengedipkan mata. Dengan kedua garpu sendok yang masih dipegang, Soonyoung bertingkah seolah – olah ia sedang melempar bola kedalam ring. Sendok ia gunakan sebagai bola sementara garpu ia gunakan sebagai tangan. "itu yang kulakukan di ring basket, Jihoon-ah. " Soonyoung menjawab kemudian. Senyuman bodoh juga tidak lupa ia selipkan.

" _bajingan! Cukup sudah aku lelah."_

Persetan. Kesabaran Jihoon sekarang sudah habis dimakan ego.

"Soonyoung berhentilah bercanda kumohon!"

Jihoon menggebrak meja. Ia menatap sinis Soonyoung yang terdiam menganga. Soonyoung meletakan garpu dan sendok kemudian. Kedua mata nya menatap sembarang—menatap kemana saja asalkan bukan kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon bersuara lagi, "Kwon Soonyoung, apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Nada bicara Jihoon terdengar mengancam. Hilang sudah ekspresi wajah imut dan menggemaskan yang menjadi candu untuk Kwon Soonyoung.

"melakukan apa—Ji?" Soonyoung menjawab, masih ragu menatap wajah Jihoon

"berteriak diatas ring basket dan memberitahu teman – teman mu kalau kau sedang berkecan dengan ku—apa maksud dari semua itu, kwon Soonyoung?"

Buntu.

Soonyoung mati otak.

Segera setelah mendengar perkataan Jihoon tadi, pikiran nya buyar sudah. Memikirkan barang satu kata pun ia tidak mampu. Tidak menyangka jika Jihoon bisa mengetahui nya secepat ini.

"ah—itu.."

"itu.."

Jawaban Soonyoung terpotong ditengah jalan. Bukan karena Jihoon menyela atau apa tetapi karena Soonyoung sendiri yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Jangan kan mampu menjawab—Soonyoung sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu nekat melakukan hal konyol tadi dihadapan teman – teman nya.

Apakah tadi dia mabuk? Tidak mungkin -Soonyoung bahkan tidak menyukai bau alkohol. Apa mungkin tadi dia teler? Itu Juga tidak mungkin -Soonyoung bukan pengguna heroin dan dia juga tidak suka menghirup bau lem aibon(?).

"Kwon Soonyoung jawab aku." melihat Soonyoung yang membisu, Jihoon jadi gerah. Ingin sekali rasa nya mencekik leher Soonyoung agar dia cepat bicara.

Masih hening. Soonyoung hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepala, entah apa yang dipikirkan nya. Sementara Jihoon terus menunggu pria disebrang untuk segera bicara.

Masih terus seperti itu sampai Jihoon akhirnya pasrah dan membuka suara (lagi).

"Apa kau tidak tau hal yang kau lakukan itu membuat ku malu?"

Masih seperti tadi—tidak ada jawaban dari si pria berkemeja biru.

"Soonyoung aku bertanya tolong dija—"

Soonyoung tiba – tiba mengangkat kepala, "Aku minta maaf, Lee Jihoon."

"Jihoon, Aku minta maaf."

Soonyoung sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa. _Maaf_ merupakan satu – satu nya kata yang sekarang mampu ia ucapkan. Tidak menyangka jika hal yang ia lakukan tadi pagi bisa berujung seperti ini.

"apa maaf saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Kwon?" Jihoon menjawab penuh keluh. Ditatapnya Soonyoung yang kini sudah mati ekspresi.

Soonyoung yang mendengar nya hening. tidak bergeming tanda setuju. Dia setuju bahwa setiap masalah tidak akan terselesaikan jika hanya mengandalkan kata maaf. maaf itu sangat mudah diucapkan, tetapi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab, Soonyoung mulai bertindak. Pria berkemeja biru ini bangkit dari kursi kemudian langsung menarik tangan Jihoon. yang ditarik tangan nya hanya menurut. Tidak ingin berontak karena Jihoon tau Soonyoung sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu—mungkin untuk menebus kesalahan.

Tanpa disangka, Soonyoung membawa kabur Jihoon kedalam kamar berisikan ranjang. Soonyoung membawa masuk Jihoon kemudian mengunci pintu tanpa disuruh.

Oke Jihoon mulai panik. sebenarnya apa yang ingin Soonyoung lakukan pada nya? mengapa ia membawa nya kesini ? dan mengapa ia harus mengunci pintu nya?

Mencoba untuk tidak berpikir drama—Jihoon menatap soonyoung yang terlihat kelam tanpa ekspresi. Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan Soonyoung, Jihoon asing dengan nya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan ekpresi wajah Soonyoung, Jihoon sampai tidak menyadari kalau sekarang tubuh kecil nya sudah dikepung oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah terhimpit tembok dengan kedua tangan Soonyoung yang jadi penghalang.

Sekarang Jihoon yang jadi tunawicara. Mulut nya terasa kaku setiap kali ingin bersuara.

"Jihoon, maafkan aku." Soonyoung bersuara—masih menghimpit tubuh si kecil.

Ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan Soonyoung masih sama. sebuah ekspresi wajah asing yang tidak bisa dibaca Jihoon. Benar – benar pasrah, Jihoon memilih untuk diam saja.

"aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku salah—kau boleh menghukum ku. Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh, idiot, atau apalah yang jelek – jelek—aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku menyesal."

"... aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Ji. Terlalu bahagia sampai rasa nya aku ingin memamerkan kebahagiaan itu ke semua orang."

"aku tau aku bodoh, Jihoonie. Maaf jika kebodohan ku ini sudah membuat mu risih.."

Soonyoung mengambil jeda. Pria bermata 10 : 10 itu menatap sekilas Jihoon yang terlihat gugup.

Sementara Jihoon sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri. pria kecil ini sedang sibuk mencerna omongan Soonyoung tadi. Pria yang baru saja berganti warna surai itu tidak sepenuh nya salah. Yang dilakukan Soonyoung mungkin hanya sekedar pelampiasan—karena merahasiakan suatu hubungan itu sulit. Menjaga rahasia itu jauh lebih sulit daripada memasukan benang kedalam jarum. Terlebih lagi untuk orang macam Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak pernah diam. Jihoon saja sulit untuk menjaga rahasia, apalagi Soonyoung?

mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, Jihoon tersenyum. berharap saja senyuman kecil ini bisa membuat Soonyoung jadi sedikit rileks. Dan berhasil. Melihat senyuman simpul Jihoon, Soonyoung refleks mengikuti.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Kwon. Aku hanya bertanya saja, dan itu bukan berarti aku marah." Jihoon bersuara.

"aku kesal dan malu tentu saja. tapi aku juga mengerti. Ya aku mengerti menjaga rahasia itu sulit, terlebih lagi untuk mu. Tingkah laku mu yang tidak bisa diam dan mulut mu yang sebesar buah semangka, tidak mungkin rahasia akan aman jika bersama mu."

Jihoon menatap wajah Soonyoung yang sekarang terlihat sangat lucu. Melihat wajah Soonyoung yang seperti itu jelas membuat Jihoon gemas.

"kau menatap ku dengan tatapan membunuh, Jihoonie. Siapa orang yang tidak akan takut jika diberi tatapan seperti itu?" Soonyoung bersuara. Wajah kelu itu kini sudah hilang entah sejak kapan.

"makannya jangan main – main denganku, Kwon." Jihoon memukul pelan pundak Soonyoung—sebagai hukuman kecil karena telah bertindak gegabah

Soonyoung tersenyum bodoh, "heol? Ah baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan sepert itu lagi."

Kedua nya saling tersenyum—tidak peduli jika tubuh mereka berdua masih berhimpitan dengan tembok. Jihoon masih berada di dalam kepungan tubuh Soonyoung. sementara tangan Soonyoung masih setia menghalangi tubuh Jihoon. Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tanpa sadar mempertunjukan adegan ambigu yang biasa nya ada di drama.

"sekarang tolong lepaskan aku, Soon." Jihoon mendorong sedikit tubuh Soonyoung agar menyingkir dari hadapan nya.

yang didorong tidak merespon. Pria berkemeja biru itu acuh dengan dorongan lemah Jihoon. Bukan nya menyingkir, Soonyoung justru semakin menghimpit Jihoon dalam kukungan nya. Jihoon yang merasa tubuh nya semakin dihimpit langsung kikuk

"hei Soonyoung bodoh cepat menyingkir" Jihoon bersuara lagi. berusaha mati – matian untuk menyingkirkan Soonyoung namun tidak ada hasil. Tenaga kelinci Jihoon tidak ada apa – apa nya jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga atlet Soonyoung.

Oke sekarang Jihoon panik. semakin panik karena Soonyoung yang semakin nakal menghimpit tubuh nya hingga kedua tubuh mereka nyaris bertemu. Soonyoung bahkan tidak ragu untuk mendekat kan wajah nya. berjarak 10 cm sebelum wajah mereka bertemu.

"Soonyoung kau mendengar ku tidak? Menyingkir!"

"oh aku tidak mendengar mu, Jihoon sayang."

"Aku bukan sayang mu."

"sudah kubilang, sebentar lagi."

Jihoon mati kutu. Sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Terlalu malu hingga rasanya sulit untuk bicara. Mencoba pasrah ketika tangan Soonyoung mulai menelusup pinggang kecil nya yang menganggur.

"Soonyoung sialan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jihoon keringat dingin. Suhu tubuh nya naik seketika setelah merasakan sentuhan tangan Soonyoung yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"aku mencintai mu, Lee Jihoon."

Chu- setelah itu Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoon. Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan untuk pertama kali nya.

"Soon—hmph hentikan" Jihoon merancau tentu saja. mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ciuman namun apa daya.

Merasa tidak ada hasil, Jihoon pasrah. Mencoba cara apapun ia tetap akan kalah. Kedua mata tetap Jihoon buka—mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menikmati ciuman Soonyoung. kedua tangan nya memukul – mukul kecil punggung pria yang sedang sibuk melumat bibirnya.

Sementara Soonyoung tidak ada masalah. Bibir nya semakin liar menciumi bibir kecil Jihoon. Sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk mengigit bibir bawah Jihoon yang menjadi candu tersendiri untuk nya.

lama - lama Jihoon jadi tidak tahan. Ia tidak ingin membohongin diri nya sendiri—sensai ciuman yang diberikan Soonyoung terlalu nikmat. Terlalu nikmat sampai Jihoon tidak bisa menahan hasrat lagi.

"Soonyounghh.." Sepotong kalimat nista akhirnya Jihoon eluhkan.

seperti nya Jihoon sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Kedua tangan yang sebelum nya ia gunakan sebagai perlawanan sekarang sudah berganti peran. Sekarang Kedua tangan itu ia kalungkan diileher Soonyoung. menekan kepala Soonyoung agar memperdalam ciuman nya. Jihoon membuka mulut nya cukup lebar—membiarkan daging tak bertulang Soonyoung menjelajahi mulut nya.

Sementara Soonyoung semakin habis dimakan nafsu. Kedua tangan nya mulai nakal menelusup kedalam sweater Jihoon. Perut mulus Jihoon tidak ragu ia sentuh. "Soonyounghh hentikanhh" Jihoon merancau setelah merasakan tangan Soonyoung mencubit kecil perut nya. Soonyoung yang mendengar keluhan Jihoon malah makin menggila.

Kedua mulut itu sudah berhenti beradu. Sekarang Soonyoung pindah tempat—menelusuk daun telinga Jihoon yang memerah. Digigit dan dijilat nya daun telinga itu. Sesekali Soonyoung meniup – niup kecil telinga _calon kekasih_ nya—memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa untuk Jihoon.

Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon kemudian merebahkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang. Wajah penuh nafsu sudah Soonyoung tampilkan dan Jihoon bukan mahluk bodoh yang tidak bisa peka saat melihat nya. ia tahu ini semua bisa berarti petaka.

Persetan dengan petaka, Jihoon menikmati nya.

Tanpa meminta izin Soonyoung langsung menimpah tubuh kecil Jihoon, Membiarkan mahluk tuhan itu terhimpit tubuh besar nya. bibir Soonyoung langsung saja menyerang leher putih pucat Jihoon. Tanpa ampun Soonyoung terus mencium- menjilat- bahkan mengigit setiap inci leher Jihoon. Meninggalkan bekas berupa rona merah kebiruan yang tersebar diseluruh leher putih nya.

Sementara Jihoon sibuk melenguh. rambut baru Soonyoung terus ia jambak dan tarik. desahan - desahan sial itu juga terus keluar dari mulut nya.

"Lee Jihoon?" Soonyoung menjeda kegiatan panasnya—menatap Jihoon dengan nafas terengah

Yang dipanggil menanggapi dalam diam. keringat sudah membasahi wajah nya. nafas nya tidak teratur. astaga Soonyoung bahkan belum memasuki foreplay tapi Jihoon sudah kelelahan.

Soonyoung memecah keheningan, "kau manis, Jihoon."

Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon kemudian mencium nya

Yang dipuji tersenyum kecil. Tampak jelas raut wajah nya yang memerah karena malu. Soonyoung yang melihat nya dibuat gemas. Ingin sekali rasa nya mencubiti wajah manis Jihoon.

"Ji, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau menyukai nya?"

"menyukai apa maksudmu?"

Soonyoung menyeringai

"jangan pura – pura bodoh, sayang."

Jihoon gelagapan

"si-siapa yang pura – pura bodoh?"

Kemudian hening. Soonyoung tidak membalas batahan Jihoon. Pria bermata 10 : 10 itu malah sibuk meneliti wajah Jihoon. Jika dilihat dari dekat, wajah Jihoon memang benar terlihat seperti anak hamster. Mata segaris yang kembar dengan nya, pipi bulat yang sering sekali merona, bibir kecil merah yang menjadi candu bagi nya—Soonyoung tidak ingin kehilangan Jihoon.

"aku tidak akan melakukan nya sebelum kau jadi milikku, Ji."

Setelah itu mengecup bibir Jihoon—menyingkirkan diri dari tubuh si kecil—menghabiskan waktu malam di ranjang yang sama.

.

.

.

" _masih belum? .."_

" _. .Lee Jihoon kau benar – benar jahat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TO BE COUNTINUE / DONE?**

* * *

Note ::

haihaihai aku balik lagi sama cerita fantasi yang tidak masuk akal ini hihi  
aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalo chapter yang ini emang ga jelas banget alurnya. aku sendiri juga ngerasa kalo chapter ini bener - bener fail. cuz jujur aku emang susah banget dapet inspirasi. kalo kalian mau tau, sebenar nya chapter ini udah aku revisi berkali - kali. bahkan sampe waktu itu aku delete 1000 words karena aku pikir jelek banget alur sama kalimat nya.  
dan aku yakin banget pasti bakal banyak readers yang kecewa sama chapter ini. yayaya apalagi scene mature nya cuma aku kasih setengah haha. aku mau jujur deh aku ini sama sekali gak ahli bikin scene - scene mature gitu. aku udah berkali - kali belajar dan hasil nya tetap fail. jadi aku minta pengertian nya aja ya~  
Ohiya fyi, kan diatas ada paragraf yang ngedescribe outfit nya Soonyoung pas main kerumah Jihoon. Outfit yang aku jelasin itu persis sama kaya outfit yang dipake Soonyoung pas perform Fast Pace di Inkigayo.  
 **aku butuh reviewnya loh.** silahkan diberi kritik dan saran, itu bakal ngebantu aku.  
sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo cerita ini semakin lama alur nya semakin gak jelas. kalo nanti review yang kalian kasih buruk, aku gabakal lanjut cerita ini lagi.  
btw congratulations Seventeen for winning mcountdown and music bank~ you guys made it and we proud of you! #BoomBoom1stWin #BoomBoom2ndWin


	7. Chapter 7 : 1

**_Love At First Sight_**

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon, Mingyu X Wonwoo_**

 ** _Length : Multi - Chapter_**

 ** _Rating : M (16+)  
_**

 ** _Warnings : Typo(s), pemborosan kata, alur tidak jelas (maklum yang buat  
masih belajar)_**

 ** _alur semakin tidak jelas, lebih pendek dr chapter kemarin (suka - suka otak author nya aja inimah wkkwke)_**

 ** _tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca._**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

Notice : kalimat yang ada ditengah itu maksud nya semua perkataan / peringatan Wonwoo  
buat Jihoon.

.

Pagi ini terasa asing. Terasa asing bagi Jihoon karena terasa tidak seperti biasa nya. yang biasa nya ia terbaring sendiri di ranjang, untuk hari ini ia ditemani seseorang. Memang bukan yang pertama kali tapi tetap saja Jihoon canggung dengan nya.

Jihoon bersumpah serapah untuk kesekian kali nya. Pria berambut mangkuk ini tidak habis – habis mengutuk diri nya sendiri yang sudah terlalu bodoh karena bertindak gegabah. Bersentuhan—bercumbu—tidur bersama? Astaga Jihoon bahkan menganggap diri nya sendiri sampah yang tidak berguna. Melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan yang sekarang lebih parah.

Dimana akal sehat Jihoon?

Jihoon yang masih sibuk menyesali perbuatan tidak menyadari jika Soonyoung yang berada disamping nya sudah terbangun dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat tetapi Soonyoung tau kalau sekarang Jihoon sedang menghukum diri nya sendiri. Soonyoung yang melihat nya tersenyum kecil, memilih untuk tidak menganggu kegiatan si pria manis.

"sudah selesai, Ji?" Soonyoung bersuara setelah puas menontoni kelakukan manis Jihoon.

Merasa dipanggil seseorang, Jihoon langsung berhenti memukuli kepala nya sendiri. terkejut bukan main karena mendengar suara pria disebelah yang ia kira masih tidur nyenyak. Jihoon menoleh ragu, mendapati Soonyoung yang sedang menatap nya gemas. Sialan sudah berapa kali Jihoon tertangkap basah seperti ini?

"berhenti bertingkah konyol, aku tidak suka." Soonyoung bersuara lagi. Pria yang masih utuh dengan kemeja biru ini kemudian bangkit dari tidur dan duduk diranjang menemani Jihoon.

Heh dasar tidak mengaca. padahal Soonyoung sendiri bisa bertingkah lebih konyol dari apa yang baru saja Jihoon lakukan.

"Kwon, apa yang tadi malam sudah kita lakukan?" Jihoon meremas kasar rambut nya. mencoba memutar balikan fakta bahwa tadi malam ia tidak bercumbu dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sumringah, "yang kita lakukan? Sederhana saja. Aku mencium mu, aku mencumbui mu, dan kau menyukai nya."

Setelah mendengar nya Jihoon menghela nafas, mau dirombak seperti apapun fakta tidak akan pernah berubah. Pria kecil ini benar – benar menyesali perbuatan nya tadi malam.

"Kwon, anggap saja kejadian tadi malam itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung, mengajak pria disamping nya untuk melakukan kesepakatan. Kesepakatan yang mudah—cukup melupakan kejadian menggelikan tadi malam.

"tidak bisa, sayang. Kejadian tadi malam terlalu menarik untuk bisa aku lupakan."Soonyoung mengadah, pria itu membisiki Jihoon kemudian tersenyum.

Jihoon yang mendengar nya hanya bisa diam -beberapa detik kemudian sebuah bantal besar mendarat manis di kepala Soonyoung. jangan tanya lagi itu ulah siapa.

"hukuman ringan untukmu, Kwon Soonyoung mesum." Jihoon berbicara angkuh. Merasa bangga setelah berhasil menumbangkan tubuh Soonyoung dalam satu pukulan.

Yang dipukul memegang kepala, memang tidak sakit tetapi Soonyoung harus berpura – pura. Setidak nya ia harus membiarkan Jihoon bangga dengan tindakan nya. membiarkan diri nya tersiksa asalkan Jihoon bahagia(?).

"Lee Jihoon aku mencintai mu." Soonyoung membalas, sekarang Jihoon bisa mendengar nya.

"aku ini bukan kekasih mu, Kwon."

Setelah menjawab Jihoon pergi-ah bukan- lebih tepat nya Jihoon kabur dari ranjang meninggalkan Soonyoung. alasan nya kabur? Mudah saja. karena wajah malu kemerahan ini tidak boleh dilihat soonyoung. bisa runtuh harga diri Jihoon jika sampai pria itu melihat.

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah mengusir Soonyoung dari rumah. sekarang Jihoon sedang bersiap diri mengunjungi pacar sahabat karib nya, sebut saja Jeon Wonwoo. Sudah cukup lama Jihoon tidak bertemu Wonwoo, mungkin terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu? Entahlah Jihoon tidak mengingat dan tidak ingin ingat.

Salju yang turun tidak lebat dan suhu juga tidak dingin. tapi Jihoon malah berpakaian seperti orang sakit hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan syal abu – abu dileher yang membuat kepala nya terlihat tenggelam. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan kalian sudah tau kan alasan mengapa Jihoon menggunakan syal?

Tentu saja untuk menutupi rona – rona sialan hasil karya Soonyoung tadi malam.

Sekarang Jihoon sudah sampai didepan rumah Wonwoo—yang diberikan percuma oleh Mingyu. Kalian tau? pria kulit gelap itu memaksa Wonwoo untuk tinggal dirumah lama nya karena rumah asli Wonwoo letak nya terlalu jauh dipinggir kota. Awalnya tentu Wonwoo menolak tapi Mingyu memaksa. memang benar pasangan yang aneh tapi Jihoon suka.

Tanpa salam tanpa sapa Jihoon langsung saja masuk rumah Wonwoo. Memang sudah biasa seperti itu. 'Bersikap sopan terhadap teman sebaya, untuk apa?'—Itu pemikiran Jihoon dan Wonwoo. toh lagipula mereka sama – sama tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Wonu-ya!" Jihoon membuka pintu, kemudian memandangi ruang tamu.

ruang tamu kosong. Lampu yang menggantung tidak dinyalakan sehinga memberi kesan gelap. Sofa diujung ruangan juga terlihat sedikit berantakan karena bungkus makanan yang tersebar disela - sela. belum lagi tumpukan buku beratus halaman yang digeletakan bebas oleh sang empu. Tidak biasanya wonwoo _jorok_ seperti ini, pikir Jihoon.

"naik ke kamar ku saja, Ji." Suara berat pria terdengar dari lantai atas. Itu Wonwoo tentu saja.

Jihoon menurut. Mengacuhkan sampah yang berserakan, pria kecil ini naik kelantai atas dengan dua bungkusan yang ia genggam.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon melihat Wonwoo. pria yang dapat julukan kutu buku itu sedang sibuk membaca buku tentu saja. melihat Jihoon datang, Wonwoo hanya melirik sebentar setelah itu melanjutkan lagi kegiatan. acuh tak acuh, yang penting Jihoon tiba dengan selamat.

"kau terlihat kurusan, Ji." Wonwoo bersuara kemudian. Kedua mata itu masih fokus dengan buku serta bolpoin ditangan.

Jihoon setuju. Pria manis ini menganggukan kepala. Setelah itu ia merebah diri di kasur Wonwoo. melempar dua bungkusan tadi kesembarang arah.

"kau sedang banyak pikiran?"Wonwoo bertanya lagi, sekarang buku dan bolpoin itu ia tinggal. Ia menyusul Jihoon kemudian duduk di ranjang.

"seperti nya ya? Ah—aku juga tidak tau."

Wonwoo meneliti tubuh Jihoon—terlihat berbeda. Pipi ranum itu sudah tidak sebesar dulu saat Jihoon masih jadi _Freshman_ dikampus. Surai yang dulu bewarna coklat sekarang juga sudah berubah warna jadi gelap. Entah ini karena faktor sudah lama tidak bertemu atau apa yang jelas Wonwoo melihat banyak perbedaan ditubuh Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau memakai Syal?"

"huh? Dingin, won."

"Jangan bercanda, disamping mu itu ada pemanas."

Jihoon menoleh, benar ada alat pemanas disana.

Oke Jihoon mulai gugup.

"biarkan saja—aku ingin." Jihoon memegangi syal nya sendiri

"omong kosong." Tanpa titah Wonwoo segera menarik syal itu,

Wonwoo refleks menganga. Melihat banyak bercak merah kebiruan di leher Jihoon—Wonwoo membulat mata. Beku beberapa saat setelah itu menatap Jihoon tidak percaya.

Sementara Jihoon? Panik bukan main. Lagi – lagi tertangkap basah. Mau menutupi lagi tidak ada guna nya, lebih baik Jihoon pasrah. Membiarkan teman nya itu meratapi leher nya yang penuh bercak merah.

"dengan siapa kau melakukan nya, Ji?" Wonwoo akhirnya bersuara. Kedua tangan itu segera memegangi pundak Jihoon kemudian menguncang nya sedikit.

Oke sekarang Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam mode _kepo_ yang luar biasa.

Akhir nya mau tidak mau Jihoon harus menjelaskan semua nya pada Wonwoo. dengan setengah hati, ia menjelaskan dari awal pertemuan nya dengan Soonyoung sampai 'final' nya mereka berdua nekat bercumbu. tidak lupa Jihoon juga menjabarkan kisah 'perjanjian kencan' antara dia dengan Soonyoung.

"Kwon Soonyoung? kapten basket di kampus mu itu?"

"ya, begitulah."

Wonwoo tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. pria emo ini masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan kalau Jihoon akhirnya berkencan. Ia sedikit mengenal pasangan kencan Jihoon dari Mingyu. Kwon Soonyoung, kapten basket kampus Mingyu Jihoon, satu garis kelahiran dengan nya, anak psikologi gadungan, tampan namun bodoh, suka sekali membully Mingyu—itu yang Wonwoo hapal tentang Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum pait, "aku bodoh kan, Jeon? Haha memang. Bodoh sekali aku menerima ajakan nya berkencan. Sekarang aku tidak tau harus apa. ingin sekali aku menjauh dari nya—tetapi ketika bertemu, buyar semua niatku."

pria kelahiran 17 juli mengambil alih tangan teman nya, "jangan bicara seperti itu, Ji."

Jihoon menutup kedua mata,

"kau tau? aku sudah sejauh ini dengan nya, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak ada perasaan dengan nya"

Hening sebentar

"kemungkinan terburuk, aku hanya memanfaatkan nya?"

Kemudian air mata turun begitu saja dari mata Jihoon. Pria kecil ini mulai menangis. Air mata membasahi pakaian Wonwoo yang ada disamping nya. terkejut melihat Jihoon menangis? -tenang saja, Wonwoo sudah terbiasa melihat nya.

Sekarang suasana nya sedikit dramastis. Keadaan sunyi, hanya ditemani suara isak tangis Jihoon. Oke Wonwoo mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jihoon sekarang. Wonwoo sudah mengenal Jihoon sejak bangku pertama sekolah menengah. Ratusan bahkan ribuan permasalahan hidup Jihoon sudah pernah Wonwoo dengarkan. Hanya saja, ini pertama kali nya Jihoon bercerita tentang cinta. pertama kali nya setelah 21 tahun Jihoon hidup. Wonwoo jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"benar kau tidak merasa apa – apa ketika bertemu dengan Soonyoung?" Wonwoo mulai bicara, kepala Jihoon yang berada dipundak ia belai.

Jihoon jawab dengan suara bergetar, "tidak tau, Won. Ini pertama kali nya bagiku, mana mungkin aku tahu – menahu."

Wonwoo diam lagi. Perkataan Jihoon tadi memang benar. Pria kecil ini memang tidak pernah kencan sebelum nya. berbicara dengan para seme saja jarang, apalagi berpacaran?. Wonwoo ingin sekali menyalahi sifat cuek dan dingin Jihoon–tapi dia tau ini bukan _problem solving_ nya.

Wonwoo berpikir keras. berpikir cara yang terbaik untuk Jihoon agar segera mengakhiri masa lajang. Wonwoo mengingat kembali kenangan lama nya dengan Mingyu saat masih berkencan. saat itu permasalahan Wonwoo juga hampir sama dengan Jihoon -tidak ada perasaan dengan pasangan kencan nya. Semua usaha yang dulu dilakukan Mingyu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Wonwoo. entah hal apa yang membuat nya bisa jatuh hati dengan Mingyu -Wonwoo lupa. terus berpikir keras sampai akhirnya menemui titik terang.

"Kalau Begitu, begini saja Ji." Wonwoo bersuara lagi. ia mengangkat kepala Jihoon dari pundak kemudian menghapus air mata nya.

"Begini apa nya, Jeon?"

"hari ini kau harus berkencan di tempat yang jauh, Ji."

Jihoon mengerut dahi

"apa maksudmu?"

"hari ini ajak dia kencan ke festival musim dingin di incheon."

"hah untuk apa?"

Wonwoo berdecak, "sudah turuti saja perintah ku."

Jihoon kebingungan, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendumal sebal. Ingin sekali melawan tapi tidak bisa. Pengetahuan asmara nya sangat payah jika dibandingkan dengan Wonwoo. sehingga mau tidak mau Jihoon harus menurut. Toh mungkin ini akan membantu nya mencari jalan keluar, semoga saja.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan di festival nanti?"

.

.

.

Maka berakhirlah Jihoon dikursi penumpang mobil Soonyoung. mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Incheon untuk mengunjungi festival musim dingin yang tadi dibahas Wonwoo.

Butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk Jihoon agar Soonyoung mau menuruti permintaan nya. Jihoon terpaksa menjatuhkan harga diri nya didepan Soonyoung agar hati si pria bodoh itu luluh. Sebenar nya hari ini Soonyoung ada latihan untuk pertandingan basket minggu depan. Tentu saja Soonyoung berfikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan permintaan Jihoon.

" _Soonyoung, ayo kita kencan di incheon? Kita ke festival musim dingin."_

 _Tersenyum manis menatap genit_

" _Kau sudah hebat bermain basket, kwon. Jangan terlalu banyak latihan. Kau juga perlu istirahat."_

 _Merajuk seperti anak kecil_

" _aku sudah sering sekali menuruti permintaan mu. Sekarang gantian, ya?"_

" _ayolah, Soonyoungie."_

" _kita menginap disana saja kalau begitu.."_

—"Sialan!" Jihoon mengumpat, benar – benar menyesali tingkah nya tadi saat membujuk Soonyoung. Jihoon rasa ia sudah kehilangan harga diri nya sehingga nekat bertingkah konyol seperti tadi.

"Siapa yang sialan, Ji?" Soonyoung bertanya, mata nya fokus pada stir mobil.

"bukan siapa – siapa."

Kalau saja bukan Karena titah dari Jeon Wonwoo, Jihoon juga enggan melakukan perjalan ini. Benar – benar tidak berguna dan membuang waktu. Lagipula Jihoon juga merasa tidak enak dengan Soonyoung karena sudah menyita waktu latihan nya hanya demi kencan tidak berfaedah. Kalau sampai nanti tim kampus nya kalah karena kurang latihan dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon bersumpah akan mengutuk diri nya sendiri karena menjadi penghalang komunikasi.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung sebentar, "Soonyoung, kau tidak marah kan?"

"marah untuk apa, Ji?"

"karena kupaksa pergi padahal kau ada latihan."

Jihoon meringkuk, Soonyoung yang melihat nya tersenyum gemas

"bukan masalah besar, Ji."

Tersenyum bangga

"lagipula seperti kata kau tadi, aku sudah hebat bermain basket. Mau mengurangi waktu latihan sebanyak apapun aku bakal tetap menang."

Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang mencubit kecil pinggang Soonyoung agar pria bodoh itu berhenti memuji diri nya sendiri.

Mereka sampai tepat waktu karena festival baru saja dimulai. Festival memang dimulai pada malam hari agar suasana terlihat lebih hidup dengan lampu – lampu hias yang akan menghiasi setiap patung es yang dipamerkan.

Jihoon sudah siap. Kali ini dengan padding tipis lucu bewarna oranye dengan beanie coklat bertanduk rusa—Soonyoung yang memaksa nya untuk menggunakan beanie menjijikan ini.

" _kalau dia menyuruh mu untuk melakukan atau menggunakan sesuatu, sudah turuti saja. itu tanda nya dia peduli dengan mu."_

" _jangan termakan gengsi, Ji. Ingat, kau sedang pergi bersama calon pacar mu, bukan dengan ku atau dengan mingyu."_

Jihoon sekarang menunggu Soonyoung yang sedang memakirkan mobil diujung jalan. Setelah menunggu sekian menit akhir nya Soonyoung muncul dengan senyuman bodoh yang tidak pernah absen ditunjukan.

"ayo kita pergi?" Pria tinggi tersenyum manis

Soonyoung mencoba kesempatan lagi—mengulurkan tangan kanan nya kearah Jihoon untuk digenggam. Sedikit tersenyum canggung karena tatapan Jihoon yang terlihat ingin menolak lagi.

" _apalagi kalau diajak nya berpengangan tangan, kau harus mau Ji! Kau sudah pernah tidur dengan nya, jadi jangan malu lagi untuk sekedar berpegangan tangan."_

"Ayo, kwon." Pria pendek membalas senyuman. Mengambil tangan Soonyoung -mengenggam nya kemudian.

Soonyoung yang melihat nya langsung dibuat kacau.

"ee—eh? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak salah apanya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk

"bukan apa – apa, hehehe."

Kemudian ikatan tangan itu ditarik Soonyoung masuk kedalam pintu festival. Hal pertama yang diinginkan Jihoon adalah menyaksikan atraksi ski es dipanggung. Soonyoung tentu saja mengiyakan. Mereka berdua berkumpul dengan pengunjung lain dipanggung utama. Menanti – nanti penampilan yang sering disebut orang sebagai salah satu atraksi terbaik di Incheon.

"Kwon, aku tidak bisa melihat." Jihoon berdecak sebal. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menyaksikan—salahkan postur tubuh nya yang seperti anak sd.

"huh? Mau ku gendong?" si pria yang lebih beruntung menawarkan bantuan.

"kalau kau berani ya silahkan saja."

Tidak ada jawaban -sampai akhirnya Soonyoung nekat membawa tubuh kecil Jihoon kepunggung kemudian mengangkat nya. tidak peduli dengan segala umpatan dan hujatan yang Jihoon lontarkan. astaga dilihat dari tingkah nya sepertinya Kwon Soonyoung tidak takut mati muda.

"Soonyoung idiot bodoh sialan, turunkan aku!"

yang menggendong pura - pura tuli

"hei kwon kau mendengar ku tidak? Turunkan aku cepat."

"Soonyoung bodoh! Turunkan atau aku membunuh mu."

"Aish, benar – benar kau ini!"

Jihoon tidak ada cara lain. Mengumpat sekasar apapun Soonyoung tetap keras kepala. Sehingga tanpa rasa empati Jihoon langsung mengigit pundak kiri Soonyoung yang tidak tertutup padding. Mengigit sekeras mungkin agar si bodoh segera sadar diri.

"Akkh Ji Sakit—astaga!" Soonyoung beteriak. Tubuh Jihoon ia lempar(?) begitu saja.

Teriakan Soonyoung tadi cukup menarik perhatian sekitar. Orang – orang yang ada disebelah langsung menoleh kearah datang nya suara. mereka menatap Soonyoung bingung. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Soonyoung segera meminta maaf dengan membungkukan badan. _For the first time in forever_ , Soonyoung merasa malu karena jadi pusat perhatian orang – orang.

Sementara Jihoon, terpingkal bukan main. Jihoon tertawa hebat sampai beanie tanduk rusa yang ia gunakan lepas dari kepala. untuk mengambil kembali beanie rusa itu Jihoon bahkan tak kuasa. Sedikit balas dendam, bukan tindak kejahatan kan?

"hei, Lee Jihoon!" yang barusan digigit menyusul si tersangka yang tadi mengumpat dibalik pohon

Sedikit mendumal, "mengapa mengigit ku huh?—ah sakit sekali rasa nya."

Laki – laki yang mengigit hanya tertawa licik. Tidak tahan lagi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk.

"sudah kubilang jangan main – main denganku, kwon."

Soonyoung mengerucut bibir. Dengan masih menahan sakit, ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan si kejam Jihoon. Sekarang menuju stan makanan yang sekitarnya dihiasi lentera – lentera merah. Ini bahkan bukan hari raya cina tapi kenapa banyak sekali lentera?

Mereka mampir di kedai kopi. Si kecil memesan hot chocolate dengan tambahan cream sementara pria disamping nya memilih latte macchiato. Sebenar nya Soonyoung hanya ingin minum kopi susu biasa, tapi karena si kecil Jihoon memaksa, dia tidak bisa apa – apa selain berkata _ya._

Dua insan ini kembali menyusuri festival, kali ini dengan cup minum ditangan mereka. Soonyoung masih setia menggengam tangan Jihoon yang terlihat risih. Bergandengan tangan seperti ini? Heol ini pertama kali bagi nya.

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon –mendapati sisa chocolate yang menempel dikedua ujung bibir nya. terlihat menggemaskan seperti anak kucing. Merasa diperhatikan, Jihoon melirik balik Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, kita kepinggir sebentar."

Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon ketepi jalan yang rindang pohon. Jihoon yang ditarik hanya menurut, menatap Kwon Soonyoung dalam tanya. "jangan berontak, aku hanya ingin membantu."

Kemudian –cup, Soonyoung menarik tubuh Jihoon kemudian melumat bibir nya. Jihoon langsung dibuat kacau. Ingin merancau tapi Soonyoung bilang jangan berontak. akhirnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jihoon membiarkan Soonyoung melahap bibir nya. berharap pada tuhan agar ini semua dapat cepat selesai.

Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatan, mengamati dan menanti ekspresi balasan Jihoon. Tersenyum tipis mendapati pipi bulat Jihoon yang memerah.

"apa .. apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Jihoon menyasar Soonyoung

"membersihkan sisa cokelat di bibirmu." Jawab Soonyoung santai, "cokelat nya manis, aku suka."

Mata jihoon menyipit

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Jihoon terguncang karena malu. Pria kecil ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rona merah yang bersarang diwajah nya. kedua telinga nya terasa seperti mengeluarkan uap panas. Persetan dengan harga diri, Perlakuan Soonyoung benar – benar membuat nya gila.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau benar - benar bodoh."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Semua pagelaran dan atraksi sudah selesai dipamerkan. Sebentar lagi festival musim dingin Icheon akan ditutup. Pengunjung yang datang juga sudah membubarkan diri. Termasuk dua sejoli bukan pasangan kekasih, Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon.

Seperti tadi janji Jihoon, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan hari yang tersisa di penginapan. entah ini yang dinamakan beruntung atau apa, mereka mendapatkan kamar kosong di sebuah penginapan yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Selain letak nya di pinggir pantai, harga yang ditawarkan juga tidak mahal. Jihoon bernafas lega karena itu. setidak nya ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak terlalu membebani Soonyoung (karena Soonyoung yang membayar semua nya).

Mereka sudah sampai dikamar nomor 170. Terletak persis ditengah gedung dengan view pantai serta _botanical garden_ yang terlihat damai dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

namun sayang seribu sayang, Jihoon tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Jihoon lebih peduli dengan pikiran nya yang sedang bertempur sendiri. satu permasalahan yang dari tadi ia pikirkan. _"Kamar yang dipesan hanya satu. Ranjang yang disediakan juga cuma satu. Lantas haruskah mereka berbagi ranjang dan tidur bersama lagi?"_

Oh maaf, Jihoon tidak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama lagi. ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah lagi kali ini.

"eumm –Soonyoung?" Jihoon berhasil menegur pria yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel

"ya, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung menyimpan ponsel di saku, duduk di sofa kemudian.

Soonyoung memasang telinga, bersiap mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Jihoon yang merasa sedang ditunggu Soonyoung langsung berbicara dengan nada tidak berirama.

"aku cuma mau bilang— aku tidak bisa tidur dengan kau lagi malam ini—jadi nanti aku akan tidur di sofa."

Setelah itu Jihoon mengangguk, kabur kemudian meninggalkan Soonyoung menuju kamar mandi.

 _"Tadi itu, dia merajuk?"_ Soonyoung mencerna sebentar, setelah itu tersenyum kecil karena mengingat tingkah si kecil tadi.

Selesai. Jihoon sudah selesai kabur dan sekarang ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Soonyoung masih setia di sofa sembari menatap nya. menyesal sudah Jihoon karena memilih kabur ke kamar mandi. Seharus nya tadi ia kabur ke meja resepsionis saja.

"aku yang tidur di sofa, Ji. Kau tidur diranjang, sana." Soonyoung memberikan perintah. Merapikan susunan bantal di sofa kemudian terbaring disana. Menutup kedua mata segera.

"tapi Soonyoung aku—"

"tidak ada penolakan, sayang."

Jihoon memutar mata malas. Oke baik lah ia akan menurut saja. Tanpa sanggahan tanpa umpatan Jihoon langsung melangkah kaki menuju ranjang. Terduduk disana sebentar dan menatap Soonyoung yang seperti nya sudah terlelap. Maklumi saja, Jihoon tau kalau hari ini Soonyoung pasti sangat lelah. Menyetir sepanjang jalan, berjalan kaki mengitari festival tanpa istirahat, huh Jihoon bisa merasakan betapa lelah nya soonyoung hari ini.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak tega membiarkan Soonyoung tidur di sofa yang terlihat _sukar dimata_. Ingin rasa nya Jihoon menyeret tubuh Soonyoung ke ranjang untuk tidur bersama di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Namun apalah daya seorang Lee Jihoon. Dengan terpaksa menyiksa Kwon Soonyoung demi keuntungan probadi.

Sebelum terbaring, Jihoon tampak mencari – cari sesuatu. Selimut hangat yang sedang ia cari. Pria itu memeriksa nakas –wardobe –bahkan kamar mandi, namun tidaklah muncul jua selimut hangat yang dari tadi ia nanti.

berbekal inisiatif sendiri, Jihoon menarik paksa selimut yang tergelar diranjang. Menggulung dan menyeret kain berbulu tebal itu menuju sofa kemudian menyelimuti Soonyoung dengan nya.

"Selamat tidur, Kwon Paboyoung."

Jihoon merebah diri –berfantasi ria dengan dunia mimpi.

.

.

Pukul 3 malam.

Pria yang tidur di sofa bergerak risau. Menggeliat kesana – sini sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Soonyoung bangun dari tidur singkat nya. sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Ah seperti nya tidak sampai empat jam. Soonyoung menyipitkan mata –menolak sinar lampu yang memaksa masuk. Melirik sekitar sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan pria kecil dambaan yang tertidur di ranjang.

Soonyoung jengah. Beberapa bagian tubuh nya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Ini pasti efek samping yang diterima karena tidur di sofa. Padahal sudah biasa, tapi mengapa masih sakit saja? itu pikir Soonyoung. merasa sudah tidak betah berlama – lama di sofa, soonyoung menatap penuh harap ranjang yang ada disebrang. Ingin sekali rebah disana, tapi ia tau Jihoon bakal membantah.

Mencoba acuh dengan rasa sakit tubuh, Soonyoung terlentang lagi di sofa. Baru beberapa detik diam, ia sudah bergerak tidak nyaman. oke sekarang ia benar – benar sakit dan tidur di sofa sialan ini hanya akan memperparah rasa sakit nya.

"Jihoon maafkan aku." itu Soonyoung bersuara sendiri. kedua kaki itu ia seret kemudian. Mendarat selamat diranjang.

Baru saja ingin menutup mata, Soonyoung merasakan sosok disamping menggeliat tidak nyaman. Hilang sudah keinginan nya untuk tidur ketika tahu kalau Jihoon sudah terbangun.

"Soonyoung …" menggeliat seperti ulat "mengapa kau disini?"

Berpikir sebentar, mengangkat kepala kemudian "ingin saja, tidak apa – apa kan?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon. Pria bersurai hitam mangkuk itu malah menatap jam dinding. Dilihat nya jarum panjang yang menunjuk ke angka tiga sementara jarum yang lain menunjuk ke angka satu. Astaga ini masih pagi sekali.

"Soonyoung .. maafkan aku." yang bersweater merah bersuara. Ia memalingkan tubuh kearah Soonyoung kemudian pura – pura menutup mata.

"maaf untuk apa, Ji?"

"maaf karena sudah menyuruh mu tidur di sofa."

Jihoon mengusap kasar wajah

"Sekarang tidurlah disini, Kwon. Tidur bersamaku."

Soonyoung tersenyum tawar. Ia sudah tau akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Jihoon yang membuat perjanjian – Jihoon juga yang membatalkan. Merasa gemas dengan uke disamping nya, Soonyoung mengusap pelan surai Jihoon. Yang diusap tidak menuai protes. Ia justru memangkas jarak antara diri nya dengan Soonyoung dan menyodorkan kepala untuk meminta lebih.

"Lee Jihoon."

"hng?"

Hening sebentar. Yang tadi memanggil masih sibuk menyusun kata untuk kalimat selanjut nya.

"tersisa esok hari untuk waktu kencan kita."

Jihoon berhenti. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan ngantuk. Terus menatap seperti itu sampai Soonyoung bertingkah usil dengan mencubit hidung nya.

"usaha ku tidak sia – sia, kan?" terus mengusap surai lembut itu

"…"

"Tidak menjawab, hm?"

"..."

"Lee Jihoon?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COUNTINUE / DONE?**

* * *

Note ::

hai aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku dapet poster limited nya Wonwoo sama Minghao di album going seventeen. dan aku butuh poster nya Soonyoung. jadi kalau kalian wonu / minghao stan yang punya poster limited Soonyoung, bisa trade sama aku. kalau minat tinggalkan pesan saja lewat review.  
dan aku need twitter mutuals juga, follow aku . **svtdictionary** ya. mari jadi teman dekat. aku gabakal gigit kok.  
 **Review? it would be very nice. maafkan aku kalau alur yang diceritakan tidak sesuai ekspektasi. SCENE MATURE NYA AKU JANJIIN CHAPTER DEPAN SIPPP**


	8. Chapter 7 : 2

**_Love at First Sight_**

 ** _Pairing : Soonyoung X Jihoon, Mingyu X Wonwoo_**

 ** _Length : Multi - Chapter_**

 ** _Rating : M (17+)_**

 ** _Warnings : typo(s), alur tidak jelas, pemborosan kata (maklum yang buat  
masih belajar)_**

 ** _BEWARE : LIL DIRTY TALK, LOVE SCENE._**

 ** _tidak suka dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca_**

* * *

HAPPY READING GAYS

* * *

.

.

.

..

Jihoon berhenti. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan ngantuk. Terus menatap seperti itu sampai Soonyoung bertingkah usil dengan mencubit hidung nya.

"usaha ku tidak sia – sia, kan?" terus mengusap surai lembut itu

"…"

"Tidak menjawab, hm?"

"..."

"Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung menyingkirkan segelintir rambut yang menutupi mata Jihoon, Jihoon masih bangun. Kedua mata itu masih ia paksakan untuk terbuka meskipun sedikit menyiksa.

"kupikir kau tidur lagi, Jihoonie." Ucap Soonyoung sembari membetulkan posisi tidur nya yang sembarang arah.

Sementara Jihoon tidak bisa bersuara barang sepatah kata. Mendengar ucapan soonyoung tadi mengenai 'tenggak waktu kencan' justru membuat kepala nya berputar sendiri. Jihoon tau Soonyoung tidak serius membahas nya, tapi tetap saja Jihoon merasa bersalah.

Jihoon aneh, memang. Sudah nekat berciuman, berbagi segelintir kenikmatan, tapi barang saling menyukai saja ia enggan. Mungkin memang benar, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya angin lalu yang harus dilupakan. Ah tidak—Jihoon tidak boleh mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. egois sekali dia jika bertindak seperti itu.

Pria ringan lidah ini kembali mengingat ucapan Wonwoo kemarin. Memang benar, Jihoon bukan orang pertama yang terjebak dalam perangkap cinta konyol ini. Jauh sebelum nya, sudah ada Wonwoo yang mampu melampaui. Dulu Wonwoo juga sama, membenci Mingyu namun tidak terkendali saat bertemu. Orang bilang perasaan ini disebut labil. Labil dalam cinta? Ya, mungkin saja.

Rumit memang. Memaksakan perasaan itu ternyata lebih sulit daripada kelihatan nya. apalagi untuk seorang amatiran bernama Lee Jihoon, ya tuhan sungguh ini rumit sekali. Ia pikir semua nya akan jelas seiring berjalan nya waktu, Namun kenyataaan nya, kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri.

Pria pipi besar mengangkat wajah, "Soonyoung .."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat satu alis, "kenapa, Jihoonie?"

Sunyi sebentar. Jihoon masih bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Soonyoung .. "

".. Soonyoung—bagaimana kalau aku.."

"kalau apa, Jihoonie?"

"kalau aku .."

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung memarkir mobil tidak beraturan. Pintu pagar rumah tidak ia tutup -kunci rumah pun juga tidak ia cabut dari kenop. mencoba acuh dengan sekitar, Soonyoung melempar asal syal yang melilit kemudian menuju sofa lebar yang menganggur didepan. Sepatu penuh butiran salju itu ia lepas sembarang -kedua kaki nya ia luruskan tidak sopan.

Benar – benar terlihat seperti berandalan yang tak tau aturan.

Soonyoung baru saja sampai rumah setelah tadi mengantar Jihoon pulang ke _kandang_ nya. liburan mendadak itu sudah tamat. Tamat mendadak lebih tepatnya. Mereka kembali dari hotel pukul enam pagi, setelah perkataan Jihoon subuh tadi sukses mengacaukan segala nya.

" _Soonyoung .. "_

" _.. Soonyoung—bagaimana kalau aku .. "_

" _.. bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak akan menerima mu nanti?.."_

" _.. nanti .. setelah kau mengulang menyatakan cinta sekali lagi.."_

Soonyoung mengumpat saja dari tadi. pertanyaan Jihoon itu terus terngiang dikepala nya seakan enggan pergi barang sebentar. Soonyoung tidak menyangka sebenar nya, tidak menyangka kalau perkataan Jihoon pagi tadi membuat hari nya jadi kacau. Terlalu kacau sampai ia nekat membohongi Jihoon dengan perkara 'sakit pinggang efek samping tidur di sofa' berdalih agar Jihoon dapat bersimpati sehingga bisa pulang ke seoul secepat mungkin.

Soonyoung tau. Soonyoung tau mungkin Jihoon tadi hanya asal bertanya. Asal Bertanya tanpa tau apa maksud nya. ah tapi tetap saja, pikiran Soonyoung terlalu dangkal untuk bisa bersikap positif. Pertanyaan Jihoon tadi sukses membuat pikiran nya menjalar kemana – mana.

" _Jadi, sampai sekarang .. ia masih tidak suka padaku?"_

" _Jihoon, kau tidak menyukai ku?"_

" _Jihoon.. "_

" _Jihoon .."_

" _Ah Sialan!"_

Kaleng soda kosong yang ada ditangan langsung Soonyoung lempar. Lemparan nya mengenai sasaran yakni tong sampah didepan meja makan. Kedua tangan itu ia remas kemudian. Mata jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu ia pejamkan paksa. Pria bermantel denim ini sedang mencoba untuk membuang pikiran negatif nya terhadap pertanyaan JIhoon tadi.

Prasangka buruk Soonyoung tidak salah. Memang tidak salah karena Jihoon benar – benar belum bisa menyukai nya. nyaman mungkin bisa tetapi untuk suka, nampak nya masih sulit. Hei tapi Soonyoung belum tau menau soal ini. Yang dilakukan Jihoon hanya bertanya tetapi Soonyoung mengartikan nya ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Soonyoung marah dengan Jihoon? Tidak. Soonyoung dendam dengan Jihoon? Tidak. Soonyoung benci dengan Jihoon? Tidak juga. Lantas Soonyoung kenapa? Kenapa lelaki murah senyum itu terlihat seperti baru dicampakan kekasih nya? wajah bengis tatapan tajam dengan senyum tawar yang ia tampilkan.

Oke sekarang Soonyoung memainkan ponsel nya. dilihat dari gerak gerik seperti nya ia ingin menghubungi seseorang—Kim Mingyu. Nama itu muncul di layar ponsel, Soonyoung mengangkat tangan menuju telinga. Menunggu _bahan bullyan_ nya itu mengangkat telfon.

" _Halo, Hyung?"_ yang ditelfon mengangkat.

" _kau dimana?"_

" _Aku dirumah hyung, ada apa?"_

" _kau tidak sedang bersama Jihoon kan?"_

" _Ehh—tidak"_

" _Yasudah, datang kerumah ku dan tolong bawakan aku banyak botol soju."_

" _Sekarang gyu, kutunggu 20 menit atau posisi mu akan kuganti jadi pemain cadangan."_

Soonyoung memutus panggilan. Jari jempol itu kemudian beralih membuka kotak pesan. Ada tiga pesan baru disana dan Soonyoung belum membuka nya. tidak membuka nya bukan karena malas tetapi karena ia memang baru melihat nya. pesan dari si manis Jihoon ternyata.

 **MESSAGE 1**

 _From : kesayangan yang masih ku usahakan._

 _Soonyoung, terimakasih untuk kemarin dan hari ini. Ah aku senang sekali._

 **MESSAGE 2**

 _From : kesayangan yang masih ku usahakan._

 _Cepatlah sembuh dari penyakit tua mu itu. Kutunggu nanti malam untuk kencan terakhir._

Astaga setelah membaca tanpa sadar Soonyoung mengumbar senyum bahagia. Melihat pesan singkat itu sudah membuat hati nya sejuk—meskipun perkataan Jihoon pagi itu masih terus menyangkal hati nya. sekarang lelaki ini pusing sendiri. seperti nya sebotol dua botol soju dapat menemukan jalan keluar nya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Itu dia si tinggi otak ringan datang. Datang dengan dua buah plastic berisikan botol soju sesuai permintaan Soonyoung serta dua tumpuk bungkus tteoboki yang mengebulkan asap nikmat. Junior Soonyoung yang satu ini memang yang terbaik!

Maka dimulai lah sesi pertama mabuk – mabukan. Dua buah gelas kecil serta penjepit baju-yang entah apa guna nya- sudah disediakan yang lebih tua. Soonyoung mengangkat tangan dengan gelas kecil disana. Ia memerintah teman disebrang untuk menuangkan Soju dan Mingyu menurut. Setelah gelas terisi penuh pria bersurai hitam itu mulai meminum—dengan sebuah penjepit baju yang menggantung di hidung nya.

Yang lebih muda memecah keheningan, "Hyung, kau masih benci bau Soju?"

"akan selama nya seperti itu, Gyu." Soonyoung membanting asal gelas di meja

Yang bertanya mengangguk

"Lantas kenapa hyung? kenapa kau memanggil ku tiba – tiba begini?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajah, "kau kenal Lee Jihoon kan?"

"Ya—aku mengenal nya.." Mingyu menjawab ragu

Soonyoung sumringah setelah nya. gelas soju kosong ia banting sekali lagi. Tteoboki yang masih mengepul ia santap dengan satu tangan. Sibuk mengunyah sementara mata masih menatap pria didepan nya. yang ditatap tentu saja kikuk. Ini pertanda tidak baik, pikir nya.

" _yokshi .._ ternyata benar kau yang memberitahu dia." Soonyoung tersenyum masam. Terus mengunyah dengan tetesan saus membasahi ujung bibir nya. mengabaikan rasa pedas yang menjalar diseluruh lidah.

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan Mingyu sudah tau apa maksud Soonyoung. tentu saja perihal kejadian konyol dilapangan basket beberapa hari kemarin. Mingyu muram detik itu juga. Nafsu nya untuk menyerbu makanan sirna begitu saja. keselamatan nyawa menjadi yang utama sekarang.

Mingyu sudah membayangkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin bakal dilakukan Soonyoung untuk menghukum nya—melempar gelas kaca ke kepala? menyiramkan saus tteoboki ke mata? Atau bahkan memukul nya dengan botol soju? Tidak ada yang tak mungkin bagi seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Mingyu menunduk jatuh, takut menatap Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih Gyu, Terimakasih."

Mingyu mengangkat kepala

Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia, "Terimakasih bodoh, kau memang junior yang terbaik!" oh lihat bahkan sekarang hidung nya berkerut karena terlalu bahagia

Mengangkat satu alis tebal nya, "terimakasih untuk apa, hyung?"

Soonyoung mengangkat sumpit dengan tteoboki kemudian mengarahkan nya ke mulut mingyu yang masih terkatup. bahasa lebih mudah nya Soonyoung mencoba untuk menyuapi Mingyu "Terimakasih karena sudah memberitahu Jihoon, hehe."

Mingyu tidak menemukan titik terang. Ia harus memutar otak dulu untuk menjabar pernyataan Soonyoung. ah tapi Mingyu bukan mahluk cerdas seperti Wonwoo. ia saja suka tidak mengerti dengan perkataan nya sendiri, bagaimana dengan perkataan orang lain? Macam kwon Soonyoung lagi.

Ah Yasudahlah. Yang terpenting Soonyoung tidak marah. Mingyu membuka mulut kemudian mengunyah tteokboki pemberian senior nya. sedikit tersedak karena saus yang melumuri terlalu banyak bubuk cabai.

"Karena mulut ringan mu itu, aku bisa merasakan ciuman pertama dari nya."

Makin tersedak saja si Mingyu

"uhuk—kau mencium nya?"

Menyeringai kecil, "aku bahkan mencumbui nya, Gyu."

Demi puja kerang ajaib, mingyu terkejut mendengar nya. ia bahkan sampai lupa mengunyah sehingga tteoboki yang ada dimulut ia telan bulat – bulat. Dada nya terasa sesak setelah itu. _Mampus_ kau kim Mingyu.

"hyung kalian tidak sampai melakukan _sex_ kan?" Mingyu mengelap sisa saus dengan ujung kaus panjang nya

"Hampir, gyu."

menghela nafas

" .. _Haaah_ , sayang sekali waktu itu aku sedang tidak _horny_. Aku kelelahan sampai gairah _sex_ ku berkurang."

Nada bicara Soonyoung terdengar menyesal. Tentu saja menyesal karena waktu itu ia tidak langsung _menyerang habis_ Jihoon. Padahal waktu itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi nya. menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Jihoon? Hei Soonyoung itu lelaki normal. Tentu saja ia sudah lama menginginkan nya.

Soonyoung menyambar gelas yang ada ditangan Mingyu. Dirampas ia minum kemudian. Membanting gelas untuk kesekian kali nya. mata sepuluh lewat sepuluh itu terlihat sayu karena kurang tidur.

"Hyung, selamat." Tersenyum menggoda pada pria yang lebih tua dari nya

"selamat untuk apa?"

"Selamat, karena kau yang pertama."

Soonyoung mengeryitkan dahi, "aku mencuri ciuman pertama nya, iya?"

Mingyu mengangguk senang. Senyuman bangga ia berikan. Entah bangga karena akhirnya Jihoon sudah dewasa atau karena ulah Soonyoung yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"ya, kau yang pertama hyung. Jihoon hyung itu tertutup asal kau ingin tau. ia tidak pernah pacaran sebelum nya. mengobrol dengan laki – laki saja jarang. Semua orang takut pada nya, Hyung. jadi suatu fenomena alam untuk mu karena bisa menjinakan si galak Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung tertawa setelah itu. ini semua terlalu lucu untuk nya. Jihoon galak? Jihoon menakutkan? Hanya omong kosong bagi nya.

"memang galak, gyu."

Menarik nafas sebentar

"tapi manis juga, Aku suka."

.

Mingyu menegak soju langsung dari sumber nya. ia membanting botol terlalu keras sampai isi nya tumpah meruah. Berakhir dengan ia mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan _meninggalkan rona merah_ dari Soonyoung. hei tapi setelah itu, ide gila langsung muncul di otak nya.

"hyung kalau begitu terimalah tantangan ku." Mingyu mengetuk meja, mencoba memfokuskan Soonyoung yang terlihat sudah _teler._

"hng, apa itu?"

"setubuhi Jihoon hyung malam ini."

Soonyoung memasang telinga, "hari ini hari terakhir kalian berkencan, kan? carilah kesempatan didalam kesempitan, hyung. buat Jihoon hyung lemas akan perlakuan mu. Aku tau kau ini sudah handal dalam bercinta. Apa salah nya meninggalkan kesan sebelum resmi berpacaran? Tidak salah kan?"

Mingyu menegak lagi

"coba saja, hyung. rangsang dia dengan pesona mu. Mulut mu itu bisa jadi senjata mematikan asal mau tau. Jihoon hyung itu polos. Sedikit kalimat vulgar pasti bisa cepat merangsang nya."

"hitung – hitung, mungkin itu bisa menambah rasa candu Jihoon hyung kepada mu."

Diakhiri dengan Mingyu yang menyeringai setan dengan tetesan soju membasahi dagu nya.

 _Yokshi_. Kim Mingyu memang raja mesum sejati.

Soonyoung hening. masih mencerna perkataan Mingyu yang terdengar berbelit – belit. Ah tapi tadi ada satu kalimat yang jelas pengertian nya. _hitung – hitung, mungkin itu bisa menambah rasa candu Jihoon hyung kepada mu._ itu dia.

Benar juga. Jika memang Jihoon masih tidak menyukai nya, mungkin dengan cara 'bercinta' semua nya akan jelas. Terdengar gila tapi patut dicoba, pikir Soonyoung.

"kau tau hyung? kekasih ku, Wonwoo, dia juga luluh pada ku Karena _sex_. Bukan dalam artian sebenar nya, hanya saja _sex_ yang jadi perangsang nya untuk jatuh cinta."

Soonyoung tertarik mendengar nya, "sehari sebelum menyatakan cinta, aku megajak nya pergi jauh keluar kota. Kuajak dia ke festival musim dingin incheon. Setelah itu kami menginap disana, dan aku menggoda nya. setelah itu boom, kami bercinta malam itu juga. _Sounds crazy but after that he has a crush with me._ "

Astaga itu sama. sama kejadian dengan nya. keluar kota? Incheon? Festival musim dingin? Sepertinya tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan? Semua nya sama -hanya saja akhir nya beda. Kalau Mingyu Wonwoo berakhir erotis, sementara Jihoon Soonyoung berakhir _tragis._

Soonyoung berputar otak, mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan. Ia tidak cukup tega untuk menjarah tubuh _polos_ Jihoon—tapi gairah nya untuk mencicip juga sudah memuncak.

"kuterima?"

.

.

.

Soonyoung pergi dengan mobil nya menuju rumah Jihoon. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, mereka akan menghabiskan hari kencan terakhir dirumah Jihoon. Jihoon yang memaksa. Si kecil itu bilang ia tidak ingin menyiksa Soonyoung yang sebelum nya mengeluh sakit pinggang. Berakhirlah mereka di rumah Jihoon, untuk sekedar makan – makan dan berbincang.

Soonyoung rapih sekali hari ini. Kalian bisa bayangkan? Soonyoung pergi dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh nya. celana gantung hitam ia pakai -menunjukan sedikit bulu kaki yang tak terbalut kaus kaki.

Sudah sampai. Soonyoung memarkirkan mobil nya dihalaman rumah Jihoon. Sedikit mendumal karena ban mobil nya memecahkan pot keramik berisi bunga tulip. Roda mobil belakang juga tanpa sengaja melindas selang yang mengalirkan air dari rumah ke taman.

Maklumi saja, efek alkohol tadi pagi masih menguasai tubuh nya.

Jihoon meminta Soonyoung untuk langsung masuk kerumah. Tidak perlu lagi mengetuk pintu karena hanya membuang waktu. Jadi Soonyoung langsung memutar kenop, tanpa salam tanpa sapa.

Disana Soonyoung melihat Jihoon. Melihat mahluk manis itu sedang duduk rapih diatas sofa menunggu kedatangan nya. Jihoon manis sekali dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang bergambar panda. Tangan itu lagi – lagi tenggelam oleh lengan baju nya yang panjang. Tidakkah Jihoon tau dengan berpakaian seperti itu saja sudah membuat Soonyoung jadi gila.

"Jihoonaaahhh~~" dengan penuh manja Soonyoung menghampiri si kecil

Jihoon mengedipkan mata. Kedatangan Soonyoung yang mendadak—ditambah lagi dengan tuxedo rapih yang dikenakan—Jihoon terbelalak. Kenapa Soonyoung menggunakan pakaian itu. Tidakkah Soonyoung tau dengan berpakaian seperti itu bisa buat Jihoon berkecamuk sendiri.

Soonyoung dengan pakaian formal, masih jadi favorit Lee Jihoon.

"Soonyoung kau ini mau menikah atau apa?" Jihoon menggeser bokong nya, memberikan ruang untuk Soonyoung duduk.

Yang ditanya menarik bibir. Senyuman manis dengan mata yang tenggelam selalu saja Soonyoung pamerkan. Entah untuk menggoda atau apa, yang jelas Jihoon menyukai nya.

"rambut mu itu juga kenapa huh?"

Satu lagi yang berbeda dari Soonyoung. surai hitam nya berbeda gaya sekarang. Yang biasa nya dibiarkan jatuh berponi, sekarang dipermak habis oleh sang empu. Rambut itu diberi pomade sehingga terpampang jelas kening putih nya. gaya rambut _rockabilly_ , dengan sedikit wewangian segar favorit lelaki.

"tampan kan, Ji?" Soonyoung menaikan alis

" _iya soonyoung kau tampan sekali."_

"tidak sama sekali."

"kau manis dengan kaus hitam itu."

"terimakasih."

"kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induk."

Jihoon jengah, "terimakasih."

"aku mencintai mu."

"terimakas—eh?"

Jihoon menoleh lucu. Kedua mata ia sipitkan -terlihat menggemaskan. Soonyoung diam ditempat. Berdalih mengibarkan bendera putih, ia menggeleng – geleng kepala lirih. Soonyoung menyerah. Menyerah sudah dengan pesona Jihoon yang membuat nya gerah.

Selesai. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah selesai menyantap makanan yang disediakan. Setumpuk kimbap serta semangkuk besar bulgogi sudah habis dijarah dua pria ini. Sekarang mereka terdampar di sofa besar dengan cahaya televisi yang menusuk mata. Sebungkus snack keju diatas bantal mereka lahap bergiliran.

Jihoon berhenti duluan. Tangan nya menyingkir dari bungkusan snack dan beralih menatap Soonyoung yang duduk disamping. ada sesuatu yang harus Jihoon katakan pada pria mata jam ini.

Tangan pendek jihoon menyambar remote tv yang terselip disela sofa. Setelah itu Mematikan tv dengan remote ditangan nya. tentu saja perhatian Soonyoung jadi buyar. Dengan tangan yang penuh serbuk keju, Soonyoung menatap heran Jihoon. "hng, kenapa dimatikan?"

"memang nya tidak boleh?"

"bukan nya begitu sayang."

"bersihkan tangan mu itu, terlihat menjijikan kau tau?"

Jihoon menunjuk jemari Soonyoung yang kekuningan karena serbuk keju membekas diam sebentar, beberapa detik kemudian mengerucutkan bibir tanda setuju. "kemarikan tangan mu."

Tanpa persetujuan Jihoon langsung menarik tangan Sooyoung. Tisu basah diatas meja ia ambil kemudian mengaplikasikan nya ditangan Soonyoung. mendesis sesekali karena melihat banyak nya bubuk yang terselip di kuku jari Soonyoung.

"tidak pantas sekali pria tampan bertuxedo mempunyai tangan kuning seperti ini."

Mati. Soonyoung mati setelah diperlakukan Jihoon seperti ini. Seakan kehilangan pita suara, Soonyoung tidak mampu mengeluarkan barang sedikit kata. Perlakuan sederhana Jihoon membuat nya enggan bergeming.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "iya, kwon?"

"aku ingin kau jadi kekasih ku."

Apa itu barusan

Soonyoung _menembak_ nya lagi?

"Soonyoung .." Jihoon mati ekspresi

Yang disebut nama nya tersenyum manis, "aku tau Ji ini masih tersisa satu hari. Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Jihoon menyimak, "kau Lee Jihoon, -pria galak tapi manis, suka mengumpat tapi memikat—maukah kau jadi kekasih Kwon Soonyoung?"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon. Soonyoung sudah tau akan seperti itu.

"kita sudah berkencan—ah bukan kita sudah _pdkt_ enam hari dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kau terlalu memikat, Jihoonie. Biarlah orang atau bahkan kau sendiri mengecap ku sebagai pria gila, aku tidak masalah. aku ini pria tua. Aku ini percaya dengan istilah kuno _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._ "

"mengenai pertanyaan mu di hotel waktu itu, jujur sampai sekarang aku masih kepikiran—apa benar Jihoon tidak menyukai ku? Apa benar Jihoon akan tetap menolak ku? Apa benar Jihoon tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan ku?"

Soonyoung tersenyum tawar

"jika memang kau tidak menyukai ku –aku pasrah, Ji. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain berdoa pada tuhan semoga aku diberi kesempatan. Kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuat mu nyaman, kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuat mu tau perasaan ku, kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuat mu percaya bahwa aku mencintai mu."

"Lee Jihoon—aku ingin kau jujur padaku."

Mata nya berair

"Apa benar, kau tidak punya perasaan dengan ku?"

.

Flashback

 _Soonyoung akhirnya sadar juga—setelah tiga jam menghabiskan waktu minum bersama mingyu. Syukurlah Soonyoung tidak mabuk berat karena ia hanya meminum satu botol Soju._

 _Jangan tanya lagi siapa yang menghabiskan sisa nya._

 _Soonyoung menemukan sosok Mingyu tekapar diatas meja. Sudah jelas sekali jika Mingyu mabuk berat. Terlalu mabuk sampai – sampai pria kulit tan ini tepar ditempat. Memang selalu begini. Soonyoung yang sadar, Mingyu yang tepar. Yang tua selalu menggontong tubuh yang lebih muda._

 _Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Acara gotong – menggotong itu hanya berlaku jika mereka minum dikedai. Sementara kalau dirumah Soonyoung? beda lagi cerita nya. Soonyoung akan membiarkan Mingyu tidur dirumah nya. menunggui pria kelahiran 97 itu sampai bangun. Setelah itu, akan habis Soonyoung sumpah serapah -seakan – akan Mingyu baru saja melakukan tindak asusila._

 _Pembullyan jenis terbaru, mungkin._

 _Soonyoung memandangi ponsel Mingyu. Layar ponsel pemuda itu sedari tadi menyala, dan itu menganggu nya. Soonyoung mengambil dan nekat membaca –duapuluh pesan baru dari kekasih Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Sepanjang mata memanjang, isi pesan itu hanyalah omelan satu hikayat dari Wonwoo. 'Mingyu kau mabuk lagi?', 'kubunuh kau jika ketemu.', 'mingyu jawab aku', 'jangan nonakifkan nomor ku bodoh. Aku ingin menelfon mu', 'gyu jangan main – main denganku'. Kurang lebih isinya seperti itu._

 _Soonyoung mendapat hiburan. Hanya dengan membaca pesan – pesan ini saja bisa membuat nya tertawa. Soonyoung makin penasaran dibuat nya. pria bermata ekonomis(?) ini terus membaca pesan antar dua sejoli, sampai tidak terasa chat hari kemarin juga dibaca. Oke sekarang isi pesan nya mulai serius. Seperti nya mereka tengah membicarakan seseorang yang sedang labil cinta, pikir Soonyoung._

 _Oh sebentar –kenapa ada nama Jihoon disini?_

' _gyu kau tau? tadi Jihoon baru saja mampir kerumah ku.'_

' _heol? kutebak dia pasti membahas Soonyoung.'_

' _hm ya .. aku kasihan dengan nya, gyu. Jihoon ingin sekali menjauh dari nya tapi tidak bisa.'_

' _kalimat mu berbelit, sayang.'_

' _astaga kim mingyu kau bodoh sekali. Jihoon itu tidak punya perasaan dengan kapten basket mu itu. Jihoon tidak menyukai nya, gyu.'_

 _Beku, handphone itu diletakan diatas bangku._

 _Soonyoung tertegun—tersenyum pait._

.

"Apa benar, kau tidak ada perasaan dengan ku?"

Soonyoung menangkup wajah Jihoon yang memerah –sedetik kemudian Jihoon menangis. Bulir – bulir air itu mengalir dari mata membasahi tangan Soonyoung. sungguh tidak tega Soonyoung melihat nya. sejujurnya bukan ini yang Soonyoung harapkan.

"Jihoon, jawab aku." Soonyoung beralih ke tangan Jihoon yang gemetar.

Pria dengan tuxedo itu bersusah payah menahan air mata nya agar tidak jatuh. Soonyoung tidak boleh menangis –meskipun sebenarnya ia yang tersakiti. Oh tetapi tidak. Tidak boleh. Cukup Jihoon nya saja, tidak boleh lebih dari itu.

Dengan masih berlinang air mata, Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang terlihat berkaca. Soonyoung juga sama. sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata nya demi menatap Jihoon yang mulai terlihat gundah.

"Jihoon, tolong jawab aku. aku ingin mendengar nya dari mulut mu sendiri."

Tidak ada balasan. Jihoon tidak menggubris. Isakan tangis nya malah semakin menjadi. Tetes demi tetes air kesedihan itu terus mengalir dan mengalir, sampai akhirnya-

-Chu. ciuman tak terduga Jihoon berikan pada Soonyoung. Jihoon mencium Soonyoung dengan bulir airmata yang masih menempel di pipinya. Jihoon membawa tubuh nya lebih dekat kearah Soonyoung, kemudian terus mencium nya dengan dua tangan yang ia letakan di pundak.

Sementara Soonyoung? terkejut bukan main ketika bibir Jihoon menyentuh bibir nya. tidak membalas ciuman Jihoon sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu ia pejam. Membalas ciuman Jihoon yang terasa masih amatir.

Meskipun belum memegang jawaban, Soonyoung tidak boleh menyia – nyiakan.

Jihoon memindahkan tangan nya menuju leher Soonyoung yang menganggur. Kedua tangan itu ia kaitkan agar memperdalam ciuman. Disisi lain Soonyoung mendorong tubuh Jihoon hingga lelaki kecil itu terhimpit dibawah tubuh nya.

Nafas Jihoon mulai tak beraturan. Pria ini sedikit mencubit kulit leher Soonyoung –memberi tanda agar Soonyoung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Soonyoung peka. Dengan tergesa ia segera melepas ciuman nya. nampak benang saliva menggantung diantara bibir mereka.

"Kwon Soonyoung .."

".. benar, Kwon .. memang benar aku tidak ada perasaan dengan mu.."

Ckkk! Setelah mendegar itu Soonyoung dapat merasakan ada banyak belati menusuk dada nya—sakit dan nyeri menyerang nya bersamaan.

Cup –Jihoon mengecup bibir Soonyoung sekali lagi. tekad pria itu untuk menahan air mata tumbang sudah. Air mata nya pecah segera setelah Jihoon mencium nya. masih dengan posisi yang sama, Jihoon membiarkan Soonyoung menangis. Membiarkan air mata Soonyoung itu menetes membasahi wajah dan mata nya.

Dua pria ini terlarut dalam tangisan. Air mata mereka bercampur satu dalam gumpalan air yang membasahi kasur. Jihoon melepas satu tangan nya menuju pipi Soonyoung yang basah. Diusap nya pipi itu-tersenyum kemudian. Jihoon terlihat tenang, seakan – akan tidak peka dengan rasa sakit Soonyoung.

Jihoon menarik nafas, "benar aku tidak ada perasaan dengan mu .."

Tersenyum manis

".. tapi itu semua sudah tidak berlaku, satu jam yang lalu.."

Soonyoung menyipitkan mata—raut wajah bingung tercetak jelas diwajah nya.

Jihoon menangis dalam bahagia. Bibir mengukir senyum, namun air mata nya masih turun. Sementara pria yang ada diatas nya malah kebingungan. Air mata nya sudah diseka namun masih berbekas disana. Kedua tangan nya masih menahan berat badan agar tidak menimpah yang satu nya. belaian tangan Jihoon ia abaikan—masih sibuk menalar pernyataan gantung si manis.

Cup—Jihoon mencuri ciuman lagi. Bibir Soonyoung ia serang tanpa bilang – bilang. Belaian tangan nya ia lepas, beralih pada leher Soonyoung yang terlihat mulus non cacat.

"Satu jam yang lalu, saat kau masuk dari pintu kemudian memanggil namaku—aku jatuh dengan mu Soonyoung."

"Satu jam yang lalu—akhir nya aku menyukai mu.."

".. Aku jatuh cinta pada mu, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Dan aku .. menerima mu menjadi kekasih ku."

Senyuman berbinar

"Sekarang—detik ini, aku resmi menjadi milik mu.."

Tiga detik kemudian –gantian Soonyoung yang menyerang. Pria dengan senyum binar itu mencium bibir Jihoon dengan satu tarikan nafas. Yang dicium sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua bibir nya langsung membalas perlakuan manis Soonyoung. mulut nya dibuka cukup lebar -mempermudah Soonyoung menjarah isi nya.

"Soonyoun-nghh.."

Desahan laknat itu lolos dari mulut Jihoon. Jihoon sudah tidak kuat menahan erangan ketika bibir Soonyoung mengigit lidah nya gemas. semakin nikmat sensasi nya saat mulut Soonyoung mulai menjarah tenguk leher Jihoon yang menganggur.

Soonyoung menghajar leher Jihoon habis – habisan. Dihisap nya leher putih itu tanpa ampun. Sesekali kulit itu digigit agar menimbulkan rasa geli. Menimbulkan rona merah darah yang menandakan kekuasaan ' _pria manis bersurai hitam ini miliku.'_

Tangan Soonyoung tidak tinggal diam. kaus hitam panjang itu mulai usil dinaikkan keatas –memainkan kulit perut Jihoon yang menjadi candu tersendiri untuk nya. Jihoon menggelinjang kecil ketika tangan Soonyoung mulai berani meraba bagian atas perut nya. puting manis merah jambu itu Soonyoung cubit gemas. Sesekali menarik tonjolan dada itu sehingga meneggang.

"Kwonnnh ngggh .. "

Jihoon bisa merasakan suhu tubuh nya naik. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan leher nya. ditambah lagi dengan service yang Soonyoung berikan—Jihoon meminta lebih kenikmatan ini. Akal sehat nya hilang sudah. Toh sekarang Jihoon sudah jadi kepemilikan Soonyoung, biarkanlah lelaki itu menjelajah tubuh nya sampai titik ternikmat.

Soonyoung penuh nafsu. Hormon sialan itu berhasil menumbangkan akal sehat nya. melihat Jihoon menggeliat penuh nikmat dibawah tubuh, Soonyoung gerah.

Jihoon menekan kepala Soonyoung, memaksa si tinggi untuk memperdalam ciuman nya. liur mereka bercampur jadi satu, decakan cinta itu bergemu hebat disofa. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat nya, Soonyoung membawa kaki Jihoon melingkari pinggang, kemudian menggotong koala kecil itu menuju kamar yang ada diujung ruangan. tautan lidah itu tidak lepas menyebabkan penghilatan Soonyoung terbatas. Banyak barang ia tabrak dalam perjalanan.

Menutup pintu kuat – kuat, tanpa ampun Soonyoung melempar tubuh Jihoon ke kasur. Melucuti tuxedo nya sendiri, menyisakan celana hitam menggantung nya. Ia serang si kecil kemudian. Kaus hitam panda itu Jihoon lepas, dibantu dengan Soonyoung yang melempar nya kesembarang arah.

Soonyoung mengambil jeda untuk sekedar menganggumi tubuh Jihoon. Kedua mata itu menelusuk nafsu tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat kepemilikan kekasih 'baru' nya. Jihoon dibuat malu oleh nya. kedua pipi itu merona merah hingga ke telinga. bercak merah kebiruan itu terlihat indah ditenguk leher Jihoon. Hasil karya seni Soonyoung memang tidak ada dua nya.

"Jadi sekarang—maksudku satu jam yang lalu, kau baru mencintai ku?" Soonyoung turun lagi, kepala nya disejajarkan dengan si manis. mengecup bibir itu sesekali.

"ya begitulah?" Jihoon mengedip mata karena rambut Soonyoung menggangu penglihatan nya.

"Kau aneh Jihoon-ah."

"memang aku aneh huhu"

"kau aneh tapi kenapa aku tetap nafsu?"

Jihoon memicing mata, "karena kau memang pria mesum,"

Soonyoung menyeringai setan. Kedua bibir Jihoon kembali ia serang dengan lumatan kasar yang menimbulkan decakan nyaring. Jihoon dibuat sedikit kewalahan –Soonyoung selalu saja tau titik kelemahan nya. kepala kecil itu miring kesamping, membiarkan mulut Soonyoung semakin dalam menjelajahi nya.

Rambut berpomade Soonyoung sudah jadi kapal kecah akibat tangan Jihoon yang terus mengacak – acak nya. salahkan Soonyoung yang terus menyerang nya tiba – tiba.

Soonyoung meninggalkan bibir Jihoon. Kepala nya beralih lagi pada tonjolan merah jambu Jihoon yang menjerit minta dipuaskan. Seakan peka, Soonyoung segera menurut. Mulut itu mengulum nikmat salah satu putting Jihoon –terasa manis dimulut Soonyoung. Jihoon dibuat menggelinjang lagi. Kepala nya bergerak naik turun menikmati sensasi luar biasa.

"Soonyounggghh ahhhh" seperti ada tarikan setan, Jihoon tanpa sadar memainkan putting nya sendiri. berharap cemas agar Soonyoung cepat 'memuaskan' kedua nya.

Bukan Soonyoung nama nya jika tidak peka dengan pasangan _sex_ nya. melihat Jihoon memainkan milik nya sendiri—Soonyoung gemas sekali. Putting itu akhirnya Soonyoung mainkan bergantian. Mengulum yang kanan –mengigit yang kiri –menjilat yang kanan –menyusui yang kiri.

Jihoon mencakar punggung Soonyoung, "sshh kwonnhhh—terushhh"

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Jihoon mulai bergerak meraba bokong Soonyoung yang tertutup celana. Bokong kenyal itu Jihoon remas, sesekali mengelus nya penuh gemas. Merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bokong nya, Soonyoung menjeda. Ia mendapati tangan Jihoon yang memainkan belahan bokong nya. Soonyoung tertawa langsung saja. "Lee Jihoon kau nakal sekali."

Pria Lee terengah, "Soonyounghh .. cepath-selesaikanhh, aku .. aku sudah tidak tahanhh.."

Soonyoung pura – pura tuli

"Sonyounggh sayanghh kumohonn .."

Jihoon nekat menekan – nekan adik kecil Soonyoung

"Soonyoungh .."

Hah cukup sudah! Soonyoung tidak tahan lagi! Hasrat nya untuk 'membobol' lubang kenikmatan Jihoon sudah sampai final nya. seperti kesetanan Soonyoung membuka satu – satu nya bahan yang tersisa. Membuang celana itu sembarang kemudian memperlihatkan Jihoon rupa adik kecil nya yang memanjang besar serta kekar.

Jihoon gerah –ia turut membuka celana dengan sendiri nya. mencoba menggoda Soonyoung dengan memperlihatkan lubang kemerahan nya.

"Kau luar biasa, Lee Jihoon sayang."

Soonyoung menyerang lagi bibir kecil Jihoon. Isapan – isapan nikmat itu dibarengi dengan satu jemari Soonyoung yang mulai memasuki lubang sangsana Jihoon. Dimasukan-kemudian isi nya Soonyoung kocok. _Mengubek – ngubek_ isi nya tanpa ampun.

"Soonyoughh—akkkh ngghh" Jihoon berteriak, kenikmatan itu membuat nya kepayang. Pinggul nya bergerak naik turun mengikuti pergerakan jari Soonyoung disana.

"ngghh soonyoungghh—akkhh!" Menjerit lagi, ketika Soonyoung semakin liar memasukan langsung tiga jari nya. mengocok lubang itu lagi dengan sensasi bertambah.

Jihoon sudah tidak tahan! Demi tuhan dia ingin adik kecil Soonyoung segera memompa lubang nya sekarang juga! Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Jihoon mendorong kecil tubuh Soonyoung—sehingga posisi mereka berubah duduk. Soonyoung memangku sementara Jihoon duduk diatas nya.

Jihoon ingin gantian. Setidaknya sekarang biarkan dirinya memuaskan Soonyoung dengan sedikit gerakan sensual. Jihoon menggengam batang tegang Soonyoung dengan kedua tangan, kemudian tanpa diperintah ia segera mengocok nya sembarang arah. Tidak lupa bola kembar dibawah nya Jihoon mainkan gemas.

"betul Ji—akkhh shitt" Soonyoung menengak, menikmati setiap gerakan yang Jihoon lakukan.

Jihoon semakin nakal. batang licin itu sekarang ia letakan diantara belahan bokong nya—menggesek gesek nya disana. Membiarkan Junior berkedut itu terhimpit dibelahan nya. terus diegesek hingga sang kepemilikan jengah.

"akkhhh—Ji fuckk!"

Soonyoung hampir mencapai puncak—dengan kasar ia membawa tubuh Jihoon untuk menungging. Jihoon menurut. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada ia menyatukan kepala dengan board ranjang, bersiap diri dengan serangan Junior Soonyoung yang dinanti.

Soonyoung meludahi lubang kenikmatan Jihoon—memasukan harta berharga nya dalam sekali hentak.

"Soon—Akkhhh!" Jihoon berteriak, ia merasakan rasa nyeri dan perih mencampur jadi satu dibagian bawah tubuh. Terlalu nyeri hingga air mata mulai megumpul di iris mata nya.

"Jihoon—bertahan disitu."

Perlahan Soonyoung mulai menggerakan adik nya kedepan belakang. Berhati – hati agar si kecil Jihoon tidak merasa perih. Terus ia gerakan sampai sensasi kenikmatan perlahan mulai datang.

"Jihoon kau sangat ketat—akkh fuck!"

Soonyoung mempercepat tempo

"Soonyou—sshh akkhh"

Semakin dipercepat—hingga kasur berdecit. Desahan laknat kedua insan terdengar jelas. Bunyi tabrakan antara bokong dan adik Soonyoung menggema diruangan.

"Soonyounghh –akkh" Jihoon membantu Soonyoung menggerakan pinggul nya

"Ji sebentar lagi—sshh"

Tempo gerakan itu semakin cepat hingga keiramaan nya tidak terlihat. Tanpa ampun Soonyoung menyerang lubang sangsana Jihoon sampai menyentuh prostat nya. ia merasakan adik kecil nya dipijat sangat baik oleh sumber kenikmatan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung cukuuph—"

"sebentar lagi ji akkhh—"

"yeah shitt—"

Dimenit ketiga, keluar sudah. Cairan cinta Soonyoung akhirnya terkubur nyaman didalam Jihoon. Terlalu banyak hingga _isi_ nya keluar batas. Tak lama kemudian Jihoon juga sama. membiarkan cairan hasil _sex_ nya membasahi kasur. Lima detik kemudian—mereka ambruk bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Selasa, dua hari setelah bercinta.

Lelaki berkemeja merah terlihat gundah. Kedua picing mata itu tak berhenti menatap sekitar—berharap menemukan subjek yang dicari sedari tadi. tangan kanan nya resah, tidak henti – henti nya memainkan ponsel tertera nama ' _Lee Jihoon kekasih ku'_ disana.

Hujan sedang turun lebat. Terlalu lebat hingga cipratan air nya membasahi setiap orang yang lalu lalang. Sekarang Soonyoung sedang menunggu kedatangan Jihoon didepan aula perpustakaan. Mahluk kecil bermata sipit itu tidak muncul jua. Sudah berkali Soonyoung memanggil lewat telepon tapi selalu operator yang menjawab nya. keterlambatan Jihoon ini membuat Soonyoung panik.

"yatuhan Lee Jihoon kau dimana sekarang."

"si pendek itu, awas saja kalau sampai ketemu."

"siapa yang kau bilang pendek?"

Itu dia yang dicari datang.

Soonyoung menoleh—mendapati Lee Jihoon datang dengan sekantung ayam goreng kantin yang uap nya menyebar kemana – mana. Jangan lupakan penampilan Jihoon yang terlihat kusut akibat berlari melawan hujan dari kantin ke perpustakaan.

"Astaga Jihoon -kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, sayang?"

Soonyoung makin panik saja. melihat tubuh kekasih nya mengigil –ia segera melepaskan jaket denim kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Jihoon dengan nya. kedua tangan itu mengusap – usap rambut Jihoon yang banyak buliran air.

Menghela nafas, "ini semua gara – gara Kim Mingyu."

"Mingyu? Kenapa?" Soonyoung menuntun Jihoon untuk duduk dibangku samping pintu.

Berdecak sebal, "tadi Mingyu menyuruh ku pergi kekantin gedung kimia. Aku menemui nya dan dia memberiku ayam – ayam ini. Kemudian dia lari, dengan alasan ingin menjemput sang kekasih."

Tentu saja Soonyoung tidak mengerti maksud Jihoon.

Otak nya saja hanya sebesar biji jagung.

Jihoon meneruskan, "tapi tadi dia bilang, dia mau menitipkan selamat untukmu."

"Selamat apa, Ji?"

"selamat karena kata Mingyu, kau sudah memenuhi tantangan nya."

Tantangan apa?

—ohiya itu.

"oh? Jadi ini hadiah untuk keberhasilanku?" Soonyoung menunjuk nikmat bungkus ayam disamping nya

Jihoon mengangguk lucu, "ya dia bilang begitu."

Soonyoung tertawa dalam hati. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Mingyu masih mengingat janji nya tentang tantangan itu. Astaga Soonyoung bahkan hampir lupa tapi si mesum Mingyu masih mengingat nya.

 _Yokshi._ Kim Mingyu memang pria mesum sejati.

"Mingyu konyol, huh? Kau bahkan belum mulai pertandingan tapi sudah diberi selamat." Jihoon mencibir polos, benar – benar tidak mengetahui maksud 'keberhasilan' yang sebenar nya.

Ah yasudahlah. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Jangan sampai si sadis Jihoon tau. karena jika sampai ia tau, bukan tidak mungkin kisah perjalanan hidup Soonyoung akan segera berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DONE**

* * *

Note ::

gue nulis apasih. mature scene nya konyol banget sumpah aku sampe ketawa.  
btw akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga haha. cerita asal - asalan ini akhirnya menemui titik akhir.  
pasti pada kecewa sama ending nya? hihi aku sudah tau ituuuu. aku sengaja bikin ending fluff karena faktor (1) aku suka happy ending (2) aku gasuka sama cerita sad ending (3) aku dikejar waktu ngetiknya.  
btw kalo kalian nanya kenapa chapternya akuu bagi jadi 7.1 sama 7.2 dan gapake chapter 8? itu karena aku benci angka delapan(?)  
silahkan ENDING REVIEWNYA. KUHARGAI SEKALI ITU. (btw aku mau jujur sampe sekarang aku belum baca review kalian di chapter 7.1 hihi nanti aku baca bebarengan sama review chapter 7.2)

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Jihoon dengan Soonyoung menyantap nikmat ayam pemberian Mingyu. dua bungkus makanan itu sudah habis, sekarang hanya menyisakan tulang belulang. entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka jadi nafsu makan, yang jelas itu menyenangkan.

selesai sudah kegiatan makan besar mereka. kedua insan ini sekarang terdampar disofa kamar apartemen Soonyoung. didepan sofa itu terdapat televisi besar berteknologi 3d. memang beda sekali dengan rumah Jihoon. apartemen Soonyoung terlihat jauh lebih modern. sayang sekali saat masa kencan kemarin, mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu disini.

"Soonyoung kau tau?" Jihoon memecah keheningan, telapak tangan Soonyoung ia genggam.

mengecilkan suara tv, "tau apa Jihoonie?"

"Karena kau, sekarang aku jadi percaya dengan istilah _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_."

Soonyoung menarik bibir, tersenyum lebar. "berarti sekarang kekasih ku sudah berubah jadi lelaki tua berotak hampa"

tidak ada balasan -sedetik kemudian sebuah cubitan keras menyambar dari perut Soonyoung. ketawa setan khas Jihoon terdengar kemudian. sementara Soonyoung merintih. ia mengelus sumber sakit.

hei kenapa kali ini cubitan dari Jihoon terasa sakit sekali? apa tenaga Jihoon sudah diupgrade kembali?

"huh sakit Jihoonie,"

mengelus kepala sang kekasih

"aku mencintai mu, Lee Jihoon."

"aku membencimu, Kwon Soonyoung."

diakhiri dengan kecupan mesra dibibir Jihoon.


End file.
